


Zwischen Hochzeit und Beerdigung

by KMZ



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bonding, M/M, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Nur ein Kuss. Noch nicht mal besonders originell. Nichts als eine kopflose Berührung, bringt ein Konstrukt ins Wanken, was bis dahin fest und stabil erschien. In Nick wird eine Seite freigelegt, die noch düsterer ist, als sein Dasein als Grimm. Der Captain trägt daran die Schuld und versucht alles in seiner Macht stehende, die Situation zu relativieren. Dabei gerät auch er in den Sog von Gewalt, Schmerz, Lust und Liebe. Kann einer der beiden Männer noch rechtzeitig die Bremse finden?





	1. Vorwort & Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Ein paar kurze Worte sind bei dieser Geschichte notwendig, wie ich finde.  
> Es ist in erster Linie eine ziemlich exklusive und spezielle Geschichte über die Liebe (was sonst?) in ihren dunkleren Farben.  
> Liebe, die nicht immer zärtlich und sanft sein muss. Diese Liebe ist eher erbarmungslos, tut weh und muss Stück für Stück erobert werden.  
> Ihr könnt es euch denken: Es geht um BDSM! Aber wie immer, nicht in der klassischen Form, sondern in ‚meiner‘ Form, die ich mir nach eigenem Geschmack auslege und natürlich sowohl den Charakteren als auch dem (Grimm-)Universum anpasse. Heißt: Es gibt natürlich auch einen „Fall“, den es gilt zu lösen.  
> Die Thematik ist so, dass ich unter Umständen ein wenig OOC gehen muss, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es nur minimale Abweichungen sind. Nein, lasst es mich so schreiben: Ich werde die Charaktere von Sean Renard und Nick Burkhardt ein wenig großzügiger auslegen und oder einfach nur ein paar diffuse Facetten dieser Persönlichkeit untersuchen, die mir so im Laufe des (Serien-)Schauens an den beiden aufgefallen sind. Ich bestehe nicht auf die Unumstößlichkeit, sondern habe einfach nur Spaß daran SM zu schreiben ^^  
> Vielleicht gefällt es euch ja … lasst es mich wissen!

Wie hatte das alles nur geschehen können?

Wie war es dazu gekommen, dass er nun in der letzten Instanz vollkommen wund und entblößt; zitternd und hungrig wie ein Wolf, mit den Armen an die Installation einer Dusche gekettet, sehnsüchtig hoffte wie ein verblendeter Narr?  
Wie ein weinerlicher Junge kniete er auf den Designerfliesen und sehnte sich so sehr nach seiner Rückkehr, dass das Verlangen von seinem Herz aus in jede Zelle seines Körpers ausstrahlte.  
Seine Arme waren völlig verkrampft, seine Knie taten nur noch weh (die Vorstellung jemals wieder aufrecht laufen zu können war im Moment undenkbar), doch ihm war es möglich den Schmerz die meiste Zeit über auszublenden. Die Ziellinie war jedoch nah, sehr nah! 

Sein Zittern ließ sich hingegen überhaupt nicht unterdrücken. Er fror, aber das war es nicht allein. Er sehnte sich so unglaublich nach Erlösung, dass es körperliche Auswirkungen hatte, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Mühsam versuchte er sich ein wenig anders hinzuknien, um wenigstens zu trinken. Dabei war er absichtlich so geschickt an die Dusche gefesselt, dass es für ihn problemlos möglich war sie zu bedienen. Verdursten würde er auf gar keinen Fall. Der Nachteil war, er wurde beim Trinken jedes einzelne Mal vollkommen nass. Selbst wenn er das Wasser auf lauwarm stellte, kühlte er ab, sobald das Wasser aufhörte zu laufen. Es war eine Tortur. Eine Qual für Leib und Seele, die er ganz freiwillig eingefordert hatte.   
Und das war daran das Verrückteste. Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können? 

Dabei hatte alles noch recht harmlos, wenn auch schon ungewöhnlich angefangen.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war eine jener viel zu warmen, beinah stickigen Nächte, in denen der Mond hinter einer dicken Decke Wolken verborgen war. Nick kam gerade von einem „grimmigen Einsatz“ zurück, wie er ihn in seinen Gedanken oft ironisch nannte. Bud Wurstner hatte ihm vor ein paar Tagen von einer Bande halbstarker Löwenzahnmännchen berichtet, die immer öfter randalierend durch Portland zogen. Nichts besonderes, dachte Nick damals und hatte sich umgehend auf die Suche gemacht. In der dritten Nacht hatte er Glück gehabt. Im St. Francis Park traf er auf zwei angetrunkene, halbstarke Löwenzahnmännchen, die gerade dabei waren eine Bank in ihre Einzelteile zu zerlegen. Dabei lachten und grölten sie so laut, dass sie den Grimm nicht sofort bemerkten. Pöbelnde Jugendliche zu töten, war nicht so Nicks Ding, selbst wenn es Wesen waren und es die Sache ein wenig komplizierte. Er sprach sie deshalb erst an, stieß aber sofort auf Aggression und Unvernunft. Es folgte der übliche Kampf, bei dem Nick zwar die Oberhand hatte, es aber trotz allem nicht über sich brachte einen der beiden jungen Männer zu töten. Mit einer Drohung sie das nächste Mal zu töten, jagte er sie schließlich davon. Hatte er das Richtige getan? 

 

Darüber nachdenkend, war er gemächlich die Sunrise Avenue entlang geschlendert. Absichtlich hatte er die eine Seite der kleinen Straße bevorzugt, die an den Park grenzte und weitestgehend im Schatten lag, denn auf der anderen Seite reihte sich eine schäbige Kaschemme an die nächste Kneipe. Lauter betrunkene und laut gestikulierende Menschen fielen hin und wieder aus den schmutzigen Gebäuden wie Schuppen auf eine breite Schulter. Nicks Straßenseite lag dagegen im tiefen Schatten und da er für diese Nacht genug Ärger hatte, versuchte er nicht genauer auf den angetrunkenen Mob zu achten, um sich nicht animiert zu fühlen einzugreifen, zumal er außer Dienst war. Es war Freitagabend und die arbeitende Bevölkerung startete eben ins Wochenende. So wie er auch. Mit einem kleinen, netten Kampf, dachte er düster.

 

Trotzdem wurde sein Blick plötzlich doch automatisch zur anderen Straßenseite gezogen. Sicher ein Wesen, dachte er resigniert und schärfte pflichtbewusst seinen Blick und seine Sinne. Es war tatsächlich ein Wesen, welches eindeutig völlig betrunken, ohne nach links und rechts zu sehen über die Straße auf ein Auto zuwankte und dabei in der Hosentasche nach dem Autoschlüssel suchte. Es war nicht nur irgendein Wesen. Es war ein Zauberbiest namens Sean Renard. Nick stöhnte widerwillig auf und versuchte sein schneller schlagendes Herz zu ignorieren. Ein paar Momente beobachtete er skeptisch wie der Captain sich mit einer Hand an seinem Wagen abstützte, um nicht einfach umzufallen und dabei immer noch den Schlüssel suchte. Nick hörte ihn undeutlich fluchen. Es gelang ihm dann doch den Schlüssel aus den Tiefen seiner Hosentasche nach oben zu befördern, doch er fiel ihm sofort aus der Hand. Vielleicht wäre es ein lustiger Anblick, den sonst so disziplinierten Mann so unkontrolliert zu erleben, doch Nick empfand keinerlei Schadenfreude. Er war eher besorgt, dass gleich ein ziemlich betrunkener Mann in einem Auto durch Portland fahren würde und dabei eine Gefahr für sich selbst und andere Menschen darstellte. Warum war der Captain derart betrunken? Das passte so gar nicht zu ihm. Was war passiert, dass er so die Beherrschung über sich verlor? Die Sache mit Adalind war gerade überstanden. Mal wieder, musste man ja schon sagen. Sean hatte seine Tochter weggeben müssen und Nick konnte diesen Schmerz durchaus verstehen. Doch war das alles, was diesen Mann derart den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog?

 

Mit einem leisen Seufzen trat Nick nun aus dem Schatten und ging auf seinen Vorgesetzten zu. Er kniete inzwischen und versuchte seinen Schlüssel wieder unter dem Wagen hervor zubekommen.  
„Brauchst du Hilfe?“, fragte Nick leise.  
Renard fuhr mit einiger Verzögerung herum, gab ein Geräusch von sich, was Nick nur als Ärger interpretieren konnte und starrte ihn dann mit glasigen Augen an.  
„Mein Schlüssel …“ Nick kniete sich und angelte geschickt den Schlüssel hervor, behielt ihn jedoch in der Hand. Renard hatte ihm die offene Hand entgegen gestreckt, doch Nick schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft in diesem Zustand fahren?“  
„Du bist nicht im Dienst, Detective Burkhardt. Gib mir den Schlüssel! Sofort!“, erwiderte Sean Renard verwaschen und starrte ihn weiterhin mit diesem eigentümlichen Blick an, den nur Betrunkene haben können. Er blinzelte nicht einmal und auch sonst zeigte nichts in seinem Gesicht irgendeine Antwort auf die stille Frage für den Grund des Kontrollverlustes.  
„Lass mich dich nach Hause fahren, Captain“, bot er ihm nun freundlich aber bestimmt an. Dabei musste Nick verwundert feststellen, dass er sich wirklich um ihn sorgte.  
„Nein! Gib mir den verdammten Schlüssel!“, fauchte der Mann verärgert und versuchte Nick den Schlüssel aus der Hand zu nehmen. Nick schloss schnell seine Hand zu einer festen Faust und legte sie hinter den Rücken. Der andere Mann wankte und musste sich wieder am Auto festhalten. Dabei starrte er Nick aber immer noch wild an.  
„Was soll das werden, Captain? Eine Kamikazeaktion? Weshalb?“ Er wusste nur zu genau, dass er niemals von ihm Antwort auf so eine intime Frage bekommen würde. Renard war niemand, der nur der Fliege an der Wand seine Gefühle mitteilen würde. Er litt, das war Nick klar. Vielleicht war ihm alles zu viel geworden und all seine Pläne hatten sich als viel zu kompliziert und undurchführbar herausgestellt. Aber wer wusste schon, was in seinem, ganz sicher cleveren, wenn auch undurchschaubaren Verstand vor sich ging.  
Natürlich bekam Nick nur ein unwirsches und eindeutig abweisendes Brummeln.  
„Du gefährdest viele andere Menschen, wenn du jetzt in diesem Zustand durch die Stadt fährst“, merkte Nick nun ruhig an und hoffte darauf zu Renards Gewissen durchzudringen.  
Viel zu lange blickten sie sich einfach nur an. Es war nicht ganz klar, ob der Captain ihn überhaupt noch wahrnahm oder ob er geistig einfach nur abwesend war. Doch plötzlich sagte er kratzig:  
„Na los, dann fahr mich nach Hause!“ Es klang unwirsch und kein bisschen dankbar. Wacklig wankte er auf die andere Seite des Autos und Nick sperrte erleichtert auf. Auf dem Weg zu Renards Wohnung sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort. Gesprächig war sein Chef sowieso nie. Und obwohl es Gerüchte gab, dass Alkohol die Zunge lockern würde, so war das bei diesem Mann wohl nicht der Fall. Der Captain hatte einfach nur seine Augen geschlossen und schwieg.  
„Was ist passiert?“, versuchte Nick trotzdem ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, obwohl ihm seine Intuition zuflüsterte die Klappe zu halten, da er sowieso nicht mit einer Antwort rechnen durfte. Da er nicht ernsthaft eine Auskunft erwartete, zuckte er regelrecht zusammen, als Renard nach einer ganzen Weile doch noch sprach. Seine Stimme war belegt und er formulierte die Silben nicht korrekt aus, wie es schien.  
„Schon mal von einem M’utantor gehört?“  
„Nein. Was soll das sein? Ein Wesen?“  
„Sieh in deinen Grimm-Aufzeichnungen nach …“, murmelte Sean und stützte den Kopf in seine Hand.  
„Später. Was hat es damit auf sich?“ Aber der Mann gab ihm keine Antwort mehr. Noch zwei Mal fragte Nick nach, doch Renard schwieg mit geschlossenen Augen. Oder war einfach eingeschlafen.   
Nick parkte den Wagen außerhalb des Hauses. 

 

„Schaffst du es bis in deine Wohnung?“ Er rüttelte seinen Chef am Arm wach. Im ersten Moment starrte ihn Renard wieder auf diese wilde Art an, die einem Angriff vorausgehen könnte. Seine Augen waren gerötet und sein Blick war unverhältnismäßig aggressiv. Dann jedoch nickte er nur wortlos und stieg zusammen mit Nick aus. Sofort ging er zu Boden und als Nick um das Auto herumlief, um ihm seinen Schlüssel zu geben, musste er ihm erst mal hochhelfen.   
„Ich bringe dich doch besser bis nach oben“, sagte er fürsorglich, doch der Captain riss sich los.  
„Ich schaffe das … allein …“ Aber Nick hatte genug. Er packte ihn fest am Arm und schob ihn zur Tür.  
„Wenn du mir jetzt nochmal widersprichst, kämpfen wir. Und ich sage dir eins: Für dich wird es dabei heute nicht besonders gut laufen!“, flüsterte er ihm scharf und drohend ins Ohr. Erstaunlicherweise bekam er keinen Widerspruch.  
Der Concierge sah sie zwar fragend an, ersparte sich aber ganz taktvoll einen Kommentar. Im Fahrstuhl lehnte sich Renard an die Wand und starrte nur schweigend vor sich hin. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Nick, dass er immer wieder die Augen schloss.   
Auch seine Wohnungstür öffnete Nick ihm und schob ihn hinein. Einen Grund, warum er selbst Renards Wohnung betrat, hätte er nicht nennen können. Vielleicht wollte er nur sichergehen, dass hier keine unbekannte Gefahr auf ihn lauerte. So angeschlagen wie Renard war, hätte er sicherlich Probleme bekommen. Es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass die Bedrohung ganz in der Nähe war und sogar an sicher geglaubten Plätzen lauerte.   
Aber alles war still. Aufgeräumt und sauber, wie er es nicht anders erwartet hatte.

 

„Fein. Dann erhole dich gut …“, sagte Nick und wandte sich zur Tür. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er noch eine schnelle Bewegung, hätte durchaus noch reflexartig reagieren können, unterließ es aber aus einem unerklärlichen Grund. Renards Körper war seinem plötzlich sehr nah. Er drückte ihn einen Schritt zurück, so dass Nick mit dem Rücken augenblicklich an der Tür stand. Bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, was geschah, lagen Seans Lippen auf seinen. Eine fremde Zunge forderte so nachdrücklich Einlass in seinen Mund, dass Nick es wehrlos geschehen ließ. Sofort zuckten kleine elektrische Impulse in seinen Unterleib, als sich ihre Zungen trafen und sich sofort ineinander verknoteten. Der Captain schmeckte nach Whisky und sein Körper, der sich fest an ihn presste, war für Nick in diesem befremdlichen Moment so alles beherrschend, dass es ihm nicht möglich war sich ernsthaft zu widersetzen. Zwar hatte Nick automatisch seine Hände an Renards Brust gelegt, um ihn von sich wegzudrücken, doch wenn er nicht in Gefahr laufen wollte, dass seine Handgelenke gestaucht wurden, musste er die Gegenwehr aufgeben. Er ließ die Hände sinken und merkte erschrocken, dass es noch eine Steigerung der Nähe gab. Fast auf ganzer Linie konnte er den fremden, männlichen Körper an sich spüren. Es war ein ungewohntes, erregendes Gefühl des Gefangenseins, als der andere Mann seine Hände rechts und links um sein Gesicht legte. Nick versuchte instinktiv nach Luft zu schnappen wie ein Ertrinkender, saugte aber nur Seans alkoholisierten Atem in seine Lungen. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich wie ein Ertrinkender, denn sein Körper streikte. Trotz seiner Erschütterung gehorchte er ihm nicht mehr. Wie unter einem Bann ließ er geschehen, dass Seans Mund gierig an seinen Lippen saugte und seine Zunge zu einem Tanz zwang, der ihm vollkommen unbekannt war. Unfähig zu verstehen, was geschah, ergab sich Nick dieser Berührung, die nicht ohne Folgen blieb. Sein Geschlecht schwoll an und seine eigenen, verräterischen Hände legten sich schüchtern an Renards Hüften. Aber so überraschend der Zauber begonnen hatte, so endete er auch.

 

Mit einem wütenden Keuchen machte sich der Captain plötzlich los, und trat sogar unsicher einen großen Schritt nach hinten.  
„Du gehst jetzt besser“, sagte er heiser. Nick konnte ihn kaum verstehen. In seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut, sein Gesicht glühte, in seiner Mitte zog es lustvoll und nun war er es wohl, der seinen Vorgesetzten mit glasigen Augen fassungslos anblinzelte. Auch Renard wirkte eigenartig erschüttert, wenn auch nicht sichtbar reuevoll oder beschämt. Zwar erwiderte er Nicks Blick, wirkte dabei aber seltsam trotzig und sogar fast aggressiv.  
„Was …“, stammelte Nick, doch Sean griff schon an ihm vorbei, schob ihn dabei unsanft zur Seite und öffnete seine Wohnungstür. Jetzt packte er ihn hart an den Schultern und drängte ihn nach draußen.  
„Danke fürs Herbringen. Gute Nacht!“, sagte er ausdruckslos und schloss die Tür hinter Nick.

 

Immer noch erschüttert über das, was geschehen war, lief Nick langsam und wie in Trance zum Fahrstuhl. Mit einem Mal schien er zu verstehen. Nicht Renards emotionalen Ausbruch, sondern sich selbst. Sich und sein verdammtes ewiges Herzklopfen. Seine dauernde verfluchte Verlegenheit in der Nähe seines Vorgesetzten, die er immer darauf geschoben hatte, wer und was Renard ist. Für den Heimweg brauchte Nick Ewigkeiten, denn er versuchte verzweifelt zu verstehen, was geschehen war. Sich selbst und seine alberne Vernarrtheit in einen Mann, den er nicht mal besonders mochte. Wie hatte er das zulassen können? Warum hatte er sich nicht gewehrt? Es wäre einfach gewesen. Das Zauberbiest war nicht ganz bei Kräften und ihn davon abzuhalten ihn so dreist zu küssen wäre eine Leichtigkeit gewesen.   
Er war doch mit Juliette glücklich, oder? Wie konnte es sein, dass ihn so ein schroffer und keineswegs perfekter Kuss derart aus der Bahn warf? Der andere Mann war alles andere als einfühlsam oder zurückhaltend gewesen. Es war eher so, dass Renard sich nur genommen hatte, was ihm seiner Meinung nach zustand. Zumindest hatte es sich für Nick so angefühlt. Der Kuss enthielt so eine unfassbare Macht, dass Nick eine heftige Gänsehaut bekam. Mit den Fingern strich er nachdenklich über seine Lippen. Seans Geschmack war immer noch in seinem Mund und das führte dazu, dass irgendwas in seinem Blut immer noch in heller Aufregung war. 

 

Nick erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an einen Vorfall vor ein paar Tagen.

 

Hank hatte am späten Nachmittag neben ihm am Schreibtisch gesessen und die letzten Worte seines Berichtes eingetippt. Mit einem Geräusch der Erleichterung, hatte er schließlich das Programm beenden und war grinsend mit seinem Stuhl zu Nick rüber gerollt, um ihm noch über die Schulter zu sehen. Nick hatte noch für einen Fall recherchiert, war aber unkonzentriert, weil Mister Smiths laute Stimme im ganzen Büro zu hören war.   
Mister Smith war Stadtrat und stand seit einer halben Stunde im Büro des Captains und „beriet“ sich mit ihm über den Etat fürs neue Jahr, der eindeutig zu hoch angelegt war, wie Mister Smith mehrmals deutlich und laut formulierte und auch das komplette Büro so mit seiner Meinung belästigte. Der Stadtrat war ein dicker Mann, dessen Gesicht inzwischen puterrot angelaufen war. Ständig wischte er sich mit einem Taschentuch über die Stirn und gestikulierte wild herum. Zu seiner Entschuldigung musste man sagen, dass draußen immer noch Temperaturen jenseits der dreißig Grad waren. Mister Smith stand vor Renards Tisch. Auch der Captain stand. Hank drehte nun Nicks Stuhl herum, so dass sie beide das Schauspiel mit verfolgen konnten. Wie alle anderen Kollegen übrigens auch. Gerade herrschte eisiges Schweigen zwischen den Männern. Renard blickte Smith unnachgiebig an. Seine Lippen waren zusammengepresst und Nick beobachtete wie sein Chef sich wirklich bemühte seinen Zorn nicht allzu sehr zu zeigen. Er wirkte eher kühl und beherrscht, doch jeder, der genauer hinsah konnte seine Anspannung erkennen. Nick befürchtete eine klitzekleine unbedeutende Sekunde lang, dass Renard die Kontrolle über sein Wesen verlieren und wogen würde. Doch selbstverständlich geschah das nicht. In einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Enttäuschung musste Nick über seine lächerliche Befürchtung schmunzeln. Wenn jemand über eine perfekte Selbstkontrolle verfügte, dann Sean Renard.  
Jetzt sagte auch der Captain etwas zu Smith, doch niemand konnte es hören. Wieder fuchtelte der dicke Mann mit den Armen und sagte etwas von „garantiert falsch kalkuliert“. Widerwillig musste Nick die Haltung seines Vorgesetzten bewundern. Er wusste, wie dringend das PPD immer den Etat brauchte, um nur einigermaßen ausgerüstet zu sein. Schon seit Jahren war der Etat nicht spürbar erhöht worden, die Verbrecherrate aber war stetig gestiegen. Renard hatte sich ein höfliches Lächeln auf die Lippen gezwungen und reichte Mister Smith einen weiteren Zettel in die Hand, den er aufmerksam studierte.

„Eigentlich müssten wir ihn doch verabscheuen … warum tun wir das nicht?“   
Nick war ein wenig zusammengezuckt, als Hank ihm die Frage zuraunte. Sein Partner sah ihn aber gar nicht an, sondern sah immer noch mit neugierigem Blick in Renards Büro.  
„Du meinst den Captain?“, fragte Nick verwundert nach, wusste aber schon längst, dass sein Freund natürlich nicht den fetten Stadtrat meinte.  
„Ja. Müssten mir ihn nicht hassen, Nick? Für alles … was er ist und was … er getan hat? Zumindest du …“ Hank brach ab, als er den verwirrten Ausdruck in Nicks Gesicht sah.  
„Nein, du hast recht. Das war ein wirklich dämlicher Gedanke. Es ist die Hitze, ich sag es dir! Die macht aus unseren Gehirnen Matsch. Deshalb werde ich jetzt schleunigst nach Hause fahren, mindestens eine halbe Stunde kalt duschen und mir dann ein paar kühle Bierchen gönnen. Dir würde ich das Selbe empfehlen, Nick!“ Hank räumte seinen Tisch auf und stand dann neben ihm.  
„Gute Idee, Hank. Wir sehen uns morgen.“

Hanks Bemerkung hatte ihn seither oft beschäftigt. Ja, warum verabscheute er Sean Renard nicht, wie er es eigentlich verdiente? Weil er sein Vorgesetzter und ein fähiger Captain war? Das mochte sicherlich ein Grund sein. Er ahnte aber tief in sich, dass es da mehr gab. War es Mitgefühl, weil er ahnte, wie Sean sich fühlte? Weil er ihm in gewisser Weise ähnlich war und sie sogar eine vergleichbare Vergangenheit hatten? Vielleicht auch das. Hatte er einen gesunden Respekt vor diesem Mann? Ganz sicher. Ein Zauberbiest war niemals zu unterschätzen. Vielleicht bewunderte er den Captain auch auf eine unerklärliche Weise, zumindest was die Position im PD betraf. 

 

Doch das Ereignis eben … dieser körperliche Übergriff – anders konnte es Nick für sich nicht definieren – hatte ihn überwältigt. Er war entsetzt, darüber wie er selbst reagiert hatte. Mit Lust, mit absurder Hingabe und unverständlicher Hilflosigkeit. Nick verstand sich selbst gerade nicht, geschweige denn Renard.  
Gut, der Captain war ziemlich angetrunken gewesen. Sicherlich war er mental aus vielerlei Gründen angeschlagen. Doch wer war das nicht in diesen Zeiten?!  
Sollte das etwa eine Provokation sein? Wollte das Zauberbiest etwa auf diese schäbige, hinterlistige Weise den Grimm herausfordern ihm endlich den Gnadentod zu schenken? Falls ja, dachte Nick, dann stand es wirklich schlimm um die Verfassung seines Captains.  
Und wenn es keine Provokation war? Was war, wenn der Alkohol vielleicht nicht Renards Zunge gelockert hatte, dafür aber seine strenge Selbstdisziplin? Hatte der Captain etwa Gefühle für ihn, die sich in dieser Nacht ihre Bahn gebrochen hatten? Absurd. Denn bisher hatte Nick keinerlei Anzeichen dafür entdecken können. Es sei denn, er hatte bisher alles absolut falsch interpretiert.   
Völlig verstört schlüpfte er schließlich neben die tief schlafende Juliette unter die Decke. Noch lange lag er wach und kam im ersten Grau des Morgens nur zu einem Schluss. Gleich morgen müsste er eine Erklärung verlangen!


	3. Chapter 3

Als Juliette zu ihrer frühen Samstäglichen Joggingrunde aufbrach, wählte Nick mit klopfendem Herzen Renards Nummer. Niemand nahm ab. Deshalb duschte Nick ausgiebig und trank einen weiteren Kaffee, obwohl er wusste, dass das Koffein für seinen Zustand nicht wirklich hilfreich war. So oder so war er hellwach und angespannt. Während des Frühstücks mit Juliette war er schweigsam gewesen und hatte vorgegeben noch müde zu sein. Sie ließ ihn in Ruhe und so konnte er seine Gedanken weiterverfolgen. Sein erster Impuls war gewesen, alles als eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände abzulegen. Den unverschämten Übergriff zu vergessen und diesen Abend gar nicht anzusprechen, wäre vermutlich die einfachste und klügste Option. Nick war sich recht sicher, dass der Captain von sich aus kein Wort über diese Situation verlieren würde, wenn er selbst schweigen würde. Vielleicht erinnerte sich Renard heute noch nicht mal mehr an den Kuss, weil er doch ziemlich betrunken gewesen war. In jenem Moment glaubte Nick wieder seinen Whiskygeschmack im Mund zu haben, was Blödsinn war, denn er hatte längst ausgiebig Zähne geputzt.  
Aber er würde nicht schweigen können. Ganz im Gegenteil, er musste dieser Sache auf den Grund gehen. Was hatte sich Renard nur dabei gedacht ihn zu küssen? Vermutlich nicht allzu viel und das könnte er ihm in diesem desolaten Zustand noch nicht mal zum Vorwurf machen. Gefühlt hatte er offenbar auch nichts, denn sein Wesen war nicht gewogt. Allerdings war Renard auch kein reines Wesen und vielleicht hatte er es damit ein wenig besser unter Kontrolle. Darauf hatte Nick keine zuverlässige Antwort.  
Der wahre Grund, warum Nick die Sache ansprechen musste, hatte allein mit ihm zu tun. Seit gestern war nichts mehr wie es vorher war. Erst vor einer Stunde hatte er mit Juliette geschlafen. Es war vorhersehbar wie immer, doch er war mit den Gedanken mehr als abwesend. Danach hatte er gedacht: Das war alles? Er schämte sich für seine unfairen Gedanken, musste aber unweigerlich an Renards machtvollen Kuss denken. Ein Kuss, der ihm in gewisser Weise wortwörtlich den Verstand geraubt hatte. Eine Berührung, die seine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hatte und das alles innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Der Kuss hatte ihn unfähig gemacht zu reagieren. Es war, als hätte er in Medusas Augen gesehen, die ihn hatte zu Stein erstarren lassen. Bedenklich war, mit welcher unerklärlichen Bereitwilligkeit er diese Unverfrorenheit toleriert hatte und es sogar noch erregend gefunden hatte.

 

Wieder versuchte er seinen Vorgesetzten zu erreichen. Endlich nahm Renard ab und murmelte etwas Unverständliches in sein Telefon.  
„Hier ist Nick. Können wir uns treffen? Ich denke, wir sollten da etwas klären!“, sagte er fast eine Spur zu schroff und hörte erst mal gar nichts.  
„Worum geht es?“, sagte Sean dann endlich. Er klang erbärmlich und hatte sicherlich höllische Kopfschmerzen. Nick zögerte. Wusste er wirklich nichts mehr oder wollte er damit suggerieren die Sache besser auf sich beruhen zu lassen?   
„Um den Kuss!“, sagte Nick trotzig und mit schnell klopfendem Herzen. Wieder ewiges Schweigen.  
„Können wir nicht …“  
„Nein! Wir treffen uns. In einer Stunden im LCD-Café. Dort gibt es den stärksten Kaffee in Portland. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du den gut brauchen kannst. Bis gleich!“, legte Nick kühn fest und war über sich selbst ein wenig erschrocken. Er hörte Sean leise seufzen und dann lauschte er seinem undeutlichen „In Ordnung.“  
„Na bitte, geht doch …“, sagte Nick mit eigenartiger Erleichterung zu sich selbst, als er aufgelegt hatte. Erst in diesem Moment fiel ihm wieder ein, was Sean im Auto gesagt hatte. Leider fehlte ihm jetzt die Zeit, um zu seinem Wohnwagen zu fahren, um nach einem M’utantor zu suchen.  
Sollte das der Grund für Renards rätselhaften Absturz sein? Er konnte das eigentlich nicht glauben. Aber er würde hoffentlich in einer Stunde mehr erfahren.

 

Seltsam verlegen saßen sie sich wenig später im Café gegenüber. Renard war ganz untypisch zu spät gekommen, doch Nick hatte nichts dazu gesagt.  
In der Tat war Sean wirklich bleich und sah müde aus. Nick hatte Kaffee bestellt, um seine eigene Verlegenheit in den Griff zu bekommen. Bis die Bestellung kam, betrachtete er seinen Chef schweigend, während Renard eher an ihm vorbei in das Café sah. Es war absurd. Nick wartete mit zunehmender Anspannung auf eine Erklärung, musste jedoch einsehen, dass er die nicht bekommen würde. Als zwei dampfende Tassen Kaffee zwischen ihnen standen, eröffnete er das Gespräch.  
„Was war das gestern Abend, Captain?“   
Renard nippte vorsichtig an seinem Getränk und antwortete nicht gleich.  
„Die Frage ist ziemlich unpräzise, Nick“, sagte er dann herablassend. Ein verärgertes Schnauben entwich Nick und fast hätte er mit der Faust auf den Tisch geschlagen. Jedoch musste er einsehen, dass Renard recht hatte.   
„Du hast recht. Meine Frage war ungenau. Vielleicht hätte ich dir keine Frage stellen sollen. Deswegen versuche ich es anders. Was du gestern mit mir getan hast, dieser Kuss … es war ein regelrechter Übergriff und ich denke, dir ist bewusst, dass … dass …ich …“ Nick fehlten die Worte. Sean sah ihn nun ganz offensiv an. Sein Blick war zwar leicht schläfrig, aber durchaus interessiert. Vor allem aber war er sehr direkt und ging Nick durch und durch. Irgendwie wartete Nick auf eine unterbrechende Entgegnung, die nicht kam. Könnte er nicht eine Intervention erwarten? Irgendwas, mit dem sich Renard rausreden würde? Aber es kam einfach nichts.  
Unsicher sah er in das Café und versuchte seine Gedanken zu konzentrieren, während auf der anderen Seite des Tisches kühles Schweigen herrschte. Weder kam eine reuevolle Entschuldigung, noch eine Erklärung. Renards Verhalten war deckungsgleich zu dem bizarren Kuss gestern Nacht. Es fühlte sich für Nick wieder nach absurder Selbstverständlichkeit an. Nach etwas, was er sich mal eben genommen hatte, weil es ihm sowieso zustand. Nick hätte es als typisch königliche Allüre abtun können, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass Renards Leben bisher keineswegs königlich verlaufen war. Ganz im Gegenteil.  
„Das Problem ist …“, flüsterte Nick so leise, dass es nur sein Gegenüber hören konnte. Sean sah ihn aufmerksam an, sagte aber immer noch nichts. Nichts davon war geplant. Keines dieser Worte wollte Nick sagen. Es waren ganz andere Sätze, die er sich zurecht gelegt hatte. Doch hier, ihm gegenüber, unter seinem interessierten Blick, verwandelten sich seine vorgefertigten Vorwürfe und Anklagen in ein peinliches Geständnis, welches ungehindert aus seinem Mund kam.  
„Ich glaube, es hat mir gefallen und ich würde gern …“ Nick spürte, wie jäh Hitze in sein Gesicht stieg. Angestrengt zwang er sich dazu Renard weiterhin in die Augen zu sehen, um nicht den Eindruck aufkommen zu lassen, er wäre dem Gesprächsthema oder ihm nicht gewachsen, doch nun sprach der Captain endlich.  
„Nick, hör auf! Sprich es nicht aus, was auch immer du dazu sagen willst. Ich pflege keine so intimen Beziehungen oder gar derartig körperlichen Umgang mit Männern. Mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen. Ich hoffte, du wärest hier, weil du etwas über den M’utantor wissen willst, denn das solltest du.“

 

Nick war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Ihm fehlten gerade sogar die einfachsten Worte, um seinem Ärger Luft zu machen. Nicht nur, dass er Renard sagen wollte, dass er sich gern absurderweise intensiver mit dem Thema Kuss auseinandersetzen wollte und der ihn eiskalt abwürgte, ja, es ihm beinah wortwörtlich verbot weiterzusprechen. Nein, er wechselte auch noch taktisch das Thema, entschuldigte sich weder, noch gab er ihm eine Erklärung.  
„Ich stehe auch nicht auf Männer, verdammt noch mal! Trotzdem bin ich hier, um dir zu sagen, welche Gefühle dein Kuss bei mir ausgelöst hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das für Gefühle sind, woher sie kommen und wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Ja, ich war so naiv zu glauben, dass du mir helfen könntest es zu verstehen. Ich wollte aber von dir wenigstens eine Erklärung, wenn du schon keine Entschuldigung zustande bringst!“  
Er hatte viel zu laut gesprochen. Alle Besucher des Cafés starrten zu ihrem Tisch und tuschelten miteinander. Nick errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln und allein Seans ruhiger Blick hielt ihn davon ab nun auf erbärmliche Weise aus dem Café zu stürmen. Wie erstarrt saß er auf seinem Stuhl, wagte kaum zu atmen, bis sich die anderen Gäste wieder ihren eigenen Themen zuwandten. Noch immer sah Renard ihn unerträglich ruhig und gefasst an.  
„Gut, damit ist das Thema ja geklärt. Was weißt du über den M’utantor, Nick?“, kam der Captain erbarmungslos zum Thema zurück. Erst als Nicks Blick auf Seans Hände fiel, verstand er. Seine Hände lagen auf dem Tisch und waren ineinander verschränkt, jedoch so fest, dass man die weißen Knöchel sehen konnte. Also stand auch Renard unter Anspannung und paradoxerweise beruhigte Nick genau dieses Wissen. Sein Vorgesetzter hatte sich einfach nur besser unter Kontrolle. Natürlich, denn so war es doch immer. Wie sonst hätte er so lange sein Zauberbiest vor einem Grimm verbergen können?  
„Nichts ist hier geklärt und damit wenigstens einer von uns beiden höflich ist, werde ich deine Frage beantworten. Ich weiß nichts über einen M’utantor, weil ich noch nicht dazu gekommen bin mich darüber zu informieren. Vielleicht verzeihst du mir meine Nachlässigkeit, denn ich dachte, es wäre für eine zukünftige Zusammenarbeit wichtiger, dass wir uns in die Augen sehen können. Aber ich bemerke, dass du daran wenig Interesse hast.  
Übrigens, der Kaffee geht auf dich, Captain!“ Nick stand entschlossen auf und lief nicht ohne minimales Zögern auf den Ausgang des Lokals zu. Selbstverständlich erwartete er, dass Renard ihn zurückhielt, doch das geschah nicht.

 

Bis in jede Zelle seines Körpers verärgert, stieg Nick in sein Auto und machte sich auf den Weg zum Wohnwagen, um sich über den M’utantor zu informieren. Sicherlich hätte Renard ihm gleich einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, denn scheinbar war das ja der einzige Grund, warum er sich überhaupt zu diesem Treffen bemüht hatte. Diesen Kuss wollte er offensichtlich mit aller Macht vergessen machen und Nick würde dieser Absicht keinesfalls im Wege stehen. Er, mit seinen moralischen und viel zu menschlichen Empfindungen, passte wohl nicht so gut in Renards Pläne, dachte er zynisch, gestand sich am Wohnwagen dann aber doch ein, dass er einfach nur verletzt war.  
Gekränkt und abgewiesen. Was war nur in ihn gefahren diesem kaltblütigen Mann gegenüber von Gefühlen zu sprechen? Empfindungen, die er nicht mal selbst verstand. Sean Renard hatte ihn auf seine typische Art auf Distanz gehalten und widersprach damit vollkommen dem gestrigen Ausbruch hitziger Leidenschaft. Nicht, dass Nick diesen Kerl vorher durchschaut hatte. Doch ab heute würde er es wohl endgültig aufgeben ihn verstehen zu wollen.  
Renard stand nicht auf Männer, hatte angeblich kein Interesse an körperlicher Intimität und dann küsste er ihn? So? So intensiv, auf so eine selbstsüchtige Art, dass es Nick die Luft zum Atmen genommen hatte. Weshalb? Dass Sean Renard kein Heiliger war, war Nick immer klar gewesen. Der Captain hatte eine gute Portion Arroganz, Stolz und Egoismus, mit der er sein vielleicht empfindsames Herz zu schützen versuchte. Dass er darüber hinaus auch zu den autoritären Männern gehörte, die sich gern einfach nahmen, was sie begehrten, schockierte Nick auch nicht unbedingt. Ihn störte, dass Renard es einfach kaltblütig überging, als wäre nichts geschehen. So wenig Empathie hätte er ihm einfach nicht zugetraut und wenn Nick ehrlich war, so hatte er immer tief in sich drin geglaubt, dass er, der Grimm, für ihn etwas Besonderes darstellte. Doch offenbar lag Renard nichts daran sein Verhältnis mit Nick auf dem aktuellen Level zu halten. Stattdessen traf er ihn an einer empfindsamen Stelle und stieß ihn dann noch auf überaus rüde Art von sich. 

 

Schlecht gelaunt und ziemlich unkonzentriert wühlte Nick sich durch seine Unterlagen. Einige waren natürlich wieder in fremder Sprache verfasst und er würde wohl oder übel damit zu Monroe gehen müssen. Im schlimmsten Fall müsste er sich auch an Renard wenden und davor graute ihm wirklich. Als Juliette ihn anrief, musste er erschrocken feststellen, dass es schon Nachmittag war. Er entschuldigte sich und versprach ihr gleich zu Hause zu sein. Bis auf ein einziges, mageres Heftchen hatte er nichts gefunden. Und auf diesen wenigen Seiten war noch nicht mal Zeichnung des Wesens gewesen, der Name wurde ein bisschen anders geschrieben, nämlich Mutatione und der Text war vermutlich in Italienisch verfasst. Monroe konnte kein Italienisch. Widerwillig schrieb er dem Captain eine Textnachricht:  
„Kannst du Italienisch?“ Seine Frage war knapp und las sich hoffentlich so schroff wie Nick hoffte. Ihm war klar, dass der Captain gestern vielleicht wirklich extrem neben sich gestanden hatte und ihn nur geküsst hatte, weil er mit den Gedanken wer weiß wo war. Vielleicht bei Adalind, vielleicht sogar bei Juliette … doch gab es keinen Grund ihn derart verachtungsvoll um eine Erklärung oder eine Entschuldigung zu bringen. War Renard schon immer reserviert, so wirkte er nun geradezu abweisend und gefühllos. Ob das allein am Verlust seiner Tochter lag, war fraglich.   
Woran es auch lag, es war unerhört und unverschämt wie arrogant Renard mit der Situation umging. Oder war es etwa Nicks eigener Fehler? Hätte er über seine eigenen Gefühle vielleicht doch besser schweigen sollen? Ein erschütternder Gedanke drängte sich Nick immer mehr auf. Umso abweisender Sean war, umso mehr hatte Nick das widerliche Bedürfnis ihm näher zu kommen. Das war abwegig, grotesk und hatte eindeutig krankhafte Züge. Über sich selbst angeekelt, packte er das dünne Heftchen mit dem „Mutatione“ ein und erhielt im selben Moment eine Nachricht vom Captain.  
„Ja. Komm vorbei.“  
„Charmant wie immer …“, knurrte Nick gereizt, verspürte dennoch eine vorfreudige Erregung, als er nach Hause fuhr. Jetzt würde er sich Zeit lassen und den Captain warten lassen. Juliette wärme ihm das Essen auf und sie unterhielt ihn angeregt mit Tratsch aus der Nachbarschaft, den sie unterwegs von Mrs Donovan aufgeschnappt hatte.

 

Erst nach seiner ausgedehnten abendlichen Joggingrunde fuhr er zu Renards Wohnung. Der Concierge kündigte ihn an und der Fahrstuhl brachte ihn fast lautlos in die richtige Etage. Sein dünnes Heftchen hielt sich Nick vor die Brust gepresst wie ein Schutzschild und wurde sich dieser kindischen Tatsache zum Glück noch rechtzeitig bewusst. Er nahm es runter und hämmerte seine Faust zweimal und sehr fest an die Tür.   
„Du hast also etwas gefunden“, sagte Sean mit Blick auf das Heft in seiner Hand und ließ ihn ein. Seine Mimik verriet nichts anderes als ein dezentes Interesse an dem Heft.  
„Vielleicht. Aber sag mir erst warum du so ein Interesse daran hast.“ Für wenige Sekunden verengten sich Seans Augen verärgert, doch dann huschte ein winziges Lächeln über seine Lippen.  
„Aber natürlich. Möchtest du etwas trinken?“  
„Spar dir deine Höflichkeiten und komm zum Punkt, Captain!“, sagte Nick knapp und erwiderte seinen Blick, auch wenn es nicht einfach war. Denn seit gestern hatte sich auch da etwas verändert. Den ewig forschenden und gründlichen Blick des Captains zu erwidern, glich nun eher einem Kampf. Doch Nicks natürliche Dickköpfigkeit half ihm ein wenig.  
„Setz dich wenigstens, denn meine Erklärungen könnten ein wenig länger dauern.“ Dabei deutete er auf sein Sofa und goss sich selbst ungerührt einen Whisky ein. Nick beobachtete ihn irritiert und fragte sich, wie der Mann schon wieder Alkohol trinken konnte. Andererseits war seine Konstitution sicherlich auch um einiges besser als die eines gewöhnlichen Menschen.  
„Betrink dich nur nicht wieder. Nicht, dass du mich wieder küssen musst …“, zischte er verärgert in Renards Richtung. Erschrocken über seine Worte weiteten sich seine Augen. Er hatte diese Worte nicht mal gedacht, bevor sie aus seinem Mund sprudelten.  
Ein wenig verwundert hob Renard seine Augenbrauen, doch auf seinen Lippen erschien kein Lächeln.  
„Was ist, wenn ich mich an … einen Kuss, wie du behauptest, gar nicht erinnern könnte, Nick? Gilt es dann als nicht geschehen?“, fragte Sean nun leise, während er näher kam. Es klang auf eine hochmütige Weise belehrend, dass Nick wieder diesen Ärger wie einen heißen Ball in seinem Unterleib spürte.  
„Heißt das, du glaubst mir nicht? Willst du mich beschuldigen derartig absurde Dinge zu erfinden? Wozu sollte ich das tun? Um dich zu kompromittieren? Sei mir nicht böse, doch da fallen mir bessere Dinge ein, um dich zu demütigen. Hast du Interesse an einer Liste deiner Verfehlungen? Ich würde mir die Mühe machen, sie dir fein säuberlich aufzuschreiben, damit du sie rahmen und sie dir über dein Bett hängen kannst. Tut man das nicht mit zweifelhaften Ehrungen?“ Nick hatte leise gesprochen, hörte aber selbst die unerklärlich zitternde Dunkelheit in seiner Stimme.  
„Ich bitte darum, dass du das tust. Nimm dazu handgeschöpftes Papier und eine echte Feder. Ach ja, ich würde schwarze Tinte bevorzugen. Die anderen bleichen immer so schnell aus.“  
Renard antwortete ihm derart ernsthaft auf seinen zynischen Affront, dass es Nick kurzfristig die Sprache verschlug. Noch immer deutete nichts auf eine Belustigung des Captains hin. War es nur seine Art mit dieser heiklen Situation umzugehen? Nick beschloss, nicht noch mehr Öl ins Feuer zu gießen, eher es hier gleich zu einem großen Drama kommen würde. Der Captain wollte es sachlich? Könnte er haben. 

 

Nick lehnte sich nun demonstrativ entspannt zurück und sah seinen Vorgesetzen abwartend an. Demonstrativ deshalb, weil nichts in ihm entspannt war. Renards herablassende, ja nahezu verächtliche Art machte ihn wütend. Was sonst bedeutete dieses heiße Vibrieren in seinen Eingeweiden?  
„Dann hör mir zu, denn ich habe wirklich schlechte Neuigkeiten, Nick. Es wird ein sogenannter M’utantor in Portland vermutet. Um es gleich zu sagen, es ist eigentlich gar kein Wesen, doch da man früher nicht wusste, was es sonst sein soll, hat man es mit den Wesen in einen Topf geworfen. In Wirklichkeit ist es ein Höllengesandter und …“   
Nick lachte unerwartet und bekam einen richtig bösen Blick von Sean, der ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt zu sagen:  
„Willst du mir jetzt etwa sagen, dass es Dinge wie Himmel und Hölle tatsächlich gibt? Hättest du mir das gleich gesagt, hätte ich meine Bibel mitgebracht und wir hätten eine kleine Gebetsstunde …“  
„Sei still, du Dummkopf und hör mir zu!“, unterbrach ihn Renard leise aber mit so scharfer Stimme, dass er verstummte. Wieder eroberte Nick eine so absolute Ungläubigkeit über Renards Verhalten, dass ihm die Worte fehlten. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf ihn gestürzt und hätte ihn geschüttelt und gefragt, was mit ihm los war, doch er konnte sich gar nicht bewegen. Verdutzt blinzelte er ihn an und versuchte einen Fehler im Bild zu sehen, doch Nicks untrügliche Intuition sagte ihm sehr genau, dass nichts falsch war. Der Captain hatte das Recht ihn zurechtzuweisen, auch wenn er es im PD vielleicht auf andere Art und Weise getan hätte. Es war er selbst, der sich gerade daneben benahm und DAS war der Fehler im Bild. Er reagierte nicht mehr wie er selbst und das nur, weil dieser Mann ihn geküsst hatte und das noch nicht mal zugab?!   
„Ein Höllengesandter heißt nicht zwangsläufig, dass er aus der Hölle kommt. Es ist nur eine Bezeichnung, deutet aber natürlich auf seinen Charakter hin. Weiterhin bedeutet sein Name M‘utantor so was wie „Wechsler“, das heißt, er kann seine Gestalt wechseln. Und er hat nichts Gutes im Sinn. Da er kein Wesen ist, funktioniert er auch nicht wie eines und ist somit ziemlich unberechenbar für mich und dich auch. Er kommt ursprünglich aus einer anderen Welt und es gibt nur sehr wenige dieser Höllengesandten. Normalerweise sind andere Instanzen als ein Grimm für diese Kreaturen zuständig, doch aus einem bestimmten Grund ist es nun in unserer Stadt und wir müssen es loswerden. Du wirst dich nun fragen, woher ich das weiß. Es geht dich nichts an. Du willst wissen, ob ich es gesehen habe? Nein, habe ich nicht, denn es hat keine Gestalt, es sei denn, es nimmt eine an. Die Gestalt, die es annimmt, ist bekannt und kann im Grunde jeder Mensch, jedes Tier und jedes Wesen sein. Dafür muss es die entsprechende Wunschgestalt nur kennenlernen, indem es sie unbemerkt beobachtet. Meistens entsorgt er die Wunschhaut so unauffällig wie möglich, um keine unnötigen Komplikationen heraufzubeschwören. Es ist also ein Mörder. Das Schlimmste aber ist, es sammelt Emotionen. Teilweise ernährt es sich davon, bis die Personen in seiner Umgebung so ausgelaugt sind, dass es weiterziehen muss. Einen großen Teil dieser gesammelten Emotionen bringt es aber zu einem Nest, um die Brut damit zu versorgen. M’utantoren sind zwar geschlechtslos, haben aber immer Junge, weil die entsprechende Brut vor über tausend Jahren abgelegt wurde. Sie sind eher wie die Arbeiterbienen in einem Bienenstock. Das Nest befindet sich an einem geheimen Ort. All das wäre nicht so schlimm, da stimme ich deinem tendenziell gelangweilten Blick zu. Aber es wird schlimm. Denn, wenn meine Informationen richtig sind, wovon ich erst einmal ausgehe, dann schlüpfen die Jungen nicht nur in diesem Jahrhundert, sondern innerhalb der nächsten Monate. Es wird nicht nur ein Junges oder zehn kleine M’utantoren sein, sondern Milliarden, Nick!“

 

Sean Renard hatte bisher gefasst gewirkt, doch seine Stimme war immer düsterer geworden. Plötzlich verstand Nick das Whiskyglas in seiner Hand und wünschte sich, er hätte seines nicht abgelehnt. Als hätte Renard seine Gedanken gelesen, stand er auf und goss sich ein weiteres und Nick ein Glas ein.  
Wortlos reichte er es ihm und sah ihn dabei fest an.  
„Ich denke, du kannst meine Geschichte bis zum Ende verfolgen. Wenn diese Jungen schlüpfen, wird von der Menschheit nichts mehr übrig bleiben. Innerhalb von Tagen wird der gesamte Planet den M’utantoren gehören. Wenn wir es nicht verhindern, Nick.“  
„Wie?“, fragte er belegt nach.  
„Wir müssen das Nest finden. Es gibt nur eines, doch das enthält Milliarden winziger Eier. Wir müssen es zerstören. Die Schwierigkeit besteht darin das Nest rechtzeitig zu finden. Dafür müssten wir erst den M’utantor aufspüren, der praktisch jeder sein könnte. Zeig mir deine Aufzeichnung, vielleicht hat einer deiner Vorfahren etwas Schlaues dazu herausgefunden!“  
Fordernd hielt er Nick die Hand hin, doch der zögerte. Nicht, weil er Renard die Information nicht geben wollte.   
„Vielleicht klingt es lächerlich, doch woher weiß ich, dass du nicht gerade der M’utantor bist, so merkwürdig wie du letzte Nacht drauf warst?!“ Sean ließ seine Hand sinken und verengte seine Augen wieder drohend.  
„Ich war merkwürdig? Das würdest du nicht behaupten, wenn du mich kennen würdest. Was du nicht tust, weil ich das niemanden erlaube. Aber ich kann dir so viel sagen, als dass ich letzte Nacht keineswegs merkwürdig war. Nur bist du zufällig ins Bild gestolpert und hast dich unnötigerweise aufgedrängt.“  
„Und der Kuss?“, fragte Nick leise nach. Seine Stimme zitterte dabei ein wenig.  
„Welcher Kuss? Ich rede davon, dass ich betrunken war und du mich nach Haus gebracht hast. Hin und wieder überkommt mich das Verlangen nach einem allumfassenden Vergessen. Dann gehe ich in die billigste und schäbigste Kneipe, die ich finden kann. Das tue ich deshalb, weil ich mir sicher sein kann, dass ich danach für die nächste, hoffentlich sehr lange Zeit derart von mir selbst angewidert bin, dass ich solche Fehltritte sein lasse. Bevor du nachfragst, es gibt eine Menge, was ich vergessen will, doch du bist nicht in der Position, dass du darüber Auskunft verlangen darfst.“  
„In welcher Position müsste ich mich denn befinden?“ Nick konnte Renards Intension sich besinnungslos zu trinken nachvollziehen. Dass er aber nach wie vor hartnäckig leugnete ihn geküsst zu haben, irritierte Nick weiterhin sehr.  
„Du müsstest mein Freund sein. Doch wir sind keine Freunde und werden es nie werden. Lassen wir es einfach dabei bewenden und widmen uns den wichtigeren Dingen.“ Komischerweise hatte Nick das Gefühl, dass sich der andere Mann gern noch zu persönlichen Absichten geäußert hätte, doch offenbar beschränkte er sich ganz absichtlich selbst, indem er einfach das Thema wechseln wollte.   
Konnte er sich wirklich nicht an den Kuss erinnern? Nick bezweifelte das sehr stark. Es war wohl eher so, dass er den Kuss bereute, sich vielleicht auch dafür schämte und bis zur Unkenntlichkeit nach hinten verdrängen wollte, um ihn so schnell es ging zu vergessen. Jede Erwähnung seinerseits brachte die Erinnerung daran zurück und … was? Verärgerte Renard? Verärgert sah er nicht aus. Eher ein wenig ratlos, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Andererseits, vielleicht gab es diesen Kuss tatsächlich nicht? Vielleicht saß der M’utantor ihm gegenüber und die Leiche des Captains war schon irgendwo verscharrt. Eiskalte Schauer huschten Nick bei diesen Gedanken über den Rücken.

 

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hoffe ich, dass in deinen Aufzeichnung etwas darüber stehen könnte, wie man erkennen kann, in welcher Gestalt der M’utantor gerade steckt.“  
Wieder hielt ihm Sean seine Hand auffordernd hin.  
„Nur, wenn du mich nochmal küsst?“, brachte Nick atemlos sein Anliegen vor. Wieder hatte er nie im Leben die Absicht so etwas zu sagen. Aber etwas musste geschehen, damit er verstehen könnte, was hier geschah. Sein Unterbewusstsein traf hier gerade die Entscheidung für ihn.  
Verdutzt blinzelte der Captain ihn an. Seine Miene schwankte zwischen verächtlichem Lachen und Ärger.  
„Nochmal würde implizieren, ich hätte es schon getan. Aber das habe ich nicht, Nick. Davon ganz abgesehen, läuft dieses Spiel andersherum. Du tust etwas für mich und bekommst eine Belohnung.“  
„Wie bitte?“ Ein belustigter Ton des Unglaubens kam aus Nicks Mund.  
„Du und ich, wir haben feste Positionen und daran ist nichts änderbar. Kommst du als Grimm zu mir, bin ich dir gern zu Diensten, denn das entspricht meinen eigenen Absichten. Kommst du als Detective oder gar als Nick zu mir, hast du meine Bedingungen zu erfüllen. Davon abgesehen, was hast du an meiner Formulierung „Ich pflege keine so intimen Beziehungen oder gar derartig körperlichen Umgang mit Männern“ nicht verstanden?“  
„Du hast mich verdammt nochmal geküsst und es … war …“ Nick brach mit glühenden Wangen ab, doch Renard sah ihn abwartend an.  
„Es hat sich angefühlt, als wenn es dir gefallen hat. Als … wenn du es unbedingt wolltest und nichts dich davon abgehalten hätte dir zu nehmen, was du wolltest …“, flüsterte Nick und wich nun doch verlegen seinem Blick aus.  
„Auch wenn es nur hypothetisch ist, da es den Kuss nicht gab: Ja, das klingt nach mir. Doch warum sollte ich dich jetzt küssen? Du gibst mir die Aufzeichnungen auch so, weil du ein Interesse an meiner Hilfe hast. Weil ich es für dich übersetzen kann und weil du weißt, dass wir zusammenarbeiten müssen, um dieses … Ding zu finden und seine Brut zu vernichten.“  
„Und woher weiß ich, dass es überhaupt so ein Ding gibt und nicht alles eine Erfindung von dir ist? In meinen Aufzeichnungen steht nichts von einem M’utantor.“  
„Zu welchem Zweck sollte ich so etwas erfinden? Weil wir sonst keine Probleme haben? Oder weil du denkst, ich würde gern mehr Zeit mit dir allein verbringen?“  
Unter zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und schon wieder unverständlich gekränkt starrte Nick ihn finster an. Der Captain hatte Recht und doch waberte schon wieder diese heiße Glut in Nicks Bauch. Umso rigider sein Vorgesetzter mit ihm sprach, umso heißer wurde dieses Knäul. Am liebsten hätte er sich nun auf Renard gestürzt, um diese unerklärliche Anspannung loszuwerden.  
„Ich werde mich erkundigen, ob du die Wahrheit über den M’utantor sagst, das ist dir klar, oder?“  
„Natürlich, Nick. Nichts anderes habe ich von dir erwartet. Und du solltest das auch tun, denn vielleicht findest du so eine Spur, denn ich habe keine gefunden.“  
Jetzt reichte ihm Nick doch das dünne Heft, hielt es jedoch fest, als der Captain danach griff. Es war schwierig, doch machbar. Er sah Sean Renard direkt in die grünen Augen und formulierte mit fester Stimme:  
„Sag mir, was ich tun soll, um einen Kuss zu bekommen!“  
Renard lachte nicht und sagte auch nichts. Er sah ihn nur sehr ernst, fast schon andächtig und ziemlich lange an.  
„Das ist kurioser Spaß, Nick. Es ist eher eine Lebenseinstellung … sag mir, welche Erkenntnis du dir davon erwartest?“  
Nicks Mund war staubtrocken und er suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten, um möglichst unbeschadet aus diesem Gespräch herauszukommen, obwohl das kaum noch möglich war.  
„Ich … will wissen, warum du dieses Chaos in mir mit nur einer einzigen, kurzen Berührung auslösen konntest.“  
„Das hätte vermutlich jeder Mann gekonnt, der es gewagt hätte dich zu küssen“, merkte Sean an und klang zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend eine Spur einfühlsam.  
„Willst du damit sagen, dass du … weißt, dass ich mich vielleicht auch zu Männern hingezogen fühle?“  
„Weißt du es denn?“  
„Keineswegs. Ich kam bisher nicht in diese Verlegenheit und war bisher auch mit den Frauen ganz glücklich. Ich bin … wirklich durcheinander und …würde gern herausfinden, was geschehen ist.“  
„Das kann ich gut verstehen und deine Offenheit mir gegenüber weiß ich zu schätzen. Aber ich wiederhole es besser nochmal: Ich habe kein derartiges Interesse an Männern. Es tut mir leid, dass du etwas falsch in mein angebliches Verhalten hineininterpretiert hast. Aber da ich dich respektiere, werde ich dir einen Schritt entgegen kommen. Ich habe dir gesagt, was ich erwarte. Tu es und du bekommst, was du willst. Eins noch, gestern Nacht wäre ich nicht nach Hause gefahren, falls du das gedacht hast. Ich hatte vor im Auto zu schlafen, um am Morgen genau zu wissen, wohin ich nie wieder gehen werde. Du aber hast mir das mit deiner Gutmenschlichkeit verdorben. Das soll dennoch kein Vorwurf sein …“  
Renard sah aus, als würde er noch etwas anfügen wollen, ließ es aber besser sein. 

Nick überlegte fieberhaft, was er damit gemeint haben könnte, dass er ihm schon gesagt hatte, was er erwartete. Meinte er diese lächerliche Liste? Hatte der Captain das vorhin tatsächlich ernst gemeint? Unfassbar, stöhnte Nick innerlich, hielt aber besser den Mund und überließ ihm endlich das dünne Heftchen.  
„Entschuldigung, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe …“, murmelte er wenig später dann doch leise und hob nochmal das leere Glas an die Lippen, um den letzten Tropfen Whisky zu ergattern. Sean blätterte schon durch das Heft und sah nicht mal hoch, als er sagte:  
„Hör auf dich um mich zu kümmern zu wollen, Nick, das steht dir nicht zu.“  
Die bittere Erwiderung ‚Wenn ich mich nicht kümmere, wer tut es denn dann?‘ lag Nick schon auf der Zunge, doch er schluckte sie runter und schwieg.


	4. Chapter 4

Nachdem der Captain eine Weile still und konzentriert gelesen hatte, sah er nun hoch. Er sagte nicht gleich etwas, sondern betrachtete Nick so lange, dass er unruhig wurde.  
„Was? Geht es doch noch schlimmer?“, fragte er besorgt nach.  
„Du solltest alle Menschen und Wesen an denen dir etwas liegt besser aus Portland wegschicken, Nick.“ Der Captain klang anteilnehmend, doch seine Mimik war recht ausdruckslos. Noch immer musterte er Nick auf seltsam intensive Weise und sah dann wirklich für eine Sekunde zur Seite, nur um gleich darauf weiterzusprechen.  
„Hör mir zu, ich übersetzte es jetzt für dich:

Endlich ist es mir gelungen weiterzukommen. Ich verfolgte eine Spur bis nach Florenz und habe mir dabei die Italienische Sprache angeeignet. Es ist 1902 und der Sommer ist unerträglich heiß. Was ich gefunden habe? Informationen. Es war nicht einfach, doch ich traf zufällig einen interessanten Mann, eine Art Jäger wie ich – einen Mann der Schriften, wie er sich selbst nannte. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, es wäre ein Grimm, denn auch er hatte ein unfassbares Arsenal von Waffen, von denen ich einige nicht mal beim Namen nennen konnte. Er stellte sich als Giles Bradley vor und war Engländer. Er hatte noch nie von einem Grimm gehört, ebenso wenig wie ich je von einem Mann der Schriften gehört hatte. Doch Bradley erklärte mir, dass es wohl nicht so einfach war mit der Welt, wie ich mir das vorstellte. Er versuchte mir eine Erklärung zu geben, verwendete Begriffe wie Dimensionen und Zeitstrom, doch ich verstand das alles nicht. Wichtig war, dass er wohl zufällig dasselbe Wesen jagte, wie ich es tat. Er nannte es Huringa und ich gab ihm den Namen Mutatione, in Anlehnung an das Land, in dem ich gerade war. Bradley erzählte mir von dem geheimen Nest, dieses Huringas, dessen Höllenbrut eines Tages die gesamte Welt vernichten würde und ich erklärte ihm, wie es sich ernährte. Ich war dem Mutatione gefolgt, indem ich mein Augenmerk auf ungewöhnliche Vorfälle richtete, die mit überschwappenden Emotionen verbunden waren, wie große Feuer in Städten, Unglücke, bei denen viele Menschen starben, Naturkatastrophen aber auch andere Ereignisse wie Schießereien und Massenmorden. Deshalb war ich in Florenz. Hier geschah es jüngst, dass ein ehemaliger, eifersüchtiger Liebhaber, der bei der Hochzeit seiner ehemaligen Verlobten jedes einzelne Familienmitglied erschossen hatte. Danach hatte er sich selbst getötet. Der Mutatione hat offensichtlich anschließend seine Gestalt gewechselt, denn man fand später die Leiche (oder man sollte besser sagen, die Überreste der Haut) des Priesters, der zum Zeitpunkt der Schießerei nicht gesehen wurde (anscheinend war er mit Fressen beschäftigt). Der Jäger und ich waren einer Meinung, dass diese potenzierte Todesangst ein Festessen für den Mutatione gewesen sein musste. War er noch in Florenz? Nach welchen Kriterien suchte er die Orte und die Opfer aus? Ich diskutierte das mit meinem momentanen Weggefährten. Er war der Meinung, dass positive Gefühle anziehender auf den Huringa wirkten, doch er konnte mich nicht davon überzeugen. Ich erzählte ihm von meiner Arbeit die sogenannten Wesen in Schach zu halten und da sagte Bradley:  
„Siehst du, da hast du es! Deine Wesen wogen, oder wie auch immer du das nennst, und damit sind große Emotionen verbunden. Kein gewöhnlicher Mensch ist dieser Flut von Gefühlen ausgesetzt und muss sie kanalisieren und kontrollieren, weil in ihnen drin noch etwas wohnt, verstehst du, Kumpel?“ Ich mochte übrigens nicht, dass er dauernd Kumpel zu mir sagte, doch er ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. Es war eben seine herzliche Art. Seine Erklärung gefiel mir und so sah ich mir zum ersten Mal alle Opfer des Hochzeitsmassakers genauer an. Es war tatsächlich so. Zwei Drittel der Gäste waren Wesen der unterschiedlichsten Art gewesen. Bisher hatte ich es für einen Zufall gehalten. Doch als ich später alte Ereignisse dieser Art rekapitulierte und nachforschte, stellte sich heraus, dass wirklich unverhältnismäßig oft Wesen verstrickt waren. Vielleicht weil sie eher zu intensiveren Emotionen neigen, wie ein normaler Mensch. Man denke dabei nur an ein Blutbad, wenn es in einen Blutrausch verfällt!  
Wir kamen der Sache also ein ganzes Stück weiter. Der Schlüssel sind die Wesen. Sie stellen quasi die Leibspeise eines Huringas dar.  
Mein ‚Kumpel‘ gab meinen Wesen zwar Namen wie Tulpa, Werwolf oder Banshee aber letztlich war es ein und das Selbe: Nicht menschlich! Meine Suche würde sich also nur noch auf Orte konzentrieren, an denen sich mehr Wesen aufhielten, als anderswo. So könnte ich die Suche in Zukunft eingrenzen.  
Bevor ich mich von meinem Kollegen verabschiedete, der auf dem Weg nach Amerika war, weil sich da wohl ein weiteres Höllentor geöffnet hatte, was wichtiger war, als ein einzelnes Wesen zu jagen, fragte ich ihn noch, ob er wüsste, woran man erkennen könnte, ob ein Mutatione in einem Körper steckt.  
Warum mich das interessierte? Ich töte die Wesen doch so oder so, ob Mutatione oder nicht, fragte er. Bradley hatte natürlich recht, doch ich erklärte ihm, dass ich Aufzeichnungen für alle Grimms mache, um so viel wie möglich Informationen über die Wesen zu sammeln. Er klopfte mir liebevoll auf die Schulter und meinte lachend: Also auch ein Mann der Schriften, ich wusste es doch. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, Kumpel, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie man einen Huringa enttarnen kann. Er jagt Emotionen, so viel ist sicher. Umso mehr, umso besser. Doch ich bin trotz deiner Skepsis sicher, dass ihn Gefühle wie Lust und Zuneigung und Freude mehr anziehen, als die negativen Gefühle. Ich würde sagen, stell ihm eine Falle. Aber wir wissen beide, dass es einfacher ist zu leiden als glücklich zu sein, oder? Vielleicht sieht man es irgendwie an seinem Blick? In seinen Augen, verstehst du?  
Das wage ich zu bezweifeln, sagte ich Bradley.  
Und wenn er seine Opfer beobachtet, um sie kennenzulernen und richtig kopieren zu können, wie tut er das? In welcher Form ist er dann? Unsichtbar?  
Nein, ich denke, er schlüpft vorübergehend in ein Tier, was einfacher zu übernehmen und zu entsorgen ist. Ich starrte ihn an und ärgerte mich gleich danach nicht von selbst darauf gekommen zu sein. Ein Tier! Natürlich! Wie dumm ich war. Aber wie sollte ich ihn so aufspüren? Er könnte von der Ameise bis zum Adler alles sein.  
Der Jäger verabschiedete sich von mir und wünschte mir viel Glück bei der Jagd. Sobald er das Höllentor geschlossen hatte und noch am Leben war, würde er mich aufsuchen und mit mir zusammen den Mutatione jagen und töten. Versprach er mir. Ich habe nie wieder etwas von Giles Bradley gehört. Er muss wohl tot sein.  
Ich sehe mich hier in Italien noch ein wenig um und hoffe, dass ich eine Spur von dem Mutatione finden kann.

Gustav B. Grimm. 1902“

 

Sean blätterte vorsichtshalber um, doch die nächste Seite war leer.   
„Er hat den Mutatione also weder getötet, noch das Nest gefunden. So viel ist sicher. Was zum Teufel ist ein Jäger oder ein Mann der Schriften?“ Nick wusste gar nicht, was er zuerst sagen sollte, so sehr rasten seine Gedanken in jede Richtung.  
„Das ist nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass wir wissen, warum das Ding in Portland ist. Hier gibt es mehr Wesen als anderswo und der paradoxe Grund bist entweder du, Nick oder das Nest. Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass hier auch der Zugang zu seinem Nest ist. Wir müssen es jetzt nur noch identifizieren, es verfolgen und die Brut und den M‘utantor vernichten.“ Renard klang sachlich, sah aber besorgt aus.  
„Und? Schauen wir uns jetzt wirklich jede Fliege an, um ihn zu finden?“, fragte Nick müde und rieb sich über die Augen.  
„Es gibt keinen Grund jetzt schon zynisch zu werden. Er bevorzugt Wesen, was ich logisch finde und observiert sie in Tierform, um herauszufinden, ob es sich lohnt es zu übernehmen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er größere Tiere bevorzugt, da sie mehr Überblick haben. Vögel wäre meine erste Wahl, wenn ich ein M’utantor wäre. Was fällt dir dazu ein?“ Abwartend sah ihn der Captain an. Nick allerdings lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Juliette!“, keuchte er und sprang erregt auf.  
„Sie ist in Gefahr!“  
„Unter anderem, ja, auch wenn sie kein Wesen ist. Ich sagte dir vorhin, sieh zu, dass alle, die dir lieb sind, bis auf weiteres aus Portland verschwinden.“  
„Monroe auch? So schlimm ist es also?“  
„Das ist es, Nick. Weiterhin würde ich vorschlagen, wir begeben uns gemeinsam zu einem Ort, an dem sich viele Wesen auf einmal treffen. Vielleicht finden wir dort etwas heraus. Achte auf Tiere jeglicher Art, doch versuche dabei nicht paranoid zu werden.“  
„Wie? Wie frisst es, Captain? Darüber stand in dem Text nichts. Wenn es Emotionen als Nahrung braucht, wie kommt es da ran?“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, doch ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es dazu in der Nähe sein muss, ein Beobachter im Schatten, der die Schwingungen irgendwie absorbiert und speichern kann, um sie seiner But zu bringen. Im erwähnten Fall des Hochzeitsgemetzel hat sich der ‚Priester‘ sicher irgendwo versteckt gehalten, um in Ruhe fressen zu können.“  
„Das heißt, man könnte es also enttarnen, wenn man …“ Nick brach ab, denn eine verräterische Hitze schoss in seine Wangen. Renard sah ihn geduldig abwartend an und Nick fiel zum Glück eine Ausrede ein. Seinen eigentlichen und vollkommen abwegigen Gedanken wollte er lieber nicht aussprechen. Denn er hätte gelautet, dass er als Grimm und Sean als Zauberbiest so etwas unwiderstehlich Köstliches wären, dass der M’utantor sicher nicht weit weg wäre, wenn sie miteinander schlafen würden. Ihre Energie während dieser Begegnung würde leuchten wie die Sonne, da war sich Nick fast sicher.  
„Wenn man sich absichtlich einem Schmerz oder schrecklichem Leid hingibt, wird es vielleicht angezogen, will zuschauen und man kann es so finden? Vielleicht suchen wir auf Friedhöfen, bei Trauerfeiern?“  
„Das wäre eine Option“, gab Sean zu.  
„Und Krankenhäuser? Bei Geburten? Oder bei Taufen?“  
„Da sind zu wenige Personen involviert. Es muss größer sein, denke ich.“  
„Massenorgien in Bordellen? Events in diverse abartige SM-Clubs?“  
Seans Blick wurde erst starr, dann verengte er wieder auf diese argwöhnische Art die Augen und Nick musste leise lachen.  
„War nur ein Scherz, doch dein Gesichtsausdruck war es wert.“  
Der Captain schoss aus seinem Sessel hoch, wobei das Heft zu Boden fiel. Mit großen Schritten war er bei Nick, legte beide Hände dicht neben seine Schultern auf die Lehne der Couch und funkelte ihn aufgebracht an. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von Nick entfernt und wieder schoss die Hitze ungehindert in seine Wangen.  
„Du solltest aufhören das ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, Grimm. Hier geht es um mehr, als um ein paar Wesen, die du abschlachten sollst. Es geht um nichts anderes, als um das Überleben der Menschheit. Wenn du nicht mit dem entsprechenden Ernst an die Sache herangehen kannst, dann lass es bleiben. Ich kümmere mich ohne deine Hilfe darum.“  
Sean hatte eigentlich nur geflüstert, doch trotzdem stach die Schärfe und Kälte seiner Worte Nick in den Leib wie Eiszapfen. Aus einem nicht nachvollziehbaren Grund hatte Nick das Gefühl, der Mann meinte weitaus mehr als nur die Jagd auf den M’utantor. Sprach er von dieser nicht genauer definierbaren Situation zwischen ihnen? Von seinem unverständlichen Leugnen des Kusses, seine grotesken Forderung eine absurde Liste betreffend und Nicks beschämenden Wunsch nach der Wiederholung des Kusses, den es doch gar nicht gegeben hatte? Nick war durcheinander und es wurde immer schlimmer. Andererseits hatte ihm der Captain gerade einen Weg aus dem Chaos gezeigt. Er musste sich nur auf die Jagd nach dem Ding konzentrieren und alles andere ausblenden.  
„Du hast recht!“, gab er leise zu. Sean wich zurück und nahm seine prickelnde Hitze mit. Nick fröstelte und sah ihm nach, wie er das Heft aufhob und sich wieder setzte.

 

„Was schlägst du also vor?“ Noch immer klopfte Nicks Herz wie wild. Ob der Nähe Renards oder der kuriosen und so seltsam aufgeladenen Situation, war ihm selbst nicht ganz klar.  
„Du gehst nach Hause und siehst zu, dass Juliette die Stadt verlässt, denn du solltest bei absolut klarem Verstand sein. Dann schläfst du dich aus. Ich werde sehen, wo und wann in Portland größere Trauerfeiern und Hochzeiten angesetzt sind, auf denen es ganz sicher Wesen geben wird, die werden wir besuchen. Zieh dir etwas Dunkles, am besten einen Anzug an, sonst fallen wir auf. Ich persönlich würde den Trauerfeiern den Vorzug geben, da Trauer wesentlich ehrlicher ist, als vorgetäuschte Freude bei Hochzeiten. Stimmst du mir zu?“  
Er nickte nur leicht.  
„Ich schreibe dir eine Nachricht, wann und wo wir uns treffen. Achte auf Tiere, doch übertreibe es nicht. Ich weiß, wie schnell man sich in einen Verfolgungswahn hineinsteigern kann und warne dich hiermit ausdrücklich.“  
„Du sagtest etwas von einem Ort, an dem sich viele Wesen treffen?“, fragte Nick nach, denn irgendwie hatte er die Befürchtung, dass Renard ihm Informationen vorenthielt.  
„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Nick. Du wirst verstehen, dass ich dir diese Information nicht ohne weiteres anvertraue, sondern es nur tue, wenn es notwendig ist. Denn wie du dich bestimmt erinnerst, bist du ein Grimm und damit eine potenzielle Gefahr für Wesen. Wenn es so weit ist und es dazu kommt, werde ich dir sagen, was du wissen musst. Du solltest mir vertrauen, auch wenn ich weiß, wie schwer das ist“  
Nicht so schwer, wie es dir fällt mir zu vertrauen, hätte Nick am liebsten gesagt, schwieg aber.  
„Und jetzt gehst du besser!“, sagte Renard mit einem derart kühlen Ton, dass Nick fast automatisch aufstand. Sofort ärgerte sich aber über seine prompte Reaktion. Der Captain drückte ihm sein Heft in die Hand und sah ihn auffordernd an. Wieder war da dieser glühende Strudel in Nicks Bauch. Er schob verstimmt die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Und wenn ich noch nicht gehen will?“  
Ganz überraschend lachte Sean. Es klang erst wirklich erheitert, doch als er sprach floss eisige Herablassung durch jedes Wort.  
„Es wäre gut, wenn du lernst wo deine Grenzen sind. Sowohl als Grimm, als auch als Detective Burkhard. Nick ist mir egal, denn mit ihm habe ich nichts zu tun.“ Sofort fühlte sich Nick gedemütigt und verletzt. Starrsinnig erwiderte er trotzdem mit einigermaßen fester Stimme:  
„Und warum sollte ich dann dein krankes Spiel mitspielen und dir eine Liste über deine Ekelhaftigkeit schreiben?“  
„Oh, das hast du falsch verstanden. Du sollst gar nichts. Du tust es einfach, weil du es willst. Weil du dir einbildest, dass es da etwas gab, was dich berührt hat. Ich sagte dir, dass du eine Antwort woanders suchen sollst, doch du bist so dickköpfig. Schreibe die Liste, wenn du willst und lass es, wenn dir der Ernst fehlt. Falls du es jedoch tust ….“  
Mit einem unerwarteten Schritt stand Sean plötzlich dicht vor Nick. Er musste schlucken, um seine pulsierendes Knäul im Magen unter Kontrolle zu behalten.  
„Dann was …?“ Er flüsterte und hatte in kindischer Erwartung ein wenig sein Kinn gehoben, um vielleicht doch Seans Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Würde er wieder nach Whisky schmecken?  
„Werde ich es dir nicht leicht machen, Grimm.“  
Seans Stimme war leise aber eindringlich. Er berührte ihn nicht, sah ihm nur intensiv in die Augen.  
„Ich bitte doch darum …“, flüsterte Nick rau und wandte sich dann ab. Er musste diesen verfluchten Ort jetzt sofort verlassen, ehe er doch noch in Versuchung kam eine Auseinandersetzung zu provozieren, die nur Nachteile haben würde. Renard ließ ihn wortlos gehen und schloss die Tür leise hinter ihm. Erst als er das Haus verließ und zittrig die kühlere Nachtluft in die Lungen saugte, überlegte Nick, ob der Captain ihm gerade eine Lektion in Sachen Selbstdisziplin gegeben hatte. Seit er bei ihm in der Wohnung war, hatte sich Nick unaufhörlich durch seine blasierte und dominierende Art und Weise provoziert gefühlt. Der Grimm in ihm hätte sich gern mehrmals sehr impulsiv auf Renard gestürzt und ihm gezeigt, was ein Wesen wie er für ihn war. Doch Nicks menschlicher Respekt und Anstand hatte ihn in einen Zwiespalt gebracht. Letztlich hatte er es geschafft seine aggressiven Impulse zurückzuhalten und war irgendwie sehr stolz darauf seine Haltung gewahrt zu haben.  
Als er später vor seinem Haus parkte, gab er außerdem zu, dass ihn Sean Renards distanziertes Verhalten nur umso mehr dazu animierte ihm gefallen zu wollen. Das brennende Glühen in seinem Inneren war nur zum Teil Wut, verstand Nick nun. Es war definitiv Erregung, doch die hatte zwei Seiten. Aggression und Lust.   
So weit war es mit ihm also schon gekommen?  
Im PPD arbeitete Renard und er einigermaßen problemlos zusammen. Sie hatten dieselben Ziele und meist auch ähnliche Absichten. Der Captain hielt ihm den Rücken frei, wenn es doch mal zum Einsatz des Grimms kommen musste und Nick musste seiner Aussage zustimmen: Sean Renard war dem Grimm zu Diensten, wenn es notwendig war. Privat hatten sie weniger zusammen zu tun, doch wenn, dann wurde es schnell kompliziert und verworren. Eines aber wusste Nick immer: Eine mysteriöse Zuneigung zu Renard hielt ihn davon ab ihn zu töten und sie brachte ihn sogar dazu ihn in gewisser Weise zu beschützen und zu helfen, wenn es angebracht war. Nick wusste, dass niemand sein Verhalten verstand aber vielleicht war er nun auf dem besten Wege es endlich selbst zu verstehen.  
Mit reichlich schlechtem Gewissen öffnete er seine Haustür. Sein Gewissen wurde fast unterirdisch mies, als er seine Vorfreude darüber bemerkte, Juliette für die nächste Zeit weit weg zu wissen. Es waren schäbige Gedanken, die ihn schmerzten. Andererseits, wenn er nicht bald verstand, was mit ihm geschah und wenn sie den M’utantor nicht zu fassen bekamen und nicht seine Brut vernichten würden, war alles andere sowieso egal. 

 

Juliette reagierte schockiert und Nick versuchte sie zu beruhigen, wobei er seine Augen ununterbrochen durch die Umgebung huschen ließ, um eventuell ein Tier zu entdecken. Aber es könnte eine verdammte Hausmilbe sein, die man nicht mal mit dem bloßen Auge würde wahrnehmen können. Immerhin packte seine Freundin sofort ihren Koffer und würde gleich morgen früh nach LA aufbrechen, um dort eine alte Freundin zu besuchen. Inzwischen hatte sie glücklicherweise verstanden wie wichtig die Arbeit des Grimms war und wollte ungern ein Hindernis sein und im Weg herumstehen. Dabei ahnte sie natürlich nichts von Nicks ganz geheimen, finsteren Sehnsüchten, die er hoffte ein wenig genauer betrachten zu können.  
Nick war erleichtert, dass Juliette die Stadt so unkompliziert verließ und schämte sich im selben Moment dafür. 

Monroe am nächsten Morgen zu überzeugen aus der Stadt zu verschwinden, war schon um einiges schwieriger. Zusammen mit Rosalee lauschte er ungläubig Nicks Erzählung.  
„Eurem Gesichtsausdruck nach, nehme ich an, ihr habt noch nie von einem M’utantor gehört?“, fragte Nick resigniert und beide schüttelten den Kopf.  
„Ein Nest? In Portland?“, fragte Rosalee schaudernd nach.  
„Wo könnte das sein, Monroe? Ideen?“ Das Blutbad wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf und hatte einen abwesenden Blick.   
„Nun … die Zugänge sind sicherlich unterirdisch, könnte ich mir vorstellen. Wenn die Eier da schon so lange liegen, dann muss der Ort viel älter als Portland sein. Vielleicht ist es auch nicht direkt unter Portland, sondern ein wenig außerhalb.“  
„Was käme dafür in Frage?“  
„Hm, es könnte überall sein. Aber mir fällt in diesem Zusammenhang tatsächlich etwas ein. Als ich etwas dreizehn Jahre alt war, fuhr mein Vater mal mit mir an einen Ort, um mir ein paar Techniken im effizienten Jagen beizubringen. Es war fürchterlich und blutig, sage ich euch. Wir campten am Ufer des Bull Ran Lake. Ich komme darauf, weil es da eine Besonderheit gab. Um den See herum gab es seltsame Krater, deren Existenz mein Vater mir nicht erklären konnte. Er sagte nur, ich soll aufpassen nicht in eines dieser Erdlöcher zu treten, sonst würde ich bis zum Erdmittelpunkt durchrutschen. Es war ein Scherz, doch ich machte einen riesen Bogen um diese Krater und es gab einige davon. Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, sah es aus, als wenn an diesen Stellen die Erde nachgegeben hätte, was dafür sprechen würde, dass irgendwie darunter Hohlräume sein könnten.  
Aber das ist wirklich nur eine Spekulation und das Nest könnte sonst wo sein. Wir werden uns aber trotzdem drum kümmern, Nick“, bot Monroe an und auch Rosalee nickte, wenn auch zögerlich.  
„Das werdet ihr nicht. Ihr werdet eine nette Urlaubsreise machen, die euch weit weg von Portland führt, nämlich in Sicherheit!“, legte Nick fest, war aber trotzdem von dem lieben Angebot der beiden gerührt.  
„Aber wir können dich doch nicht in so einer Situation nicht allein lassen, Nick!“  
„Ich bin nicht allein. Der Captain und ich …“  
„Der Captain …“, unterbrach ihn Monroe verächtlich.  
„Sei nicht unfair, mein Freund. Du weißt, dass wir uns auf ihn verlassen können, wenn es hart auf hart kommt.“ Monroes Antwort lag in seinen Augen, doch er schwieg weise.  
„Und es gibt ja noch Hank. Ich werde ihn einweihen und er wird uns eine gute Hilfe sein, das weißt du doch. Dir und all deinen Freunden aber, würde ich empfehlen die Stadt zu verlassen, ehe einer von euch ein Opfer des M’utantors wird.“  
„Woher weißt du, ob wir das nicht schon sind?“, fragte Rosalee klug nach.  
„Ich weiß es, wenn ihr die Stadt verlasst und mir den Wunsch erfüllt euch in Sicherheit zu wissen.“  
Rosalee schenkte ihm ein aufrichtiges Lächeln, doch Monroe seufzte nur unglücklich.  
„Aber ihr werdet uns brauchen …“  
„Lasst mir den Schlüssel für das Geschäft hier, dann komme ich notfalls an Zutaten heran, die ich vielleicht brauche.“  
„Aber Nick, ich kann dich doch nicht allein mit einem Zauberbiest die Welt retten lassen …“, jammerte das Blutbad und Nick musste lachen.  
„Bist du eifersüchtig, Monroe?“  
„Gibt es einen Grund?“, entgegnete das Blutbad scharfsinnig und Nicks Puls schoss in die Höhe. Er räusperte sich verlegen und sah zu Rosalee.  
„Bring ihn dazu die Koffer zu packen, ja?“  
„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, Nick!“  
„Ich weiß, Monroe. Keiner hat das. Doch es ist notwendig und wenn ihr hier seid, bin ich abgelenkt, weil ich versuche euch zu beschützen.“  
Rosalee gab ihm den Schlüssel für den Laden.  
„Pass auf dich auf, Nick!“ Er umarmte sie, danach Monroe, der ihm dabei ins Ohr raunte:  
„Wenn er nicht auf dich aufpasst, bringe ich ihn um!“  
Nick musste schmunzeln. Zu gern hätte er das Blutbad gesehen, wie er es mit einem Zauberbiest aufnahm. Monroe war mutig, würde trotzdem haushoch unterlegen sein. So einen unfairen Kampf würde es niemals geben dürfen.  
„Keine Sorge, ich passe eher auf ihn auf …“  
Monroe sah ihn fragend an, doch Nick verabschiedete sich schnell.


	5. Chapter 5

Nachdem Nick am nächsten Morgen seine Freundin verabschiedet hatte, rief er gleich bei Monroe und Rosalee an. Sie waren am Packen und würden innerhalb der nächsten Stunden in Richtung Mexiko unterwegs sein. Er wünschte den beiden viel Vergnügen und sah immer wieder auf sein Telefon, ob Renard ihm eine Nachricht geschickt hatte, wo sie sich treffen würden. Während er immer ungeduldiger wurde, kramte er sich durch Juliettes Schreibtischschubladen, weil er sich zu erinnern glaubte, dass seine Freundin mal eine Zeitlang im Zauber der japanischen Kalligraphie gefangen war. Als er schon aufgeben wollte, fand er endlich, was er suchte: alle Arten von Schreibfedern und sogar blaue und schwarze Tinte.  
War das nicht lächerlich? Nick dachte ernsthaft daran Renards bizarren Wunsch nach einer Liste seiner Verfehlungen zu erfüllen. Nur um was … einen Kuss zu bekommen? Ein verdammten Kuss, den er von einigen anderen Männern ganz sicher auch bekommen könnte, ohne absurde Forderungen zu erfüllen. Aber Nick wusste genau, dass es nicht irgendein Mann sein dufte. Es musste der Captain sein und er musste erfahren, was der Zauber daran war, der ihn derart aus der Bahn warf. Renard müsste diesen Kuss wiederholen und er würde notfalls diese bescheuerte Liste schreiben. Leider fand er keine handgeschöpften Blätter, sondern nur einen Block dessen Blätter immerhin antik wirkten. Das würde es tun müssen. Der Unterschied würde nicht zu bemerken sein, denn die Blätter waren recht dick und wirkten in der Tat fast wie handgeschöpft. Was sie aber nicht waren, wie Nick gut auf der Rückseite des Blockes lesen konnte.   
Immer noch keine Nachricht. Er setzte sich deshalb gleich an Juliettes Schreibtisch und legte los.

 

Dass es keineswegs einfach war, merkte Nick, nachdem er die Überschrift verfasst hatte. Sie lautete: Eine zweifelhafte Ehrung.   
Bei Punkt eins verirrten sich schon seine Gedanken, denn selbstverständlich wollte er Renards schlimmste Verfehlung zuerst auflisten. Doch welche war es? War es die, dass er garantiert schon einige Personen, sowohl Menschen, als auch Wesen getötet hatte? War es die, dass er eine lange Zeit Nick einen Vertrauten vorgespielt hatte? Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass Renard ihm nie näher getreten war, als es einem Vorgesetzten zugestanden hätte. Doch er hatte ihn eine lange Zeit im Glauben gelassen ein gewöhnlicher Mensch zu sein und hätte es auch weiterhin getan, wenn nicht alles herausgekommen wäre. War es die Sache mit Juliette, an der er im Grunde keine Schuld hatte? Auf den ersten Blick zumindest. Auf den zweiten Blick hatte er von Anfang an mit diesem Biest Adalind gemeinsame Sache gemacht. Wie sollte all das nur auf die Liste passen, dachte Nick verzweifelt und schrieb.

1\. Die unzähligen toten Personen, die auf dein Konto gehen   
2\. Deine hinterlistigen Lügen alles und jeden betreffend  
3\. Der jahrelange Missbrauch meines Vertrauens  
4\. Deine maßlose Arroganz, dein Stolz, dein unnötiger Hass auf dein Leben, von welchem du denkst, dass es dich benachteiligt hat  
5\. Deine blinde Rachsucht  
6\. Dein Drang alles und jeden zu manipulieren und in deine Pläne zu pressen  
7\. Deine Unnahbarkeit

 

Als Nicks Telefon schließlich doch klingelte, zuckte er zusammen. Der Captain!  
„Ich dachte, es ist besser, ich rufe gleich an. Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde am Eingang des River View Friedhofes. Drei Stunden später folgt eine weitere Beerdigung auf dem Crescent Grove und am Nachmittag sind wir Gast bei einer Hochzeit. Und Nick …?“  
„Ja, ich denke an meine Sonnenbrille.“ Am anderen Ende war ein seltsames Schweigen.  
„Das wollte ich nicht sagen. Ich wollte fragen, ob deine Freunde in Sicherheit sind.“  
„Wolltest du nicht, Captain. Aber ja, sind sie. Monroe und Rosalee fahren gleich los und Juliette ist schon weg. Ich werde Hank …“  
„Weihe ihn noch nicht ein. Es würde ihn nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Was ich gestern zu dir gesagt habe …“ Nicks Herz schlug wie verrückt. Der Kerl würde doch jetzt nicht etwa einen Rückzieher machen. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Nicht jetzt, wo er sich so viel Mühe mit dieser verfluchten Liste gemacht hatte. Seine Hand tat weh, weil er versucht hatte in seiner schönsten Schrift zu schreiben.  
„Ich höre dich gerade ganz schlecht, Captain. Warte kurz …“ Er legte auf, sah, dass die Tinte trocken war und packte alles in eine Umschlag.   
Sein Puls war in ungeahnte Höhen geklettert und das aus dem abwegigen Grund, weil er sich dem Captain widersetzte. Er ging auch nicht mehr an sein Handy, als er erneut klingelte. Dafür bekam er eine ziemlich unerwartete Erektion. Das überraschte Nick derart, dass er mehrere Minuten gar nichts tat, sondern nur im Schlafzimmer vor dem Schrank stand, auf seine Anzüge glotzte und hektisch atmete.   
Was geschah hier nur? Als er sich umgezogen hatte und vorsichtig auf sein Handy sah, war er enttäuscht. Kein zweiter Anruf und keine Nachricht. Dann war es wohl nicht so wichtig gewesen, dachte er und geriet wieder in Aufregung, als er sich vorstellte Renard mit einem sardonischen Grinsen seine gewünschte Liste wie ein Geschenk zu überreichen.  
Und danach? Nicks Gedanken wanderten weiter, während er in ein Taxi stieg und zum River View Friedhof unterwegs war. Würde er ihn sofort küssen? An Ort und Stelle? Schon wieder schwoll sein Glied an. Mühsam zwang Nick seine Gedanken auf die Straße, ehe der Taxifahrer noch aufmerksam werden würde und wegen ihm vielleicht noch einen Unfall baute und er so nie herausfinden würde, wie es war nochmal von ihm auf diese außergewöhnlich machtvolle Weise geküsst zu werden.  
Es war schon wieder so schwül und der Anzug war natürlich viel zu warm. Mit gemäßigten Schritten lief er hinter einer Familie in Trauerkleidung her, bis er zum Eingangstor kam. 

 

Sean Renard trug einen schwarzen Anzug, der ihm perfekt passte. Im Gegensatz zu Nick trug er keine Sonnenbrille, doch seine Augen schien die Sonne nicht besonders zu stören. Ohne zu blinzeln, sah er ihm entgegen.  
Er sagte erst kein Worte, nahm dann aber kommentarlos Nick die Brille ab.  
„Wenn du mich nochmal auf so billige Art loswerden willst, lass dir das nächste Mal etwas Kreativeres einfallen, Nick.“ Seans Stimme war belustigt, doch er lächelt nicht.  
„Ich … wollte …“ Nick räusperte sich und sah sich hilfesuchend um.  
„Was wolltest du? Mich unterbrechen, weil du Angst hattest, ich sage dir, dass ich meine Entscheidung rückgängig machen werde?“ Nick blinzelte und neigte dann leicht den Kopf.  
„Das wollte ich nicht, Nick. Ich wollte dich an deine Aufgabe erinnern. Doch dann war ich mir sicher, dass du sie ganz freiwillig erledigen wirst, weil DU etwas von mir willst. Etwas, was ich dir geben werde, weil ich es versprochen habe, auch wenn ich den Zweck nicht gutheißen kann. Siehst du die beiden Männer dort hinten?“ Der letzte Satz hatte keinen Bezug zum Satz davor und so blickte sich Nick irritiert um, bis er die Männer entdeckte.  
„Setze deine Brille auf und lass uns den beiden folgen. Sie gehören zu unserer Trauerfeier.“  
Als sie ihnen langsam nachliefen, merkte Nick, dass er Renard gar nicht geantwortet hatte.  
„Ich habe die Liste und …“  
„Nicht jetzt! Konzentriere dich. Ich sehe nach Tieren und du versuchst deine Grimm-Sinne zu aktivieren, die uns vielleicht den M’utantor verraten. Alles klar?!“  
„Ja, Sir!“ Diese formelle Bestätigung war Nick einfach so herausgerutscht. Immer wenn er sie nutzte, war sie entweder nicht ernst gemeint oder einfach nur dahin gesagt. Doch heute hatte er sie tatsächlich so gesagt, wie er sie gemeint hatte. Unauffällig musterte er den Captain von der Seite. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten vielleicht, doch sonst deute nichts darauf hin, dass er ihn in irgendeiner Weise erfreut hatte. Ging es nur darum, fragte sich Nick und riss sich dann schwerfällig aus seinen chaotischen Betrachtungen.

 

„Um welche Wesen geht es denn?“, flüsterte er Renard zu, als sie sich ein wenig abseits in den Schatten einer riesigen Blutkirsche gestellt hatten und der Rede des Priesters lauschte. Sean antwortete nicht und Nick hatte zwei Sekunde später seine Antwort. Die Trauergäste fingen an zu schniefen und zu weinen und Nick sah, dass es Mauseherzen waren. Fast alle. Es gab auch zwei Eisbieber unter den Trauernden und sogar mehrere Menschen waren anwesend.  
„Frage beantwortet?“   
„Ja. Und was genau suchen wir jetzt?“  
„Nach einer Person, die sich anders verhält als alle anderen. Vielleicht steht sie weiter weg wie wir. Vielleicht ist ihr Verhalten nur minimal anders, vielleicht können wir etwas erkennen. Siehst du den Raben dort drüben auf dem Grabstein? Er sitzt da schon eine Weile und …“ Als wollte der Vogel Renards Worte Lüge strafen, flog er im selben Moment krächzend auf und davon.  
„Wohl doch nicht … befrage deine Grimm-Sinne, Nick!“  
Das tat Nick. Sehr genau sah er sich die Trauergäste einzeln an. Die hauptsächlich weiblichen Wesen schluchzten fast alle in ihre Taschentücher. Bei fast allen waren die Wesen nach oben gewogt. Nur die beiden Männer weinten nicht, noch waren sie gewogt. Sie waren Menschen und als Nick genauer hinsah, bemerkte er, dass sie ziemlich angespannt waren und Waffen unter der Jacke trugen.  
„Was ist mit den beiden menschlichen Männern dort hinten rechts, Captain?“  
„FBI.“  
„FBI?“  
„Ja. Tut nichts zur Sache. Ignoriere sie. Der Tote hatte wohl Dreck am Stecken.“  
„Ich will ja nichts sagen, doch sie checken uns ab, wie wir sie abchecken.“  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Renard nur kurzangebunden.  
„Und? Kennen sie dich? Wissen sie, warum wir hier stehen?“  
„Nein. Sie verdächtigen uns zum Drogen-Ring zu gehören, den der Tote geleitet hat.“  
„Eine Mauseherz? Du verharschst mich doch!“, knurrte Nick einen Hauch zu laut. Ein paar Gäste drehten sich nach ihnen um.  
„Warum sollte ich das tun, Nick? Weil du Wesen unterschätzt? Es ist, wie es ist. Sie haben uns im Visier und sobald die Rede vorbei ist, sollten wir beide in verschiedenen Richtungen davon gehen, ehe sie uns „befragen“ wollen. Ich würde mich ungern erklären müssen. Wir treffen uns dann in meiner Wohnung wieder. Der nächste Termin ist erst in drei Stunden und die Hochzeit erst am frühen Nachmittag.“  
Nick sah ihn überrumpelt an. Irgendwie hatte er sich unter Observation etwas anderes vorgestellt. Zumindest nicht, dass sie FBI-Agenten entkommen mussten. Das war ja wie im schlechten Mafia-Film. Wieder sah er Sean misstrauisch von der Seite an. Der blickte stur auf die Szene am Grab und sah ernst aus. Die beiden Männer musterten sie weiterhin ab und an und Nicks Intuition sprach auf gar nichts an. Er sah die Wesen, sie weinten und trauerten und keiner von ihnen war irgendwie auffällig. Er sah kein merkwürdiges Lichterspiel, keine Blitze und spürte auch keine seltsamen Schwingungen. Wie sollten sie nur jemals diesen M’utantor finden?

 

„Das ist doch reine Zeitverschwendung!“, flüsterte er Sean zu. Der Captain sah ihn unerwartet direkt an.  
„Du findest also, dass es Zeitverschwendung ist, sich in Geduld zu üben?“ Nick kniff die Augen zusammen. Ging es Renard um seine Bemerkung oder um ihr ungenau definiertes Arrangement, welches sie irgendwie miteinander hatte?  
„Als du mich geküsst hast, warst du überaus ungeduldig, Captain. Sogar ganz im Gegenteil, du warst fast grob und … irgendwie anmaßend …“ Die letzten beide Worte konnte Nick nur noch leise flüstern, denn die Hitze der eindeutig sexueller Erregung ließ seine Stimme ganz kratzig werden. Blut schoss in seiner Mitte zusammen und er blickte zu Boden. In Seans Augen zu sehen, würde keine gute Idee sein, denn ihn hatte seine unüberlegte Bemerkung sicher ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Als der Captain ein wenig näher an ihn heran trat, begann Nick unwillkürlich leicht zu beben. Er beugte sich ein wenig in Richtung seines Ohres und raunte:  
„Aus dem Grund hat der Kuss auch nicht stattgefunden.“  
Nick schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft, als er endlich kapierte. Den Kuss hatte es sehr wohl gegeben und Renard wusste das. Aber er konnte sich selbst nicht verzeihen derart die Beherrschung verloren zu haben und deshalb leugnete er es immerzu. Nick gab ein prustendes Geräusch von sich.  
„Du bist so … ein verfluchter Kontrollfreak, Captain!“, flüsterte er mit zittriger Stimme, bekam aber keine Antwort. Erst viel später, die Rede des Priesters neigte sich dem Ende entgegen, flüsterte Sean ihm zu:  
„Ich habe nichts Auffälliges bemerken können, bis auf das FBI, was uns im Visier hat. Wir sollten jetzt besser gehen und sieh zu, dass sie dich nicht zu fassen bekommen, denn es würde nur unnötigen Ärger bedeuten. Jetzt geh!“  
Ohne auf Nicks Erwiderung zu warten, lief Renard los. Nick tat es auch und merkte, wie einer der Männer ihn verfolgte. Nachdem er den Ostausgang des Friedhofes verlassen hatte, rannte er los und hängte seinen Verfolger mit Leichtigkeit ab und dankte seiner weisen Voraussicht mit einem Taxi zum Treffpunkt gekommen zu sein. Nun ließ er sich auch mit einem Taxi zu Renards Wohnung bringen.


	6. Chapter 6

Der Captain kam mehr oder weniger gleichzeitig mit Nick an und bedeutete ihm nur mit einer Kopfbewegung ihm zu folgen.   
„FBI?“, fragte Nick im Fahrstuhl noch einmal ungläubig.  
„Ja. Aber mache dir darüber keine Gedanken. Es hat nichts mit unserem Problem zu tun.“ Leider machte sich Nick doch Gedanken, denn die Tatsache, dass ein Mauseherz einen Drogen-Ring geleitet hatte, war überaus bedenklich. Was wusste er als Grimm eigentlich von den Wesen, die er jagte und tötete? Nicht allzu viel, wie er immer wieder feststellen musste.  
„Wichtiger ist, dass wir nichts gefunden haben. Nicht auf dem Friedhof zumindest.“  
„Was soll das heißen, Captain?“ Sie betraten seine Wohnung.  
„Das sage ich dir später. Hast du etwas für mich?“ Renard hatte seine Jacke ordnungsgemäß weggehängt und kam auf Nick zu. Nick wusste, was er meinte und holte den etwas zerknitterten Umschlag aus seiner Innentasche.  
„Das hier ist doch wirklich lächerlich …“, begann er auf eine spaßhafte Weise, doch Sean nahm ihm den Umschlag wortlos aus der Hand und zog die Liste heraus.  
„Ist es das, ja?“, sagte er nur tonlos und sah nur auf den Zettel in seiner Hand. Nichts in seinem Gesicht verriet seine Meinung darüber. Er überflog die Punkt und sah dann hoch.  
„Das sind also meine sieben Todsünden, Nick?“  
„Na ja, zumindest in meinen Augen“, gab er leise zu. Jäh zerriss Renard die Liste zu kleinen Schnipseln und ließ sie einfach zu Boden fallen.  
„Hey! Was soll das?“, fuhr Nick ihn aufgebracht an, denn er ahnte Schlimmes.  
„Was? Denkst du, du kannst mir billiges Industriepapier als handgeschöpft verkaufen? Heb es auf!“, forderte er kühl und deutete auf die Papierschnipsel zu seinen Füßen. Fassungslos schnaufte Nick. Nicht nur, dass er sich wirklich Mühe gegeben hatte und der Captain das hochmütig ignorierte, jetzt sollte er auch noch vor ihm auf dem Boden rumkriechen?  
„Aber ich …“  
„Aber was, Nick? Willst du sagen, du hast dir Mühe gegeben? Das interessiert mich nicht! Willst du sagen, dass das auf der Liste deine wahre Meinung von mir ist? Schön. Zur Kenntnis genommen. Was mich interessiert ist dein unübersehbarer Hang zur Ungenauigkeit und Oberflächlichkeit. Spontanität und Flexibilität sind schön und gut und kommen deinem Wesen als Grimm sicherlich zugute. Ich aber, bin ein Mann der Kompromisslosigkeit. Wenn ich handgeschöpftes Papier fordere, dann will ich keines, was nur so aussieht. Dann will ich genau das und nichts anderes. Und wieder mal zeigt mir das, dass du mich überhaupt nicht einschätzen kannst, Nick. Und wir sollten alles an dieser Stelle beenden, denn vielleicht sind wir einfach zu verschieden und stehen auf zu unterschiedlichen Seiten. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir vielleicht Hoffnung gemacht habe, doch die Realität ist, dass wir keinen gemeinsamen Nenner haben.“  
„Du gibst mir doch nicht mal die Chance dich kennenzulernen!“, fauchte ihn Nick nun unbeherrscht an.  
„Ah, dein letzter Punkt auf der Liste regt dich also am meisten auf … verstehe. Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht genau, was du dir vorstellst. Ja, vielleicht habe ich wirklich einen verfluchten Moment die Kontrolle über mich verloren aber du warst an diesem Abend nicht eingeplant. Ich bereue es nicht dich geküsst zu haben, sehe aber keinen Sinn darin es zu wiederholen, nur um dir auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Um es anderes auszudrücken, wir haben etwas sehr Wichtiges zu tun und wenn wir keinen Erfolg haben, wird es vollkommen irrelevant sein, dass du eine Erektion bekommst, wenn irgendein Mann dich küsst und du nun völlig durcheinander deswegen bist.“  
„Es geht aber nicht um irgendeinen Mann! Es geht um dich, du ignoranter Bastard!“, zischte Nick ihn ungehalten an. Es folgte eine eisige Stille. 

 

Seans Augenbrauen hatten sich fest zusammengeschoben und er sah ihn nun ein wenig irritiert an.  
„Wenn das so ist …“, sagte Renard nun sehr leise aber mit einer deutlichen Härte im Ton, „dann knie dich jetzt und sammele die Schnipsel auf!“   
Nick blinzelte ihn bestürzt an. Dieses feurige Gefühl hatte sich schon längst von seinem Bauch aus in seinem gesamten Körper ausgebreitet. Erst dachte er, es wäre die unterdrückte Wut, die Renards arroganten Worte wieder in ihm auslösten, doch das war es nicht allein. Sein Glied hatte sich verhärtet und drückte unangenehm in seiner Hose, als er sich umständlich hinkniete. Langsam und über sich selbst schockiert, sammelte er nun tatsächlich die Papierschnipsel ein.   
„Darf ich die Liste neu schreiben?“, murmelte Nick dabei leise.  
„Das musst du nicht. Ich habe deine Meinung von mir gelesen. Daran ändert auch das Papier nichts mehr“, erwiderte der andere Mann kühl. Wie ein Aufseher stand der Captain mit verschränkten Armen da und überwachte sein Tun.  
Nick war nach Weinen zumute und konnte sich das nur damit erklären, als dass er seinen Chef maßlos enttäuscht hatte. Aber was hatte der Mann gedacht? Dass er eine Belobigung bekommt? Für was? Für seine kolossalen Charakterdefizite? Absurd!  
Schließlich stand er auf und überreichte Sean die Schnipsel, die der umgehend in den Müll beförderte, ohne einen weiteren Kommentar abzugeben. Von dieser skurrilen Situation überfordert, stand Nick einfach bewegungslos im Raum als warte er auf etwas und wusste dabei nicht mal auf was er wartete. Renard kam ein Stück auf ihn zu und betrachtete ihn dabei aufmerksam.  
„Einen Kuss hast du dir damit nicht verdient, das ist dir doch klar, oder?“  
„Du bist ein wirklich kranker Typ, ist dir das klar?“, entgegnete Nick leise aber selbstbewusst. Der Schlag in sein Gesicht kam so unerwartet, dass Nick den Schmerz nicht sofort ausblenden konnte. Sean hatte ihm einen mittelfesten Schlag mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht gegeben und sah ihn nun weiterhin konzentriert an. Nick keuchte auf und rieb sich reflexartig über seine brennende Wange. Eher aus Überraschung, doch sofort zuckten seine Nerven. Er wollte zurückschlagen. Augenblicklich. Diesen Drang zu unterdrücken, ließ ihn beben. Die Hitze, die Seans Hand in seinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte, floss inzwischen durch seinen ganzen Körper. Seine Körpermitte schien zu pulsieren und sein Glied wurde so hart, dass es schmerzte.   
„Das hätte ich schon viel eher tun sollen, meinst du nicht?“, fragte der Captain ihn fast freundlich. Vollkommen fassungslos blickte Nick ihn an.  
„Warum …?“, hauchte er nur tonlos.  
„Weil es dir gefällt. Weil du deshalb so ein guter Grimm bist. Ist dir das nie aufgefallen, Nick? Bist du wirklich so blind durchs Leben gelaufen?“ Sean war näher getreten und hatte nun sein erhitztes Gesicht mit seinen angenehm kühlen Händen umschlossen. Nick starrte ihm nur auf die Lippen, auf denen ein leichtes Lächeln lag und sehnte sich nach nichts anderem, als einem Kuss.  
Aber Renard küsste ihn natürlich nicht. Nicht auf den Mund. Er gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ ihn los.

 

„Willst du einen Kaffee?“, fragte er beiläufig und ging zu seiner Kaffeemaschine. Nick zitterte erschüttert und fand lange Zeit keine Worte. Sein Körper fühlte sich wund an, so sehr ersehnte er sich in diesem Moment eine Berührung dieses rücksichtslosen Kerls. Seine Gedanken waren nicht zu bändigen und er fand keinen klaren Weg, um diesem Chaos zu entkommen.  
Erst, als ihm sein Vorgesetzter vorsichtig eine heiße Tasse in die Hand drückte, kam er zu sich.  
„Was … was war das gerade, Captain?“ Der hob nur kurz die Brauen und bedeutete Nick sich zu setzen.

„Ich habe etwas über den M’utantor herausgefunden. Dafür habe ich jemand besucht, der eine Menge alte Bücher hat. Nicht nur Grimms machen Aufzeichnung, wie du dir bestimmt denken kannst. Auch unter den Wesen gibt es eine Art Historiker und Geschichtsschreiber, die auffällige Ereignisse festhalten und archivieren. Ich habe mich letzte Nacht ein wenig durch die uralten Aufzeichnungen gelesen und gefunden, dass in vielen Erdepochen von gewissen Wesen, respektive Dämonen, Höllengesandte, Teufelsanbetern und eine Millionen anderer Bezeichnungen, die Rede war. Allen gemein, war die Art der Nahrung. Gefühle. Positive, wie auch negative. Am liebsten gebündelt, doch es gibt Ausnahmen. Eine Ausnahme, die ich gelesen habe, handelte von zwei Alpha-Blutbaden, die jeweils eine der mächtigsten Sippen in Nordamerika anführten und die eines Tages aufeinander losgingen. Offenbar war die freigesetzte Energie dieser mächtigen Wesen für den M’utantor nicht zu verachten, denn es wurde von merkwürdigen Geschehnissen während des Kampfes berichtet, der übrigens volle drei Tage dauerte. Er endete mit dem Tod beider Blutbaden und darüber hinaus waren beide Sippen um die Hälfte geschrumpft, weil die Mitglieder während des Kampfes verhungert sind. Man schob es darauf, dass der Kampf so spannend war, dass sie Essen, Schlafen und Trinken vergessen hatten, doch offenbar hatte da unser Ding seine Finger im Spiel. “   
Nick hörte ihm mit leicht offenstehendem Mund zu, denn er hatte noch immer nicht verdaut, was hier gerade geschehen war. Renard hatte ihm absichtlich und ziemlich fest ins Gesicht geschlagen und er hatte eine heftige Erektion bekommen. Das war die schnöde Kurzfassung. Die Langfassung war für Nick gerade so unverständlich wie eine fremde Sprache, die er zum ersten Mal hörte.   
Und jetzt ging der Captain einfach zum Tagesgeschäft über, als wäre nichts geschehen. Als wäre Nick nicht vor ihm auf den Knien herumgerutscht und als hätte er nicht fast sogar weinerlich um eine zweite Chance gebettelt, um ihm eine bessere Liste über seinen unzweifelhaft fehlerhaften Charakter anzufertigen. Als hätte ihn Sean danach nicht auf diese zärtliche aber eher väterliche Weise geküsst, nach dem Motto: Du bist ein dummer, kleiner Junge und hast noch viel zu lernen. Aber keine Angst, ich verzeihe dir deine Fehler. Dachte Nick das gerade wirklich? Mühsam konzentrierte er sich auf das, was Sean sagte.

 

„Dabei befindet sich der M’utantor irgendwo unbemerkt am Rand des Geschehens, wie wir es uns schon gedacht haben. Einige haben von einem blauen Funkenflug geschrieben, andere von einem sanften Vibrieren der Luft. Heißt, man kann also durchaus wahrnehmen, wenn er frisst. Das erhöht unsere Chance ihn zu finden, denn deine und meine Sinne sind besser als die gewöhnlicher Menschen. Auch zu den Tieren habe ich etwas gefunden, allerdings im Internet auf einer fragwürdigen Homepage. Es ist ungewiss, wie seriös die Information ist. Die Seite gehört irgendeinem Samuel Winchester und man nennt sich selbst großspurig Jäger. Ich habe es vorsichtshalber mal gelesen. Dort steht geschrieben, dass Huringas – aufgrund der Namensgleichheit in den Schriften deines Vorfahren, könnte die Information also sogar echt sein – die Gestalt größerer Tiere bevorzugen, damit sie wehrhafter sind. Wortwörtlich stand da: Hund, Katzen, Waschbären und die größere Arten von Vögel werden gern genommen, denn diese Art Tiere gibt es überall und sie fallen nie auf. Logisch, meiner Meinung nach. Das schränkt unsere Suche ein, doch 100% würde ich mich nicht darauf verlassen. Hörst du mir zu, Nick?“, fragte Sean plötzlich scharf.

 

Automatisch nickte er, sah aber sofort, dass das nicht reichte.  
„Das tue ich. Ich versuche es zumindest.“ Mit beiden Händen rieb er sich ein paarmal fest über sein Gesicht und aktivierte dabei wieder unbewusst den leichten Schmerz in seiner linken Gesichtshälfte.  
Renard stöhnte leidend und seufzte dann auch noch demonstrativ.  
„Darf ich raten? Du denkst darüber nach, wie du doch noch deinen Kuss bekommst?“  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht!“, fuhr Nick ihn böse an.  
„Du hast es versaut, Nick. Das musst du einsehen. Ich hatte dir eine reelle Chance gegeben und du kommst mir mit Kompromissen. Es war ein Test und du bist durchgefallen. Du bist deshalb durchgefallen, weil du denkst, dass du mit deinen intuitiven Improvisationen immer durchkommst. Vielleicht stimmt das auch generell. Doch nicht bei mir. Ich verlange Disziplin, denn was geschieht, wenn man sie verliert, hast du letzte Nacht erlebt. Es ist grauenhaft, wenn nicht sogar unverzeihlich, in meinen Augen.  
Ich verlange Genauigkeit und Gründlichkeit. Mit oberflächlichem Herumprobieren kann ich nichts anfangen. Wenn du wirklich willst, dass ich dich küsse, – und damit meine ich nicht eine dieser ungeplanten Berührungen, die allein aus der Situation heraus entstehen – wenn du mich wirklich auf diese Art kennenlernen willst – und nochmal: Weder kann ich es dir guten Gewissens empfehlen, noch ist das meine Art der Intimität – dann wirst du dich meinen Bedingungen unterwerfen müssen.“  
Sean hatte ganz ruhig gesprochen und ihn keine Sekunde aus seinem Blick gelassen. Nick fragte sich schockiert mit welchem Mann er all die Jahre im PD zusammengearbeitet hatte. Ja, er kannte Renard kein bisschen, wie er gerade feststellen musste. Doch das wenige, was er in den letzten Stunden überraschendeweise kennenlernen durfte, reizte ihn auf eine Art, die ihm selbst völlig neu war.  
„Heißt das …“, seine Stimme war so rau, dass er sich räuspern musste, „du gibst mir noch eine Chance?“  
„Möchtest du das? Möchtest du wirklich das Zauberbiest kennenlernen, Nick?“ Renard klang seltsam wehmütig, fast schon ein wenig furchtsam.  
„Ja.“  
„Warum? Wegen einem einzigen, unbedeutenden Kuss?“  
„Ja, denn diese Berührung war …“ Nick suchte nach den richtigen Worten, was keineswegs einfach war.  
„Der Kuss schien nur für mich zu sein und ich hatte das Gefühl, er kam aus der Tiefe deiner Seele und ich … konnte einen Blick dahinein werfen und war überrascht.“  
„Warum?“ Seans Stimme war ganz leise. Unter halb geschlossenen Lidern sah er ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Weil … weil deine Seele rot und hitzig war. Nicht düster und kalt, wie ich erwartet hatte. Es ist schwer Gefühle in Bilder zu übersetzten und ich bin nicht allzu gut darin über Gefühle im Allgemeinen zu sprechen.“  
„Verstehe“, sagte der Captain und ging gar nicht weiter drauf ein, als hätte er selbst noch größere Probleme Emotionen in Worte zu fassen. Was vermutlich sogar die Realität war.  
„Ich gebe dir eine Chance, doch jetzt müssen wir los zur zweiten Beerdigung. Vergiss deine Sonnenbrille nicht, wir werden Gast bei einem Löwenzahnclan sein!“

 

Diese Beerdigung war um einiges größer, als die letzte Feier, was eigentlich paradox war, denn die tote Frau war weder ein Drogenboss, noch war an ihr sonst irgendwas auffällig. Aber sie war ein Löwenzahn gewesen und hatte sieben Söhne. Zwei davon erkannte Nick wieder. Es waren die beiden Halbstarken, die im Park auf eine wehrlose Bank eingetreten hatte. Er versteckte sich ein wenig hinter Sean und erklärt sich ihm flüsternd.  
Wieder lauschten sie der ermüdenden Ansprach des Priesters und Nick dachte darüber nach, welchen Glauben Wesen wohl hatten. Kurz meinte er seltsames Beben in der Luft zu spüren und sah sich unauffällig um. Diesmal stand kein FBI in der Nähe. Nur zwei Friedhofsmitarbeiter schlurften in der Hitze vorbei. Nick stand schräg hinter Sean und kam mehr als einmal in Versuchung seinen Kopf einfach bisschen gegen seine Schulter zu lehnen und nur für ein paar Augenblicke die Augen zu schließen. Die Wärme machte so müde und Seans Körper schien ihn einzuladen und ihm dauernd das leise Versprechen zuzuflüstern: Ich halte dich fest, Nick. Komm in meine Umarmung! Nun mach schon …  
Seufzend nahm sich Nick zusammen und blickte sich wieder um. Die männlichen Löwenzahn-Familienmitglieder starrten fast alle stur in die Luft, die kleineren Jungs weinten und die Frauen schnäuzten wieder in ihre Taschentücher. Keiner stand abseits und fraß.  
„Siehst du die rot-weiß-gefleckte Katze auf zwei Uhr?“, raunte ihm der Captain zu und Nick blickte in die Richtung. Er sah gerade noch, wie der Hinterleib der Katze hinter einem Grabstein verschwand.  
„Sie schleicht schon die ganze Zeit hier herum. Versuche dich auf sie zu konzentrieren“, forderte Sean leise. Das Tier erschien wieder, blieb stehen und blickte ohne Scheu auf die Trauergesellschaft. So ungewöhnlich war das Verhalten für eine Katze jetzt nicht, dachte Nick, bemerkte im nächsten Moment aber ein seltsamen Blitzen im Augen der Katze. Es war so kurz, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er das tatsächlich beobachtet oder sich eingebildet hatte.  
„Ich verfolge sie und du bleibst hier, bis sie den Sarg herablassen.“  
„Nein, lass mich gehen. Ich befürchte die beiden jungen Typen werden mich erkennen, wenn meine Deckung verschwindet.“ 

Sean nickte zustimmend und Nick lief ganz gemächlich los. In einem großen Bogen lief er einen Halbkreis um die Grabstelle und näherte sich dann der Katze. Die drehte den Kopf, als sie ihn bemerkte und glotzte ihm ohne zu Blinzeln entgegen. Ganz vorsichtig ging er näher, sah, wie eine kleine rosa Zunge über die Nase leckte und dann drehte sich das Tier mit einer arroganten Kopfbewegung um. Lässig stolzierte sie davon und Nicks Schritt wurden größer. Umso so größer seine Schritte, umso schneller wurde das Tier. Inzwischen waren sie außer Sichtweite der Trauergemeinde und Nick wollte sich kurzerhand auf die Katze werfen, doch die legte einen Sprint ein und rannte dann los. Nick rappelte sich hoch, aktivierte alle Grimm-Fähigkeiten und wurde schließlich doch von der zwei Meter hohen Friedhofsmauer aufgehalten. Die Katze nutzte einen Baum, um von dort ganz hoch und auf der anderen Seite wieder runterzuspringen. Auch Nick nutzte den Baum, doch als er drüber war, war das Tier spurlos verschwunden.

 

„Miez … Miez …“ Ein paar Meter lief er lockend an der Straße hoch und runter, doch die Katze war weg und ließ sich nicht mehr blicken.  
„Verdammt!“, fluchte er. Denn insgeheim hatte er gehofft sie dem Captain gleich stolz präsentieren zu können. Um was? Sie zu befragen? Oder einzusperren? Oh Gott, das hier war doch ein Scherz oder? Trotzdem kniete sich Nick nun und begann unter jedes Auto zu schauen, ob sie sich da irgendwo versteckte. Leider parkten eine Menge Autos an dieser Straße. Ein älterer Mann fragte, was er verloren hatte. Eine Dame wollte ihm ihr Sandwich geben und eine Mutter mit zwei Kindern wollte die Polizei rufen und beschimpfte ihn als Perverser. Ein paar Teenager-Mädchen lachten sich über ihn schlapp und ein junger Kerl suchte sogar mit ihm ein paar Autos ab und bot ihm anschließen Dope an. Alles in allem robbte Nick über eine halbe Stunde auf Knien herum, fand zwar keine Katze, hatte aber anschließend Löcher in der Hose, die wenigstens ein wenig kühle Luft einließen. Er war dreckig und schlecht gelaunt.

 

„Ich nehme an, sie ist dir entkommen?“, hörte er dann auch noch Renards spöttische Stimme hinter sich.  
„Sie wäre dir ganz sicher auch entkommen!“, knurrte er ihn an.  
„Bestimmt. Aber ich hätte sie nicht auf diese entwürdigende Weise gesucht“, grinste er nun sichtlich vergnügt.  
„Na ja, ich lass mich doch gern demütigen …“, antwortete er sarkastisch.  
„Weiß ich doch, Nick. Vielleicht solltest du deine Neigung allerdings auf geschlossene Räume verlegen und dein Publikum besser wählen. Jetzt sollten wir gehen, Hank hat mich gerade angefunkt, dass hier ganz in der Nähe ein Irrer gesichtet wurde und eine Streife auf dem Weg ist. Ich nehme an, die meinen dich.“  
Nachdrücklich schob er Nick vor sich her, bis zu seinem Auto.  
„Denkst du die Katze war … er … es? Der M’utantor?“, fragte Nick und wunderte sich wohin sie fuhren.  
„Ich habe noch die beiden Totengräber befragt, ob es üblich ist, dass Katzen auf dem Gelände herumschleichen. Sie verneinten und zeigten mir stolz ihre Tierabwehranlage, von der mir übrigens immer noch die Ohren schmerzen. Sehr wirksam, vor allem im Ultraschallbereich. Keiner will Tierkot auf dem Grab und deshalb wird sehr darauf geachtet, dass es sich gerade Katzen nicht gemütlich machen. Notfalls schießen sie sogar mit Gummikugeln auf die Tiere. Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es unsere gesuchte Kreatur war. Hast du das Zittern in der Luft nicht bemerkt?“  
„Doch habe ich. Wo fährst du denn hin?“  
„Zu dir nach Hause. Oder denkst du in dem Aufzug können wir gleich zu dieser Hochzeit? Ich hoffe, du hast einen zweiten Anzug? Und eine Dusche würde dir auch ganz gut tun …“ Sean griff nach seiner Hand und drehte sie nach oben. Die Handfläche war total dreckig. Nicks Gedanken rasten. Was, wenn jetzt Juliette doch zu Hause war? Dummer Gedanke, schimpfte er sich und war doch aufgewühlt.  
„Schlecht ist, dass der M’utantor nun weiß, dass jemand hinter ihm her ist. Ich hoffe, er weiß nicht was du bist. Leider wissen wir nicht wie schlau das Ding ist und wie es denkt. Es kann uns hoffnungslos überlegen sein, kann aber auch nur eine primitive und archaische Kreatur sein, die wir leicht überwältigen können, wenn wir es erst einmal zu fassen bekommen. Aber du hast gemerkt, wie schwer es ist. Mir ist übrigens noch etwas aufgefallen, während du es vorgezogen hast, deine Stirn an meine Schulter zu legen …“  
„Was?“, fuhr Nick hoch.  
„Denkst du, ich merke das nicht?“ Verdutzt starrte Nick ihn an. Er hatte doch nur darüber nachgedacht, oder etwa nicht?  
„Ähm, ich …“ Zum Glück waren sie gerade in die Straße eingebogen, in der Juliettes Haus war.  
„Lass mich zu Ende sprechen, bevor wir aussteigen, Nick!“, forderte der Captain.  
„Ich hatte mich vorher über diesen Clan erkundigt. Dabei hat man mir mitgeteilt, dass die Mutter der Jungs eigentlich gesund und munter war. Erst seit kurzem gab es wohl gewisse Unstimmigkeiten unter den Brüdern, bei der es um die Nachfolge als Familienoberhaupt ging. Sie stritten sich wohl ständig untereinander, prügelten sich und trugen ihre Aggression ständig vor den Augen der Mutter aus. Der Gesundheitszustand der Frau verschlechterte sich ständig und dann war es zu spät. Eines Morgens fand ihr jüngster Sohn sie tot im Bett vor. Heute ist mir aufgefallen, dass einer der Brüder, der älteste Sohn, auf der Beerdigung gefehlt hatte. Ich denke, wir finden seine Überreste irgendwo in den nächsten Tagen.“  
„Das ist ja grauenhaft …“, flüsterte Nick angewidert.  
„Das ist es. Aber so funktioniert es offensichtlich. Vielleicht war er wieder in der Gestalt eines Tieres, um sich das Ergebnis anzuschauen oder nachzusehen, ob noch mehr zu holen ist …“  
So war es dann auch. Nur wenige Tage später fand man in einer Krypta die Überreste des verschwundenen Löwenzahn-Sohnes. Es war ein schauderhafter Anblick von einem blutig-losen Hautberg und Nick drehte sich allein beim Anblick des Fotos der Magen um. Vor allem aber, weil sie ihm so dicht auf der Spur gewesen waren und er es mal wieder vermasselt hatte. So im Nachhinein war Renards Reaktion auf sein Versagen ja fast moderat und liebevoll gewesen. Was aber vielleicht auch daran lag, dass selbst dem Captain nicht so ganz klar war wie nahe sie an einem Erfolg gewesen waren.


	7. Chapter 7

Sean so bereitwillig ins Haus zu lassen, fühlte sich seltsam an. Schweigsam ging Nick nach oben, um schnell zu duschen und sich frisch einzukleiden. Dabei hoffte und fürchtete er, dass der andere Mann ihm folgen würde. Als er seine Schritte dann tatsächlich auf der Treppe hörte, begann sein Herz hart und schnell zu klopfen. Schnell huschte er nackt ins Bad und schloss hinter sich ab. Das lauwarme Wasser tat gut und er ärgerte sich gleich darauf die Tür abgeschlossen zu haben. Was hätte alles passieren können, wenn er nicht so ein Feigling wäre? Da er seine Kleidung im Schlafzimmer gelassen hatte, wickelte er sich fest in ein riesiges buntes Handtuch und ging ins Schlafzimmer zurück.   
Renard lag wie selbstverständlich mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett. Er war zwar komplett angezogen, trotzdem hatte sein Benehmen eine widerliche Selbstverständlichkeit, die Nick empörte.  
„Würdest du bitte aus unserem Bett verschwinden!“, forderte er dunkel und öffnete den Kleiderschrank, um sich irgendwie hinter der offenen Tür zu verbergen.  
„Hast du das Gefühl, ich würde etwas zerstören, wenn ich in eurem Bett liege? Oder ist es nicht so, dass das hier schon längst Risse hat?“, fragte Sean mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln in der Stimme.  
„Für die Risse hast du doch gesorgt.“  
„Hm, vielleicht. Vielleicht hat die Statik der Konstruktion aber auch nie gestimmt und es brauchte nur einen zarten Windhauch um alles zum Einsturz zu bringen. Ist es nicht so? Ist es nicht so, dass du und Juliette seitdem einen komischen Beigeschmack habt, obwohl ihr wisst, dass nichts daran echt war? Hast du dich je gefragt, warum das so ist?“  
„Warum denkst du, du kannst über uns urteilen? Weil du glaubst mich zu kennen oder weil du denkst Juliette kennengelernt zu haben? Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, denn weder kennst du mich, noch …“ Weiter kam Nick nicht, denn unbemerkt war Renard aufgestanden und schlug mit seiner Hand ziemlich fest die Tür des Schrankes zu. Fast hätte Nick noch seine Finger dazwischen gehabt, wenn seine Reflexe nicht so unnatürlich gut gewesen wären. So zog er seine Hand schnell zurück, fühlte sich aber sofort von Renard am Handgelenk gepackt. Mit unmenschlicher Kraft – und Nick wusste, dass er sie hatte und dass sie seiner eigenen Kraft durchaus ebenbürtig war – zwang er ihn nun auf die Knie. Würde sich Nick nicht knien, würde sein Handgelenk definitiv Schaden nehmen.  
„Du hättest mich auch einfach bitten können zu knien!“, presste er zornig zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
„Das macht aber weniger Spaß, Grimm. So gefällt es mir besser!“ Mit leicht euphorisch glänzenden Augen sah Sean ihn von oben herab an. Nick hatte es immerhin geschafft sich eine Unterhose anzuziehen. Das weiße Hemd, welches er gerade anzog, als ihn Renard disziplinierte, war noch nicht zugeknöpft. Zu allem Unglück verriet ihn auch noch seine Männlichkeit, die sofort auf diese abartige Demütigung mit Verhärtung reagierte.  
„Woher … woher kannst du wissen, dass mir so etwas gefällt?“, fragte er den Captain unsicher und blieb bereitwillig knien.  
„Weil ich dich beobachtet und studiert habe, als du noch nicht mal wusstest wer und was du bist. Es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich damit derart dein Vertrauen missbrauchen musste, doch es gab keinen anderen Weg, um in deiner Nähe zu sein, Nick.“ Immerhin klang er aufrichtig bedauernd und Nick glaubte ihm jedes Wort.  
„Und warum weiß ich selbst nichts davon?“  
„Weil du nie über so eine düstere Option nachgedacht hast und dich mit dem zufrieden gibst, was du hast. Das ist vielleicht grundsätzlich in Ordnung für einen gewöhnlichen Menschen. Du Nick, bist aber ganz und gar kein gewöhnlicher Mensch und du solltest endlich mal aufwachen und nicht nur geben, sondern auch verlangen, dass du etwas zurückbekommst.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“ Nick verstand seinen Chef gerade gar nicht. Erst erniedrigte er ihn, verschaffte ihm damit eine perverse Lust, die ihm Angst machte und dann ermutigte er ihm sich zu nehmen, was er begehrte.  
„Du bist in erster Linie ein Mensch und du hast Bedürfnisse. Sag mir nur eins: Kann sie deine Freundin erfüllen?“ Verlegen schluckte Nick und musste ihm recht geben. Im Grunde schlief er gern mit Juliette, denn es war entspannend, doch nicht mehr. Jegliche Aufregung war abhanden gekommen, erst recht, seit Nick seinem gefährlichen Job als Grimm nachgehen musste. Ja, er vermisste dieses Prickeln auch beim Sex, doch Juliette konnte nichts dafür und es war unfair nur darüber nachzudenken.  
„Nein“, gab er zu, denn keine andere Antwort erlaubte die Frage.  
„Doch Juliette kann ja nichts dafür und ich auch nicht. Keiner kann das. Nur haben sich die Umstände geändert. Ich muss mich nur daran gewöhnen …“  
„Das heißt, du willst dich damit abfinden, dass du dein Leben ständig aufs Spiel setzt und bekommst nichts zurück? Nicht mal deine niedersten Bedürfnisse werden befriedigt.“  
„Was soll das hier werden? Eine Lektion in Egoismus?“  
„Wenn es dir hilft ein Label drauf zu kleben, dann tue das. Jetzt steh auf, ich zeige dir was!“ Unsicher stand Nick auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er diese merkwürdige Situation einschätzen konnte. So hart und gefühllos Seans Worte auch wirkten, sie enthielten eine Wahrheit, die Nick verstehen konnte. Sein Chef sprach nur aus, was er schon seit langem unbewusst mit sich herumtrug. 

 

Trotz allem rechnete Nick nicht damit gleich drei harte Schläge ins Gesicht zu bekommen. Während er nach hinten aufs Bett fiel, begriff er allerdings, dass Renard nicht mal mit halber Kraft zugeschlagen hatte. Der Mann gab ihm auch keine Zeit sich von seiner Überraschung zu erholen. Sofort packte er grob seine Handgelenke und umwickelte sie mit einem von Nicks Gürteln, die er sich unbemerkt aus dem Schrank genommen hatte. Dann – und das war das Erschreckendste an allem, schlug er mit seiner Faust ein Loch in die Rückseite des Bettes und befestigte die Enden des Gürtels und damit Nicks Arme ziemlich fest am Bett. Endlich kam Nick wieder zu Atem.  
„Bist du verrückt? Wie soll ich das Juliette …“  
„Nicht sprechen, Nick!“ Unerwartet legte Sean ihm liebevoll zwei Finger auf die Lippen und sah ihn einen Moment lang sehr zärtlich an. Langsam nahm er seine Finger weg und strich dabei liebevoll über seine Unterlippe. Dann stand er auf. Nick geriet in Panik. Dieser Verrückte würde ihn doch jetzt nicht etwa hier gefesselt liegen lassen. Die Versuchung etwas zu sagen, war sehr groß. Umso länger und undurchdringlicher der Mann ihn ansah, umso banger wurde es Nick. Seine Männlichkeit reagierte auf eigene Weise. Sie pulsierte hart und verlangend in seiner Unterhose.  
Als er beobachtete wie Sean seine Jacke auszog und sich seine Krawatte abnahm, ging Nicks Atem unwillkürlich schneller. Als sich schlanke Finger dann in den Bund seiner Shorts schoben und sie behutsam nach unten zog, flog ihm sein Puls fast um die Ohren.  
Blut schoss in seine Wangen und sogar seine Ohren schienen zu glühen. Renard beobachtete ihn gelassen, zeigte dabei aber weder Unwille, noch Vergnügen. Es war eher ein klarer, analytischer Blick. Alles was er tat, schien strengen Regeln zu folgen. Als er Nicks Beine ein wenig auseinander schob und sich dazwischen kniete, stöhnte Nick vor Verlegenheit hinter geschlossenen Lippen auf. Was zum Henker tat er hier? Hier in ihrem Haus, in ihrem Bett?! Oh Gott! Aber sein Schuldbewusstsein war nicht lange zu Gast. Als er warme Lippen auf der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels verspürte, als er sah, dass Sean dabei fast andächtig die Augen geschlossen hatte, seufzte er leise aber hörbar auf. Sein Gesicht brannte, von Seans brutalen Schlägen aber auch vom Feuer seiner eigenen und so ungewohnten Empfindungen. Die fremden Lippen wanderten unter kleinen Küssen und Bissen höher und erreichten schließlich seine Hoden. Jetzt nahm Renard seine Hand zu Hilfe und begann seine Hoden leicht zu kneten. Wieder entfloh Nick ein Stöhnen, dabei hatte er sich wirklich fest vorgenommen, diese demütigende Prozedur schweigsam zu erdulden. Und es war trotz aller Lust erniedrigend, denn Renard hatte ihn gezwungen und Nick absolut keine Wahl gelassen. Er glaubte über ihn bestimmen zu können und irgendwie stimmt das sogar. Nur, wenn Nick als Grimm unterwegs war, dann musste sich das Zauberbiest in Acht nehmen. In allen anderen Situationen hatte Sean Renard die Überhand und kostete das nun regelrecht aus. Seine Hand hatte sich inzwischen fest um den harten Schaft gelegt. Dabei suchte er Nicks Blick. Vor Verlegenheit konnte Nick ihm allerdings nicht in die Augen sehen. Doch dann war er so neugierig, was dieses seltsame Spiel bei Renard auslösen mochte, dass er es doch wagte hinzusehen.

 

Seans Augen waren halb geschlossen und wirkten sehr dunkel, was für geweitete Pupillen sprach. Also empfand er ebenso Erregung wie Nick, auch wenn er auf der anderen Seite des Spieles stand. Nun ja, so funktionierte das wohl, dachte Nick unkonzentriert, während sein Blick zu Seans halb geöffneten Lippen wanderte. Die Erinnerung an diesen gewaltsamen Kuss überwältigte Nick dabei wieder so heftig, dass er die Augen schloss.  
„Nein, Nick. Sieh mich an!“, forderte Renard allerdings rau und eindringlich. Es fiel ihm schwer die Lider zu heben, doch er tat es und sah dabei zu, wie sich Seans Lippen und Zunge über sein Glied bewegten und dabei eine feuchte Spur hinterließen. Dieses Vibrieren in Nicks Mitte bahnte sich nun auch einen Weg an die Oberfläche. Interessant war, dass das Beben an den Armen begann und sich von dort aus über den Rest seines Körpers ausbreitete. Mit fest zusammengepresstem Mund und brennendem Gesicht musste Nick zusehen, wie sein Geschlecht in Seans Mund verschwand und wieder auftauchte. Schloss er doch überwältigt die Augen, hörte Renard sofort mit seiner Zärtlichkeit auf und forderte ihn auf die Augen zu öffnen. Umso länger diese Folter dauerte, umso schwerer fiel es Nick. Inzwischen konnte er nicht mehr hinter geschlossenen Lippen stöhnen. Er musste seine verstörende Erregung einfach nach draußen lassen, sonst lief er in Gefahr in eine beinah hysterische Panik zu verfallen.   
Er begriff keineswegs was hier gerade geschah. Diese ungewohnte Zärtlichkeit eines Mannes, den er eigentlich doch noch nicht mal mochte, von dem sein Verstand ihm dringend abriet, gefiel ihm auf eine Weise, die sehr erregend und exquisite war. War er jetzt homosexuell? Unmöglich. Tief in sich wusste Nick, dass für ihn als Grimm andere Gesetzmäßigkeiten galten. Vielleicht wusste Renard schon längst um diese Tatsache. Nick stand im Grunde die ganze Welt offen.

Doch was war mit dem Zauberbiest? Renard, der steif und fest behauptete kein Interesse an derartigen gelichgeschlechtlichen Beziehungen und Intimitäten zu haben. Warum tat er das? Für Nick? Kaum zu glauben. Ganz sicher stand dahinter ein selbstsüchtiger Zweck, den Nick nur nicht erkannte, weil er sich gerade vor Lust hin und her warf. Seine Männlichkeit war tief in Seans warmen, feuchten Mund und als er seine Lippen langsam aber stetig entfernte und am Ende mit seiner Zunge seine Eichel umrundete, kam Nick zu einem langsamen aber so intensiven Orgasmus, dass sich jeder Muskel in seinem Körper zusammenkrampfte. Ein Laut zwischen Schluchzen und Stöhnen kam aus seinem Mund und unbewusst aktivierte er die Kraft in seinen Armen, die leider so groß war, dass der Rest der Bettrückwand brach.

 

Das Geräusch, des splitternden Holzes, brachte Nick wieder zu sich. Schnell atmend und zu Tode erschrocken, sah er Renard an. Der war schon aufgestanden, betrachtete die weiße Spermaspur auf Nicks Bauch und lächelte kurz. Während er sich seine Krawatte wieder umband, versuchte sich Nick wieder zu sammeln.  
„Würdest du mich … losbinden!“, flüsterte er dann endlich bebend.  
„Aber natürlich. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich habe vor dort zu sein, wenn das Paar aus der Kirche kommt. Das wird in etwa …“, er sah auf seine Uhr, „ in einer halben Stunde sein.“ Als er Nick den Gürtel von den Armen nahm, sah er ihn wieder auf diese neugierige Art an, die Nick bisher nur ganz selten an ihm wahrgenommen hatte. Wenn, dann meist im Zusammenhang mit Grimmdingen. Die Wissbegier eines Zauberbiestes war nachvollziehbar. Nicht verständlich war Renards Neugier in Bezug auf Nicks Befinden, wenn er doch gar kein Interesse daran hatte.  
„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte er sogar und nun sah Nick ihn wirklich argwöhnisch an.  
„Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen? Weil du mich etwa ziemlich brutal geschlagen hast? Keine Angst, ich merke das kaum. Oder weil du mich ohne mein Einverständnis gefesselt hast?“  
„Oh, du hast dein Einverständnis gegeben, Nick. Es war dir nur nicht klar.“  
„Wie das?“ Schwerfällig zog er sich eine frische Hose an, nachdem er sich die Spuren seiner Lust vom Bauch gewischt hatte. Er nahm ein weiteres, frisches Hemd aus dem Schrank und zog es über. Sean hatte sogar schon seine Jacke an und kam nun auf ihn zu.  
Er packte ihn am Hemd und eine Sekunde lang, dachte Nick, dass der Mann ihn nun doch küssen würde, weil Seans Gesicht für verwirrende Momente so weich und sehnsüchtig wirkte. Doch er begann nur langsam die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu schließen.  
„Es bedarf nicht immer Worte, das wirst du doch wissen, Nick.“  
„Aber wäre es bei dieser Art … Spiel nicht besser, du würdest mich um Erlaubnis fragen?“  
„Nein, denn weder ist es ein Spiel, noch funktioniert es so. Ich muss dich gar nichts fragen, doch ich muss dein Befinden richtig einschätzen können. Oder willst du jetzt abstreiten, dass es dir gefallen hat?“ Intensiv sah er Nick in die Augen und der errötete wieder heftig.  
„Du … hast ein paar Jahre Vorsprung …“, murmelte Nick vorwurfsvoll.  
„Ja, das habe ich, doch ich werde mich dafür nicht entschuldigen. Persönlichkeiten wie wir müssen tun, was sie tun müssen, ohne Rücksicht auf Befindlichkeiten, weder die eigene, noch die einer anderen Person. Ich weiß, dass dir das klar ist, Nick. Ich erwarte von dir keine Vergebung, nur ein wenig Verständnis. Was du gerade erlebt hast, ist ein Teil von dir. Ein dunkler Teil, der immer stärker wird, umso länger du ein Grimm bist. Ich weiß, dass du gern an deinem alten Leben mit allen Annehmlichkeiten festhalten willst, doch auf Dauer wird das für dich schädlich sein. Du wirst zunehmend mit deiner eigenen Unzufriedenheit beschäftigt sein, wirst den Fokus und deine Aufmerksamkeit verlieren, wie es immer passiert, wenn man zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt ist und das wird dich eines Tages dein Leben kosten, so wie es bei einem Grimm fast zwangsläufig geschieht. Aber ich …“  
Die Stimme des Captains war plötzlich dunkel und rau.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst, Nick!“ Das Hemd war zugeknöpft und Renard trat einen großen Schritt zurück. Nick starrte ihn nur verdutzt an. Sein letzter Satz kam ja beinah einer Liebeserklärung gleich. Er suchte noch verzweifelt nach Worten, nach einer angemessenen Entgegnung, doch Sean sagte:  
„Ich warte im Auto auf dich!“ Schon war er weg und Nick entließ seine angehaltene Luft.

 

Das war also der Grund? Sean Renard wollte den Grimm vor einem vorzeitigen Tod retten? Weshalb? Weil er ihn dann nicht mehr benutzen konnte? Logisch und so typisch für diesen manipulativen Bastard. Hatte Nick wirklich eine Sekunde lang geglaubt, der Mann tat es, weil ihm etwas an Nick lag? Erbärmlich.  
Grimmig band er sich seine Krawatte um, sah ein letztes Mal nachdenklich auf die zerstörte Rückwand des Bettes (Wie sollte er das Juliette nur erklären?), erinnerte sich seiner ungewöhnlichen und so intensiven Lust, berührte seine immer noch glühende Wange (er hatte ein wenig gelogen, denn selbstverständlich hatte er die festen Schläge des Captains sehr wohl gespürt. Er war zwar in der Lage den Schmerz in einem gewissen Maße auszublenden, um nicht in einen unpraktischen Schock währende des Kampfes zu verfallen, aber nur, wenn er genügend Zeit hatte sich mental darauf vorzubereiten. Seans Schläge waren so schnell und fest gekommen, dass er den Schmerz sehr wohl gespürt hatte. Sie trafen nicht sein Gesicht, sondern sein Glied, welches mit Lust reagierte.) und schauderte auf eine abartig wohlige Weise.   
War das noch er? War das noch Nick Burkhardt?


	8. Chapter 8

Auf dem Weg zur Hochzeit erläuterte der Captain ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Die Zeit drängte und sie mussten innerhalb der nächsten Tage irgendeine Art Erfolg haben. Renard hatte Nick eine Art Zwangsurlaub aufgebrummt, um ihn zur vollen Verfügung zu haben. Er selbst musste sich hin und wieder im PD blicken lassen, hatte aber weitestgehend freie Hand. Sobald sie den M’utantor, in Tier- oder Wesensform identifiziert hatten, musste sie ihn entweder fangen oder ihm unbemerkt folgen, um den Ort der Brut zu finden. Renard reichte Nick einen Zettel. Es war eine Liste mit allen möglichen und absurden Veranstaltungen innerhalb der nächsten Tage, an denen ganz sicher eine Menge Wesen involviert waren. Allein hätte Nick das niemals herausgefunden, weil Wesen ihm natürlich nicht vertrauten. Selbst mit Monroes und Bud Wurstners Hilfe hätte es schon Wochen gedauert, um so eine Liste überhaupt nur zusammenzustellen.   
Vorläufig würden sie Hank nicht einweihen, es im Notfall aber tun müssen.   
„Heißt das, wir verbringen die nächsten Tage bei diversen Hochzeiten und Trauerfeiern?“, fragte Nick ungläubig, während er die Liste las.  
„Leider ja.“  
„Und das, bei dieser Hitze? Ich habe gar nicht so viele weiße Hemden und auch nicht so viele Anzüge“, jammerte Nick ein wenig und strich sich über sein Gesicht.  
„Dann kaufen wir etwas für dich.“ Klang Renard etwa begeistert? Er sah ihn an und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Hast du … da etwa Spaß daran?“, fragte Nick irritiert nach.  
„Ein bisschen schon“, gab Sean überraschend zu.  
„Aber … wir könnten dabei sterben. Alle könnten sterben, Captain!“  
„Wir alle sterben irgendwann, Nick. Der Grund, warum wir sterben müssen, ist entscheidend. Nicht die Art oder die Tatsache, dass es geschieht.“ Nick antwortete nichts mehr, sondern versank in seine eigenen Betrachtungen über das Sterben. Sollten das seine letzten Tage sein, waren sie garantiert nicht so, wie er sie erwartet hatte. Er würde sie zwischen Freude und Trauer, zwischen Hochzeiten und Beerdigung verbringen, mit einem Mann, von dem er sich ganz freiwillig Schmerzen zufügen ließ, nur um seine Zärtlichkeit zu erlangen. Ein Mann, der ein Wesen war, was er eigentlich töten müsste, stattdessen aber seine Liebe erringen wollte. War das nicht von Grund auf verdreht?  
„Was ist das Mondfest?“, fragte Nick müde. Zwischen den Namen der Wesen, die entweder heirateten oder starben, war das Mondfest eine Ausnahme gewesen.  
„Das ist dieses Zusammentreffen, von dem ich gesprochen habe. In dieser Vollmondnacht treffen sich viele Wesen, sie entzünden Feuer, trinken, essen, tanzen, raufen sich und heulen den Mond an.“  
„Hier …? In Portland?“  
„Nicht direkt in der Stadt. Außerhalb.“  
„Wann und wo?“  
„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Nick.“  
„Hast du Angst, ich fahre dort ohne dich hin und metzele alle nieder?“ Böse sah der Captain ihn an.  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Oder versuchst du mich etwa mit derart dummen Bemerkungen aus der Reserve zu locken? Versuchst du mich zu provozieren, Grimm?“  
„Ähm …“ Mit trockenem Mund starrte Nick ihn an. Ihm fiel keine Erwiderung ein. Auf keinen Fall hatte er darüber nachgedacht aktiv Gewalt einzufordern, um Lust zu verspüren. Eigentlich hatte Renard sogar recht. Er als Grimm hätte schon gern über ein solches, scheinbar populäres Wesenstreffen Bescheid gewusst. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt, um ein Gemetzel zu veranstalten, sondern einfach um es zu wissen. Auch sollte Renard wissen, dass er Wesen nicht grundlos tötete. Also was war das hier? Eine Provokation des Captains? Ein weiterer versteckter Hinweis, dem Nick nur folgen müsste, um Erfüllung zu finden? Allein die Erinnerung an Seans kalkulierte und punktgenaue Gewalt ließ ihn wieder steif werden.  
„Vielleicht“, sagte Nick dünn und errötete wider Willen.

 

Sie waren angekommen und so gab ihm der Captain keine Antwort mehr, sah ihn aber ein Weilchen forschend an. Als sie sich zu den Gästen vor der Kirche gesellten, die auf das Brautpaar warteten, sagte Sean nur:  
„Ich übernehme die Tiere und du die Wesen!“  
„Ja, Sir!“  
Kaum hatte Nick das gesagt, erschauerte er bis tief in seine Knochen. Wie konnte das sein? So viele Jahre hatte er neben diesem Mann gearbeitet und nun empfand er zum ersten Mal einen aufrichtigen Respekt vor ihm? Weshalb? Weil er ihn schlug? Weil er ihm Lust verschaffte und auf ganz neue Weise befriedigen konnte? Warum tat Sean Renard das für ihn? Alles, um ihn als wichtigstes Instrument in seinen Plänen nicht zu verlieren?

„Oh Gott …“, murmelte Nick bei seinen wirren Gedanken und rückte seine Sonnenbrille zurecht. Er fing einen nachdenklichen Blick von seinem Captain auf, der ein wenig näher kam.   
„Falls nichts dazwischen kommt, würde ich dich hiernach gern zu einem Essen einladen, weil ich annehme, dass du dir nur irgendwas in die Mikrowelle legst, wenn Juliette nicht zu Hause ist.“  
Es war keine Frage und auch nicht die Äußerung eines Wunsches. Sean Renard legte fest und war sich sicher, dass Nick ihm nicht widersprechen würde. Zwar regte sich in Nick der Widerstand, denn er spürte genau den Zwang, der unter allem lag, doch irgendwas in ihm war froh darüber, dass sich der Captain auf diese und andere, noch merkwürdigere Weise um ihn kümmern wollte.  
„Wenn wir vorher noch etwas besorgen könnten?“  
An Seans Gesicht sah er, dass der Mann nicht wusste, von was er sprach und es erleichterte Nick wiederum so, dass er fast frohgemut war, als ein lautes Gejohle um sie herum losbrach.  
Braut und Bräutigam kamen aus der Kirche und wurden mit Klatschen und lauten Hurra-Rufen begrüßt.

 

Es waren alles Katzenfußer, wie der Grimm nun feststellen musste. Wesen, die Nick nicht allzu oft zu Gesicht bekam, da sie wie ein Fuchsbau eher unauffällig vor sich hinlebten und kaum Ärger verursachten. Als sie in Jubel ausbrachen, konnte Nick sie erkennen. Er suchte die Umgebung ab und achtete auf Personen die außerhalb standen. Da sie auf einem öffentlichen Platz waren, gab es da einige, die Nick einer Musterung unterziehen musste. Ohne es mit dem Captain abgesprochen zu haben, lief er gemächlich los, um seine Position zu wechseln. Einen schrägen Moment verfolgte er sogar eine alte Oma mit einem Gehwagen, weil er geglaubt hatte komische Schwingungen zu vernehmen. Als er sich zu Sean umdrehte, bemerkte er aber, dass der ihn ansah und damit vermutlich dieses seltsame Gefühl in seinem Bauch ausgelöst hatte. Unvermittelt musste Nick lächeln und bekam sogar erstaunlicherweise ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zurück. Er umrundete den Platz, lief sogar todesmutig durch die Menge der Gratulanten und bekam dabei aus Versehen den Brautstrauß an den Kopf, denn er peinlich berührt der nächstbesten Person übergab. Die Katzenohren der jungen Frau zuckten aufgeregt und Nick sah zu, dass er schnell wegkam, ehe sie ihm noch um den Hals fiel. Als er zu der Stelle sah, an der der Captain positioniert war, sah er ihn gerade noch eine seltsame Waffe ziehen.  
„Was zum …“, sagte Nick alarmiert und versuchte sich wieder durch die Menge der Wesen zu drängen. Dabei wäre ihm fast seine Sonnenbrille runter gerissen worden. Renard rannte hinter etwas her, sah dabei aber merkwürdig nach oben. Verfolgte er einen Vogel? Er würde doch nicht etwa hier, vor allen, auf einen Vogel schießen.  
War das eine groteske Situation oder nicht? Nick schwankt eine bedenkliche Sekunde zwischen Lachanfall und Pflichtbewusstsein. Sein Pflichtgefühl siegte und er stürzte Renard hinterher, der in einer Seitengasse verschwunden war. Er traf ihn hinter der übernächsten Straßenecke.   
Ganz still stand er in einem Hauseingang, zog Nick aber dann grob neben sich, weil er fast an ihm vorbeigerannt wäre.

 

„Was?“  
„Da drüben. Am Brunnen!“, sagte er kurz angebunden und Nick schärfte seinen Blick. Etwa zwanzig Tauben saßen dort und pickten Brotkrumen vom Boden auf, die ein alter Mann, der auf der Bank saß, ihnen zuwarf.  
„Ich habe ihn bis hierhin verfolgt und jetzt glaubt er, er kann sich in der Masse verstecken. Aber er hat sich geirrt!“, flüsterte Sean und Nick vernahm erstaunt eine hitzige Erregung in seiner Stimme, die nichts anderes als Jagdleidenschaft war, die ihm nur allzu bekannt war. Von wegen sie hatten keinen gemeinsamen Nenner! Da gab es vermutlich eine ganze Menge. Wenn Nick nur an Seans Euphorie dachte, die seine Gewalt in ihm ausgelöst hatte.  
„Was ist das für eine Waffe?“, flüsterte Nick leise, bekam aber länger keine Antwort.  
„Sie funktioniert mit Gummigeschossen.“ Während der Captain das sagte, legte er an und zielte, schoss aber noch nicht.  
„Woher willst du wissen, welche davon der M’utantor ist? Sie sehen alle gleich aus.“  
„Für dich vielleicht!“ Er schoss und eine der Tauben brach getroffen zusammen, während die anderen in Panik aufflatterten. Ruhig ging Sean nun zum Brunnen, nahm das Tier in die Hand und ignorierte das laute Geschimpfe des alten Mannes, der ihn als Mörder und Satan betitelte.  
Irgendwie war es eine verrückte Situation.  
„Zurück zum Auto! Ich habe ein Käfig im Kofferraum. Ich hoffe, sie überlebt es.“ Die Taube war fest in seinen Händen und Nick folgte ihm sprachlos zum Auto. Tatsächlich stand im Kofferraum ein großer Käfig, in den man auch einen mittelgroßen Hund hätte packen können, in den der Captain das Tier legte. Nick sah, dass der Vogel trotz Gummigeschoss blutete. Offenbar war es am Schwanzende verletzt. Aber das Tier regte sich und Sean verriegelte schnell das Gefängnis und breitete er eine Decke darüber.  
„Wie hast du es erkannt? Gefühlt oder hast du etwas gesehen?“  
„Schwer zu sagen. Es war eher wie ein Kitzeln, was man leicht übersehen könnte, wenn man nicht darauf achtet. Immer wenn ich meinen Blick habe schweifen lassen, habe ich an einer Stelle gestockt. Bis ich die Taube entdeckt habe, die sich ziemlich gut getarnt hatte. Vielleicht irre ich mich aber auch und es ist nichts anders wie eine Taube. Wir werden es herausfinden.“

 

„Und jetzt? Ist die Gefahr gebannt?“  
„Keineswegs, Nick. Es kann jederzeit die Gestalt wechseln, deswegen werde ich es in eine Art abgesicherten Raum bringen und hoffe, dass es sich wirklich nur in größere Tiere verwandeln will.“ Ziemlich schnell und ohne weiter auf Nicks neugierige Fragen zu antworten fuhren sie zu Renards Wohnung. Er ging sofort ins Bad und verabreichte der Taube umgehend und nicht allzu einfühlsam eine Spritze mit gelber Flüssigkeit.  
Sie war schon unruhig gewesen und widersetzte sich Seans Hand, der sie aus dem Käfig holte.  
„Das wird sie noch eine Weile ruhig halten.“ Nick sah sich im Bad um. Es war vollkommen leer und mit durchsichtigen Plastikplanen ausgelegt. Es sah aus wie bei einem Serienmörder, der Blutflecken an der Wand nicht ausstehen kann. In der Badewanne standen Käfige mehrerer Größen und in einen davon legte er nun die betäubte Taube.  
„Sie ist verletzt“, sagte Nick mitfühlend.  
„Das ist mir egal. Es ist keine Taube, Nick, erinnere dich bitte daran. Wenn er es schafft eine andere Tierform anzunehmen und zu fliehen, müssen wir von vorn anfangen. Deshalb mein folgender Befehl: Du wirst dieses Bad nicht betreten! Und jetzt raus!“  
Im Flur zeigte er Nick einen grusligen Schutzanzug, in dem er selbst ab sofort das Bad betreten würde, um die Gefahr irgendein Tierchen einzuschleppen möglichst gering zu halten.  
Zweifelnd sah Nick ihn an.  
„Ich weiß, das ist bizarr, doch glaub mir, Nick … das ist kein Spaß.“  
„Was ist, wenn es dich kopiert, du bist ein Wesen und damit bevorzugte Beute!“  
„Dein Einwurf ist durchaus berechtigt. Und da ich leider nicht genau weiß, wie gut seine Kopien sind, kann ich dir gar nicht sagen, worauf du achten müsstest, um herauszufinden, ob du mit einer Kopie von mir sprichst. Ich würde sagen, verlasse dich unbedingt auf deine Grimm-Sinne, denn das ist ein Vorteil, den sonst niemand hat. Außerdem …“ Ein harter Fausthieb traf Nick erneut wie aus dem Nichts. Renard war unglaublich schnell, effektiv und sein Schlag war derart heftig, dass Nick überrascht zu Boden ging.  
„Das … würde der M’utantore wohl hoffentlich nicht tun …“ Er stand breitbeinig, über ihm und hielt im grinsend die Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Unfähig zu reagieren, blieb Nick keuchend liegen. Sein Kiefer tat höllisch weh und er rieb abwesend darüber. Ehe es ihm endgültig gelang den Schmerz auszublenden, hatte diese aggressive Energie schon sein Geschlecht erreicht. Es war wie ein Teufelskreis und mit brennenden Gedanken fragte er sich, warum ihm so etwas (glücklicherweise) nie auf der Jagd passierte. Weil es nichts mit dem Captain zu tun, gab er sich selbst die Antwort.

 

Endlich gelang es ihm nach der Hand zu greifen und sich vom Captain wieder auf die Beine ziehen zu lassen.  
„Wohin wolltest du vorhin noch, um was zu besorgen?“, fragte der Captain ihn nebenbei, während er sein Hemd wieder in die Hose steckte, was ihm bei seinem Schlag rausgerutscht war.  
„Nichts. Ich … ist nicht so wichtig“, stammelte Nick. Dabei rieb er über seinen Kiefer, der inzwischen leicht anschwoll und hätte sich lieber über seine Erektion gerieben, denn noch immer sah ihn Sean neugierig und ein wenig belustigt an.  
„Sag es mir, ich muss sowieso gleich noch mal los und kann dir mitbringen, was du möchtest.“  
„Papier. Ich wollte … dieses verfluchte, handgeschöpfte Papier kaufen.“  
„Ich sagte dir doch, du musst die Liste nicht neu schreiben. Ich wollte deine Meinung über mich hören, bzw. lesen und das habe ich. Aber ich werde es dir mitbringen, wenn du glaubst, du musst es tun. Musst du, Nick?“ Mit seinen Fingerspitzen griff er unter Nicks Kinn und zwang seinen Kopf nach oben, um seine Mimik zu erforschen.  
„Ich muss.“  
„Das zeichnet dich aus, Nick. Deine Hartnäckigkeit. Und ich weiß deinen Willen die Dinge besser zu machen wirklich zu schätzen. In Ordnung, ich bringe es dir mit. Versuche ein wenig zu schlafen. Falls du übrigens das Bad benutzen musst, nimm bitte das Gästebad. Ich hoffe, dass der M’utantor nicht ewig in einem kopierten Körper bleiben kann, sondern wechseln muss. Es wird interessant sein zu sehen, was passiert, wenn dieser Zeitpunkt kommt. Du solltest dann nicht in der Nähe sein.“  
„Warum töten wir es nicht einfach in dieser Gestalt, Captain?“  
„Weil es unter Umständen nicht nur einen M’utantor gibt und wir die Chance vergeben, es kennenzulernen und es zu studieren. Wie ich dich in all den Jahren beobachtet habe, habe ich so viel über dich gelernt, dass du mir jetzt aus der Hand frisst. Warum ist dir das nicht gelungen?“  
„Ich tue ... was?!“  
„Tust du, Nick! Tust du. Sieh dich an“, entgegnete Sean ruhig mit einem hochmütigem Ausdruck in den Augen.  
Nick war schockiert. Eben noch war Sean fast liebevoll fürsorglich und im nächsten Moment zerstörte er alles mit seiner grausamen Überheblichkeit, die Nick unerwartet tief traf.  
„Außerdem muss es uns zum Nest führen, hast du das vergessen?“, fragte er kalt und Nick musste ihm leider recht geben.  
„Und … wenn es doch nur eine Taube ist? Eine verletzte Taube, die vollkommen unschuldig ist?“ Seine Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut aber auch aus Enttäuschung über Renards unberechenbares Verhalten.   
„Dann ist es nur ein Tier, welches unserem edlen Zweck dient. Und unser Zweck ist nichts anderes als die Weltbevölkerung zu retten. Mach dir das klar, Grimm.“ Ein ehrliches Lächeln erstrahlte auf dem Gesicht des Captains und ließ ihn damit unwiderstehlich wirken. Kurz strich er sanft über Nicks Wange, dann verließ er seine Wohnung.

 

Verdattert und bebend stand Nick noch eine ganze Weile an Ort und Stelle. Er ließ sich nicht nur von ihm schlagen, sondern auch noch demütigen. Beides tat weh. Aber während die körperliche Gewalt finstere Lust erzeugte, schuf Seans Demütigung den brennenden Wunsch es ihm doch irgendwie recht zu machen, es besser zu machen. Das aber, war unmöglich. Nichts und niemand konnte den absurd hohen Ansprüchen des Zauberbiestes gerecht werden. Nicht mal ein Hexenbiest wie Adalind war das gelungen. Sean Renard saß auf seinem Thron, ganz weit weg von allen anderen Kreaturen und trotzdem herrschte er in gewisser Weise über sie.  
Welche Macht er tatsächlich hatte, hatte Nick in den letzten Stunden sehr gut zu spüren bekommen. Wie sollte er damit umgehen? Wäre es nicht einfacher, so schnell es ging die Wohnung zu verlassen? Er könnte zu Hank gehen, ihm alles berichten und vielleicht hatte sein Partner ein paar Idee, wie sie diesen M’utantor finden und dessen Brut vernichten konnten. Wer sagte denn, dass es nur zusammen mit dem Zauberbiest eine reelle Chance auf Erfolg gab?

Er legte sich kurz auf Seans Bett, um darüber nachzudenken, eher er überstürzt handeln würde. Leider begriff Nick schnell, dass er das Denken und Pläne machen längst dem Captain überlassen hatte und er nichts anderes wie seine exekutive Macht war. So, wie sich das Renard vermutlich immer in seinen düsteren Plänen vorgestellt hatte. Der Grimm, seine mächtige Waffe, mit der er nach Belieben agieren konnte. Vielleicht musste es irgendwann so kommen, seufzte Nick müde.  
Außerdem hatte Hank eine eindeutig höhere Überlebenschance, wenn er ihn nicht mit in die Sache hineinzog. Allerdings würden letztlich sowieso alle sterben, wenn sie es vermasseln würden. Er drehte sich zur Seite und ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Dabei schlief er ein.


	9. Chapter 9

Als er erwachte, nur eine Stunde später, war Sean noch nicht zurück. Nick trank etwas, benützte das Gästebad und wurde unruhig. Er hatte eine Sprachnachricht von Monroe und Rosalee auf dem Handy. Ihnen ging es soweit gut, doch sie sorgten sich um ihn.  
Gerade, als er etwas Nettes zurückschreiben wollte, rief Juliette an und wollte Bescheid geben, dass sie gut in LA angekommen war. Natürlich machte sie sich auch Sorgen und fragte ihn aus. Es war schwer ihr nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Zu Lügen war aber genau so schwer und so sagte Nick dann doch nur, dass er leider gerade keine Zeit hätte und so bald wie möglich zurückrufen würde.

Beschämt legte er auf. Die Frage war, würde er Juliette überhaupt nochmal wiedersehen? Falls ja, wie sollte er die kaputte Rückwand von ihrem Bett erklären? War das das einzige Problem, was er gerade hatte, dachte er, angewidert von sich selbst. Dann versuchte er sich vorzustellen, wie ihn Juliette schlagen würde. Würde sie in schwarzen Lackstiefeln, die bis über ihre Knie ging über ihm stehen und ihn auspeitschen und ihn dabei als untreuen Mistkerl beschimpfen? Er musste lachen.  
Juliette war sicherlich selbstbewusst und auch tendenziell dominant, doch mit Renards natürlicher Überlegenheit hatte das absolut nichts zu tun. Es würde nicht funktionieren. Mit keinem anderen, als mit dem Captain würde er so etwas Bizarres erleben können. Traurig aber wahr.   
Nicks Magen begann zu knurren. Seit dem Frühstück hatte er nichts mehr gegessen. Leider fand er bei Sean nichts Essbares, was ihn nicht allzu sehr wunderte. Nach einer weiteren Stunde bekam er den Gedanken nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, dass die arme Taube ganz sicher nicht das gesuchte Ding war. Renard hatte sich bestimmt geirrt. Wenn es einfach nur ein verletzter Vogel war, der da gerade in seinem Bad starb? Nick musste an Juliette denken und fühlte sich regelrecht verpflichtet im Namen seiner Tierarzt-Freundin einen Blick auf das Tier zu werfen.   
Behutsam öffnete er die Badezimmertür, nachdem er diesen lächerlichen Hochsicherheitslaboranzug übergeworfen hatte (als ob das etwas bringen würde!).

 

Das Tier saß im Käfig. Die Betäubung hatte nachgelassen und es sah ihn ängstlich an, als er vorsichtig näher kam. Am Boden des Käfigs war Blut. Wie konnte Renard nur so herzlos sein? Immer alles für einen höheren Zweck zu tun, war auch nicht die Entschuldigung für alles. Ein Weilchen betrachtete Nick das Tier und versuchte herauszufinden, ob es nur ein harmloser Vogel war oder mehr. Er konnte nichts spüren, sah nur in furchtsame Augentauben, die ihn hilflos anzuzwinkern schienen.   
Entschlossen öffnete er die Käfigtür, weil er wenigstens einen schnellen Blick auf die Verletzung werfen wollte. Danach würde er Juliette nochmal anrufen und fragen, was er tun konnte. Unbeholfen griff er mit den klobigen Handschuhen nach dem Tier, was erst mal panisch zur Seite hüpfte, sich dann aber packen ließ. Vorsichtig nahm er die Taube aus dem Käfig und drehte sie in seiner Hand um. Das Gummigeschoss hatte das Tier an Hinterteil getroffen und die Wucht des Geschosses hatte eine Wunde ins Fleisch gerissen. Wie tief und schlimm es war, wusste Nick nicht.  
„Keine Angst, ich will dir nur helfen“, flüsterte Nick beruhigend. Eingehend betrachtete er die Wunde, um sie Juliette gleich richtig beschreiben zu können. Dann wollte er die Taube wieder in den Käfig packen, bis er erfahren hatte, was er tun musste. Plötzlich, schon halb im Käfig, flatterte sie wie wild mit den Flügeln. Nur einen winzigen Moment war Nick überrascht, doch das Tier nutzte den Moment, wand sich aus seinem Griff und flog im Bad herum. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Nick noch die offene Tür, doch es war zu spät. Das Tier sah den Spalt auch und quetschte sich auf eine so unnatürliche Art durch, dass Nick begriff, dass das keine normale Taube sein konnte.  
„Verdammt!“, rief er und verfolgte das Tier. In diesem dämlichen Anzug war das keineswegs einfach und es kam, wie es kommen musst: Er stolperte über irgendwas am Boden, vermutlich seine eigenen Schuhe und konnte sich noch nicht mal richtig abfangen, weil dieser unpraktisch weite Stoffe seine Bewegungen behinderte. Er fiel plump nach vorn und knallte mit dem Kopf gegen ein Regal. Die dünne Stoffkapuze hielt die Wucht des Aufpralls kein bisschen auf. Noch ein paar kritische Augenblicke versuchte er nicht bewusstlos zu werden, doch es wurde unnachgiebig schwarz, während warmes Blut über sein Gesicht lief.

 

Er kam zu sich, als ihn eine Hand schon wieder im Gesicht traf. Stöhnend öffnete Nick die Augen und sah Renards verschwommene Gestalt über sich.  
„Sag mir, dass du das nicht getan hast, du riesengroßer Idiot!“ Seine Stimme war nicht laut, noch nicht mal autoritär. Nick hörte nur eine abgrundtiefe Enttäuschung heraus, die ihm sofort einen dicken Batzen der Weinerlichkeit im Hals verschaffte. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und sein Blick wurde klarer. Die Schmerzen im Kopf waren erträglich und es gelang sie einigermaßen zu ignorieren. Seans Blick hingegen war Frustration pur. Das Eis in seinen Augen strahlte irgendwie auf die Umgebung ab, denn Nick begann zu frösteln.  
„Ich dachte, es wäre nur ein Tier und ich musste … mir die Wunde wenigsten ansehen, weil …“  
„Weil was …?“, zischte er gefährlich.  
Angestrengt und mit nicht zu verachtendem Schwindel rappelte sich Nick endgültig auf die Füße.  
„Weil ich mir das sonst hätte nie verzeihen können. Und dabei ist die Taube mir entkommen. Aber … es … sie muss doch noch hier sein, Captain.“  
„Nicht als Taube. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Meine Wohnung ist doch nicht hermetisch abgeriegelt. Auch hier gibt es mikroskopisch kleine Tiere und darüber hinaus kann der M’utantor schon längst entkommen sein, wenn er nur in Form einer verdammten Fruchtfliege aus der offenen Tür geflogen ist, als ich gekommen bin!“, Jetzt klang Renard doch wütend. Er riss Nick brutal den Anzug vom Körper und packte ihn vorn am Hemd. Ohne, dass es Nick hätte erklären oder beeinflussen können, liefen ihm plötzlich Tränen aus den Augen. Er war hilflos im Angesicht der Wut des Zauberbiestes, was sich doch tatsächlich kurz blicken ließ. Es fauchte ihn bösartig an, verschwand aber gleich wieder.  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich …“  
„Das wird es auch. Ich hatte dich nicht für so dumm gehalten, Nick! Viel schlimmer aber ist dein starrsinniger Ungehorsam. Ich sagte, geh nicht ins Bad! Sagte ich das?!“ Zwar hatte Sean seine Stimme kaum erhoben, doch die Schärfe und Kälte darin war nicht zu überhören.  
Mit einem heftigen Stoß, den kein Mensch so ausführen könnte, schubste er den Grimm gehen seinen Küchenzeile. Es war so ein fester Stoß, dass das Geschirr im Schrank heftig klirrte und Nick sogar aufschrie, weil ihn der Rand der Küchenanrichte genau in Höhe seiner empfindlichen Nieren traf. Er ging auf die Knie und kam an dem Punkt, an den er sich entscheiden musste.  
Aufstehen und bedingungslos kämpfen, weil es einfach in seiner Natur lag Wesen zu dominieren und nicht auf- und nachzugeben. Oder aber knien bleiben, seine Schuld einzugestehen und auf Vergebung hoffen. Sein Körper bebte wie verrückt aufgrund des Zwiespaltes. Noch immer rannen Tränen heiß und nass über sein Gesicht. Ja, er hatte einen Fehler gemacht und vermutlich mussten sie so mit ihrer Suche von vorn beginnen. Er war darüber hinaus ungehorsam gewesen und das nur, weil ihn sein menschliches Mitgefühl verleitet hatte, wie schon oft. Und immer war es zu seinem Nachteil gewesen. Renard hatte recht, er war noch längst nicht der Grimm, der länger überleben könnte wie andere Grimms.  
„Es tut mir … wirklich sehr leid …“, murmelte er undeutlich unter kindlichen Schluchzern und legte seine Stirn auf den kalten Boden, um seine peinliches Geheule zu verbergen. Ergeben wartete er auf seine Strafe, die nur gerecht und angebracht war. Was der Captain dann tat, war weitaus schlimmer als alles, was sich Nick an Schmerz ausgemalt hatte. Er ging ein paar Schritte von Nick weg.

 

„Schau her!“, forderte er ihn ausdruckslos auf und Nick hob zaghaft den Kopf.  
Aus einer Tüte holte er ein paar ziemlich teuer aussehende und in hellblaues Seidenpapier eingeschlagene Luxus-Blätter und zerriss sie vor Nicks Augen in kleine Stücke.  
„Ich will deine Liste nicht, denn du bist es nicht wert, Grimm!“, sagte er kalt und ging ins Bad, um es aufzuräumen, wie Nick hörte. Noch immer kniete Nick auf dem Küchenboden und weinte heiße Tränen des Versagens und der Fassungslosigkeit. Hatte er bisher gedacht, dass der Captain ihn demütigte, war das eine ganz neue Erfahrung, auch wenn er sich die seiner eigenen Blödheit zuzuschreiben hatte.

 

„Eigentlich hatte ich vor dich zu einem Dinner einzuladen, doch du verstehst sicher, dass ich das nicht mehr tun werde.“ Als Sean eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später mit einem kleinen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten aus dem Bad wiederkam, bedeutete er Nick aufzustehen.   
„Wir könnten versuchen …“  
„Nicht sprechen!“, forderte Renard rau. Seine Stimme war weniger wütend und eisig aber keineswegs liebenswürdig. Nick starrte nur auf seine Stirnader, die immer noch angeschwollen war und damit dessen innere Erregung nur zu gut aufzeigte.  
Behutsam reinigte er dann Nicks kleine Kopfwunde und sprach dabei nicht. Erst danach sagte er:  
„Ich werde mir etwas überlegen, während ich etwas essen gehe. Du wirst dir in der Zwischenzeit auch etwas überlegen, nämlich wie du das wieder gutmachen kannst. Ich meine damit nicht deine Dämlichkeit unseren vermutlichen M’utantor freizulassen, sondern wie du es anstellen kannst, meine Enttäuschung über dich auszugleichen.  
„Ja, das werde ich. Ich …“ Der Schlag saß. Sean hatte geschlagen, während Nick sprach. Sofort begann seine aufgeplatzte Lippe zu bluten. Nur noch wenig schockiert blinzelte Nick. So langsam verstand er das System.  
„Ich sagte, nicht sprechen!“, flüstere Sean seltsam liebevoll und blickte wie hypnotisiert auf Nicks blutende Lippe. Ganz unerwartet kam sein Gesicht näher. Seine Lippen legten sich auf die ganz frische Wunde und nahmen Nicks Blut auf. Schon entfernte sich sein Mund wieder und Nick sah, wie er sich mit seiner Zunge das fremde Blut von den Lippen leckte. Dabei weiteten sich seine Augen und seine Pupillen wurden wieder groß. Kurz flatterten seine Lider und Nick bemerkte verdutzt, dass sein Wesen unter seiner menschlichen Hülle wogte, aber nicht ausbrechen konnte. Da Renard nur ein halbes Wesen war, machte ihm das Blut eines Grimms offenbar weniger aus.  
„Du solltest ein wenig vorsichtiger sein, Grimm, sonst bist du am Ende der Woche tot und das nicht etwa, weil die Welt untergeht, sondern weil ich dich töte.“   
War das eine Warnung? Eine Drohung? Oder nur ein liebevoller Scherz des Zauberbiestes. Was es auch war, es ging Nick durch und durch, erregte seinen Körper und Geist so, dass er mit brennenden Augen auf Seans Lippen sah und sich sehnlichst wünschte, er würde ihn küssen, zu Boden bringen und ihn endlich ficken, bis ihn der Schmerz besinnungslos machen würde. Über seine ungewohnt expliziten, ja beinah vulgären Fantasien zu Tode erschrocken, keuchte Nick auf.  
Der andere Mann interpretierte das ein wenig in seinem Sinne und lächelte kurz.  
„Du verstehst mich also, fein. Dann komm mit!“, befahl er ungerührt. Mit wackligen Schritten folgte er dem Captain in sein Schlafzimmer. Von außen beobachtete sich Nick für ein paar Sekunden. Er war wie ein Hund, der seinem Herrchen folgte, weil der ihm Leckereien versprach. Wie konnte es so weit kommen? Wie hatte es Renard geschafft diesen so empfindlichen und bis dahin gut versteckten Punkt in ihm zu finden? Wie gut waren Renards Sinne und sein Verstand wirklich, um diese devoten Begierden herausgefiltert zu haben? Erschreckend!  
„Lege dich auf das Bett, ich werde dich fesseln. Ich habe genug von deinen eigensinnigen Entscheidungen. Bis ich wieder zurück bin, wirst du dich absolut ruhig verhalten. Ach ja, Schreien bringt nichts. Es gibt keine direkten Nachbarn und die Wände sind ziemlich dick. Versuche dich in Geduld zu üben und überlege dir etwas, mit dem du mich erfreuen kannst.“ Nick, nicht sicher, ob er wieder sprechen durfte, nickte besser nur deutlich. Ihm kamen schon eine Millionen Idee, wie er Renard erfreuen konnte. Gleichzeitig ahnte er, dass er ganz sicher nicht so einfach sein könnte, wie er sich das gerade vorstellte. Nur weil sein eigener Lustschmerz so leicht zu befriedigen war, würde das bei Sean nicht ähnlich funktionieren müssen.

 

Mit seinen eigenen Handschellen fesselte er Nicks Arme ans Bett und zog sich dann vor seinen Augen um.   
„Gleich morgen früh gibt es eine weitere Beerdigung. Am liebsten würde ich allein gehen, doch wir werden nur Erfolg haben, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten. Du hast die Katze entkommen lassen, dafür mache ich dir keinen Vorwurf. Du hast die Taube befreit und du hast eigenmächtig gehandelt und dich meinem klaren Befehl widersetzt. Da wir gerade inoffiziell an einem überaus wichtigen Fall arbeiten, der sogar eher in deinen Bereich fällt, werde ich auch diesen Fehltritt verschmerzen müssen. Aber wenn du nicht endlich lernst wo deine Grenzen sind, wird es für dich übel ausgehen, Nick. Wenn es für dich übel ausgeht, wird es für den Rest der Menschheit, inklusive der Wesen keinen Deut besser aussehen. Also erinnere dich bitte deiner Verantwortung als Grimm und hör endlich auf zu versuchen alles auf deine intuitive und improvisierte Art lösen zu wollen.  
Ich biete dir nicht uneigennützig an die Verantwortung für unsere Vorgehensweise zu übernehmen. Akzeptiere das bitte und respektiere dieses Gefälle. Denn wenn du das endlich tust …“  
Sean war zu ihm gekommen, beugte sich über ihn und strich ihm mit den Fingern sanft über sein tränenverklebtes Gesicht. Zwei seiner Finger öffneten seine Lippen und schoben sich in Nicks Mund, während er ihn mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf abwartend ansah.  
„Dann verspreche ich dir, dass du erleben kannst, was es bedeutet wirklich frei zu sein. Verstehst du, dass ich dir nicht schaden will?“ Nick hatte seinen Geschmack im Mund und schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er sich getraute leicht an seinen Fingern zu saugen, als hätte er etwas anderes von ihm im Mund. Wieder verdunkelte sich der Blick des Captains. Es war ein wenig furchterregend und die Gefahr, die davon ausging prickelte sofort in Nicks Körper.  
Er nickte deutlich und bekam ein kurzes Lächeln.  
„Ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich sein muss, das über dich zu entdecken. Vermutlich ist es vergleichbar mit dem Erwachen deiner Grimm-Identität. Wie ich das sehe, hast du dich nie richtig damit auseinandergesetzt, bis heute. Aber es ist nicht zu spät, Nick. Es ist noch nicht zu spät ein Grimm zu werden, der überleben kann. Es ist nicht zu spät deiner Sehnsucht nach Dominanz und wahrer Freiheit nachzugeben. Doch dazu gehört eine gewisse Selbstdisziplin, die du noch nicht gefunden hast.  
Demut und Hingabe sind die anderen beiden Pfeiler. Denk ein wenig darüber nach …“  
Seine Stimme war immer zärtlicher geworden. Die Wut über seinen eklatanten Fehler war vollkommen verschwunden und Nick spürte eher, als dass er es sah, dass der Captain ihm vergeben hatte. Langsam zog er seine Finger aus Nicks Mund und leckte sie selbst langsam und sichtlich genussvoll ab, bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort seine Wohnung verließ. Vor Verlangen ganz unruhig sah Nick ihm nach.

 

Er dachte nach. Über diese eigenartige Situation kurz vorm Ende der Welt. Seit er ein Grimm war, war er mit allerlei Ungeheuerlichkeiten konfrontiert worden, sodass er nicht mehr allzu leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen war. Selbst eine Gefahr wie ein M’utantor schockierte ihn nicht mehr wirklich. Irgendwie ging es doch immer um Alles oder Nichts. Sein eigenes Bedürfnis nach Unterwerfung, nach Demütigung und nach diesem perversen Lustschmerz war allerdings so abstrakt, dass er nicht so einfach hinter das Geheimnis kam, es aber auch nicht einfach so abtun konnte und oder praktisch bearbeiten konnte.  
Renard sprach von Freiheit? Ein diffuser Begriff für Nick. Theorien und Grübeleien waren eher nicht so sein Ding, weil er meist zu keinem zuverlässigen Ergebnis kam. Deswegen war er auch ganz froh darüber, dass sein Vorgesetzter das Planen übernahm, auch wenn er sich als Grimm ausgenutzt fühlte. Über all diese verwirrenden Gedanken schlief Nick mit knurrendem Magen ein. Sein letzter Gedanken galt seinem unglaublichen Hunger und seiner Hoffnung, dass Renard ihn stillen konnte, wenn er sich nur entsprechend verhalten würde.

 

Nick schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und stöhnte im ersten Moment unbeherrscht, da seine Schultergelenke wie gelähmt waren. Er lag noch immer gefesselt in Seans Bett.   
Der Captain saß allerdings neben ihm auf dem Bett und hielt ihm eine dieser kleinen köstlichen Frühlingsrollen unter die Nase. Sie war sogar noch warm.  
„Gott sei Danke …“, murmelte Nick und öffnete automatisch den Mund.  
„Gott? Ich würde jetzt nicht gleich übertreiben!“, sagte der andere Mann gutgelaunt.  
„Hast du den M’utantor gefunden oder woher kommt deine gute Laune?“, fragte Nick undeutlich kauend.  
„Nein. Aber ich bin guter Hoffnung, jetzt, wo wir eine Menge Fakten sammeln konnten.“ Wieder hielt er Nick eine Frühlingsrolle hin. Nick kam sich nun gerade selbst wie ein kranker Vogel vor, der dem Pfleger aus der Hand fraß. Da hatte Renard mit seiner Bemerkung kürzlich ja gar nicht so unrecht gehabt. Er fraß ihm aus der Hand, ganz freiwillig. Sonderbar und erregend.  
„Würdest du mich bitte losmachen?“  
„Später, Nick. Iss und hör mir zu. Wenn der M’utantor in Tierform ist, frisst er nicht. Deshalb merkten wir es nicht, doch es ist uns möglich ihn zu identifizieren. Nun, mir zumindest. Warum, weiß ich nicht, vielleicht liegt es an meinem Wesen, doch das ist irrelevant. Fakt ist, es funktioniert, wenn ich mich konzentrieren kann. Ich vermute, du dagegen kannst es eher in seiner kopierten Wesensgestalt erkennen, falls wir es je so finden können. Aber eigentlich müssen wir das, weil er nur in dieser Form fressen kann und nur so seine Brut nähren kann. Bisher haben wir nur die Tierbeobachtergestalt kennengelernt und es zweimal gejagt. Damit haben wir verhindert, dass es in ein Wesen schlüpft. Ob es uns wiedererkennt oder nur instinktiv flieht, weiß ich noch nicht. Ich habe mich ein wenig umgehört und bis morgen ist es in Portland und der näheren Umgebung relativ ruhig. Es stehen keine Ereignisse oder Zusammenkünfte an, die dem M’utantor ein reichhaltiger Speiseplan sein könnten. Morgen Vormittag allerdings gibt es eine Beerdigung eines … Hexenbiests. Wie du weißt, gehören sie zu den mächtigsten unter den Wesen. Es werden auf dieser Trauerfeier eine Menge Wesen erwartet und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee ist dich mitzunehmen. Wenn, dann nur in Verkleidung und ich muss mich auf dich und deinen Gehorsam absolut verlassen können. Ich erwartete den M’utantor dort. Außerdem ist morgen Nacht dieses Mondfest, zu dem wir gehen müssen. Meine Instinkte sagen mir, dass wir das Ding spätestens dort treffen werden. Morgen könnte also ein überaus entscheidender Tag sein. Denk daran, wir werden es auf keinen Fall töten, bis wir sein Nest gefunden haben. Dann darfst du tun, was du tun musst, Grimm.“  
Inzwischen war Sean zu der knusprig gebackenen Ente übergegangen und Nick verspürte endlich dieses Wohlgefühl körperlich satt zu sein.  
„Ich muss mich also verkleiden?“, fragte Nick zwischen den Bissen.  
„Nicht extrem. Nur so viel, dass man dich nicht als Grimm erkennt. Ich bin mir sicher dein Foto hat schon jedes Hexenbiest auf dem Handy“.   
Renard grinste unerwartet und stand dann auf.  
„Hast du dir etwas überlegt, mit dem du deinen Ungehorsam gut machen willst? Und komm mir nicht wieder mit deiner dummen Liste. Ich kaufe kein zweites Mal Papier.“ Jetzt musste Nick sogar schmunzeln. Vielleicht war es endlich an der Zeit sich wirklich mit voller Absicht in diese skurrile Situation zu begeben und zu sehen, was sie ihm bringen würde, wenn er nicht dauernd versuchte, sie zu analysieren. Wofür er sowieso nicht allzu begabt war, wie er längst festgestellt hatte.  
„Wenn du mich losbinden würdest, würde mir das schon eine Menge einfallen, Captain!“, sagte Nick vorfreudig. Dass ihn Sean allerdings eher düster und mit zusammengeschobenen Brauen ansah, verstörte ihn. Dann kratzte der Captain sich auch noch sichtlich verlegen an der Schläfe und sagte dunkel:  
„Wenn du … wenn du daran gedacht hast, mich auf irgendeine Weise zu berühren oder gar sexuell zu befriedigen, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, Nick. Ich hätte es dir vielleicht nochmal ausdrücklich sagen sollen, doch auf diese Art Kontakt lege ich absolut keinen Wert.  
Nick war enttäuscht. So sehr, dass ihm gerade keine Entgegnung einfiel. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass auch Renard Lust verspüren musste, wenn er ihn züchtigte. Was sonst bedeuteten seine geweiteten Pupillen und die Nähe seines Wesens? Nicks Empfindungen waren so verwirrend, dass er gekränkt den Kopf zur Seite drehte. Wie sollte er seinen Fehler denn sonst wieder gutmachen?

 

Ohne eine Erklärung öffnete Sean dann die Handschellen und meinte dann während des Verlassens des Raumes:  
„Geh duschen!“  
Nick duschte und es tat überraschend gut. Seine verkrampften Schultermuskeln entspannten sich allmählich und auch seine Gedanken hörten auf sich im Kreis zu drehen. Als das geschah, begriff er, was er tun musste. Renard erwartete er selbstverständlich nicht, dass er seine Männlichkeit mit seinem Mund verwöhnte oder er sich ihm auf andere Art und Weise anbot. Er wollte etwas anderes.

 

Als er ins Zimmer kam, sah er Renard am Fenster stehen. Er hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und Nick wusste mit einem Mal, dass er so schon unzählige Mal gestanden und über alles nachgedacht hatte. Ganz sicher auch über ihn und so abwegig es sich anhörte, es macht Nick stolz.  
„Ich hätte eine Idee, die dir gefallen würde, doch dafür müsste ich mal kurz weg.“  
„Dann geh …“, sagte Sean gleichgültig und es gefiel Nick nicht. Er könnte gehen und nie wieder kommen (was absurd war), doch diese Endgültigkeit verspürte er gerade. Es machte ihn wütend und traurig.  
„Soll ich wiederkommen, oder soll ich zu Hause schlafen?“, fragte er deshalb mit klopfendem Herzen. Überraschend war, wie viel Mut es ihn kostete, denn dieses Gefälle zwischen ihnen war nun nicht mehr nur Theorie, sondern Wirklichkeit. Renard ließ sich viel Zeit mit der Antwort. Während Nick sein gespiegeltes Gesicht in der Fensterscheibe betrachtete, gab er zu, dass er sich sehnlichst wünschte, er würde wollen, dass er hier übernachten könnte. Und das alles nur, weil dieser gestörte Bastard mit ein paar festen Schlägen und einem fast gewalttätigen Kuss etwas in ihm freigelegt hatten, was besser bis zum Ende aller Tage verborgen geblieben wäre? Was sein Leben als Nick Burkhardt viel komplizierter machte, aber auch sein Leben als Grimm verlängern könnte.  
„Wie sehr willst du wiederkommen, Nick?“, flüsterte Sean, ohne sich umzudrehen. Nick schluckte und es war eine intuitive Entscheidung sich zu knien.  
„So sehr … dass ich darum bettele. Reicht dir das?“ Seine Stimme war dabei so rau, dass er sie kaum als seine wiedererkannt.  
„Dann beeile dich besser und nimm mein Auto!“ Des Captains Stimme klang hart und er drehte sich nicht um, bis er die Wohnung verlassen hatte.


	10. Chapter 10

Nick raste zu seinem Wohnwagen und durchsuchte alles an Waffen und verschiedenen Folterwerkzeugen. Es musste exklusiv sein, Renards Zauberbiest und seinem Grimm-Wesen entsprechend. Eine einfache Reitgerte wäre unpassend und würde die Macht nicht transportieren können. Er fand sogar einen aparten Beißkorb aus geschwärztem Titanium und nahm auch den mit, obwohl er nicht mal wusste, für welches Wesen der gemacht wurde. Vermutlich für eines mit scharfen Zähnen. Mit schnell schlagendem Herzen fuhr er zurück und wurde vom Concierge kommentarlos durchgelassen.  
Sean öffnete ihm auf sein Klopfen hin die Tür und sah ihn nur abwartend und kein bisschen neugierig an. In einer Hand hatte er ein Glas mit Whisky, es sah aber aus, als hätte er noch nichts davon getrunken. Vielleicht war es aber auch schon das fünfte Glas, doch seine klaren Augen gaben Nick eine andere Antwort. Mit leicht gedämpfter Euphorie entleerte er dann den Inhalt seiner Tasche auf dem Tisch. Ohne einen Kommentar und ohne etwas zu berühren, betrachtete der Captain die Instrumente. Als er nach dem merkwürdigen Maulkorb griff und leicht lächelte, war Nick verwundert.  
„Eine Zahnsicherung für einen Moränenstrom, interessant. Den heben wir uns für morgen auf.“ Er legte ihn zur Seite.  
„Für morgen? Moränenstrom? Was ist das?“  
„Ein Wesen. Keine Sorge, die trifft man hier selten.“ Die erste Frage beantwortete der Captain mit Absicht nicht und Nick konnte sich auch gerade noch auf die Zunge beißen, um nochmal nachzufragen. Hätte er sie beantworten wollen, hätte er es getan. Mistkerl.  
„Und das andere? Sagt dir davon etwas zu?“ Nicks Stimme war leise und vorsichtig. Noch immer sah Sean eher lustlos auf die diversen Schlag- und Folterinstrument und dann seufzte er. Überdrüssig wandte er sich ab, hatte aber ein verstecktes Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln, was Nick gerade noch entdeckte.  
„Captain?“   
Der Captain trank endlich von seinem Glas und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. Von dort aus, sah er Nick an.  
„Ich muss zugeben, dass du verstanden hast, was mich interessiert und das freut mich, Nick. Weil es bedeutet, dass du dich langsam mit dem anfreundest, was in dir ist und dir vielleicht sogar eines Tages dein Leben retten kann. Dass ich wenig Interesse an Instrumenten aller Art habe, kannst du natürlich nicht wissen. Aber ich sage es dir jetzt. Ich bevorzuge es meine eigene Kraft zu nutzen und brauche keine Verlängerung oder Umwandlung. Der direkte Kontakt ist existenziell, um diese dunkle Energie zu fühlen, verstehst du mich?“  
„Warum hast du mir das nicht vorher gesagt? Ich hätte mir den Weg sparen können“, brummte Nick verstimmt und räumte alles wieder ein.  
„Dann hättest du mir nicht die nette Zahnsicherung mitgebracht.“ Immerhin klang Renard nun ein bisschen entgegenkommend. Nick kam sich total dämlich vor, wie er mitten im Raum stand, darauf gehofft hatte, endlich mal das Richtige getan zu haben und doch wieder versagt zu haben.  
„Hätte es etwas gebracht, wenn ich dich vorher gefragt hätte, ob es sich lohnt zu gehen? Hätte ich mich einfach nackt ausziehen sollen und hätte dir sagen sollen: Schlag mich wie es dir beliebt?“, fauchte Nick ungehalten. Er wusste, es war nicht richtig so mit ihm zu sprechen. Er wollte ihn auch nicht provozieren, nur seinem Unmut Luft machen.  
„Das wirst du jetzt nicht mehr herausfinden, Nick“, sagte Sean nur von oben herab und mit widerlich gönnerhaften, Tonfall und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.   
„Dann was? Was soll ich tun? Sag es mir jetzt?!“ Schon wieder glühten seine Wangen vor unterdrückter Erregung.   
„Finde es heraus!“  
„Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum du allein bist, Captain! Warum niemand hier ist, der auf Knien vor dir herumrutscht, warum es niemanden gibt, dem du wichtig bist, warum selbst Adalind das Weite sucht …“ Verwundert sah Nick, dass Renard wirklich blass wurde. Hatte er es endlich doch mal geschafft, ihn von seinem Thron zu schubsen? Na ja, zumindest daran zu rütteln.  
„Aber du bist doch hier …“, sagte der Captain ganz leise und damit verschwand sämtliche Wut aus Nicks Bauch. Wie konnte er nur so ein Idiot sein, das Naheliegend nicht sehen zu wollen. Renard hatte kein Interesse daran, dass irgendjemand anderes hier wäre außer ihm. Allein er zählte.  
Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, begann sich Nick auszuziehen. Er verstand immer noch nicht, wie all das hier funktionierte, aber er hatte etwas verstanden. Was Sean für ihn war, war er offenbar für den anderen Mann, zumindest, was diese perverse Neigung betraf.  
Als er ganz nackt war und sich nur kurz über seine beginnende Erektion wunderte, fühlte sich Nick gut. Der andere Mann hatte ihm schweigend zugesehen und sich nicht anmerken lassen, was er dachte oder fühlte. Fast gelangweilt sah er zu und blickte ihn nun beinah fragend an.  
„Du willst es ganz direkt? Dann los … bestraf mich für meine Dämlichkeit!“, flüsterte Nick heiser und stellte sich direkt vor ihn. Leichte Schauer liefen über seine Haut, als er Seans präzisen Blick spürte.  
„Nicht für deine Dämlichkeit. Ich versuche nur dein Leben zu verlängern, weil ich nicht will … das du vor mir stirbst …“ Wieder waren die letzten Worte so dunkel, dass Nicks Glied vollständig hart wurde.  
„Weil du es sein willst, der mich tötet, richtig?“ Nick bekam keine Antwort. Dafür griff Renard nach seinen Hüften und drehte ihn grob um. Inzwischen ging Nicks Atem schneller, weil er in Erwartung von Schmerz war. Aber es war nicht der folgende Schmerz, der ihn mit Lust erfüllte, es war das Wissen, dass es der Captain war, der ihn schlug, dass es seine bloße Hand sein würde, die seine Haut berührte. Widersinnigerweise hatte Nick wieder den Whiskygeschmack des Kusses im Mund. Unterdrückt stöhnte er auf, als die Hand sein Hinterteil traf. Es war kein fester Schlag gewesen. Auch der Captain schien das zu merken, denn plötzlich stand er auf, schob Nick ohne Erklärung zu dem kleinen Esstisch vor sich her. Mit seiner Hand in Nicks Nacken zwang er ihn sich mit dem Bauch darauf zu legen.  
Nick fühlte den kalten Tisch unter seinem Gesicht und schloss die Augen. Großer Gott, wenn Juliette ihn so sehen würde, würde sie sich ganz freiwillig von ihm trennen. Wer wollte schon mit so einem Perversen zusammen sein?  
Seans folgender Schlag auf sein Hinterteil, hatte die richtige Härte. Er ging Nick sofort durch und durch. Lust schoss in seiner Mitte zusammen und sein anschwellendes Glied drückte unangenehm an die Tischkante. Der zweite Schlag verstärkte den Schmerz so, dass er aufstöhnte, bevor er ihn genügend eliminieren konnte. Dummerweise merkte er beim dritten Schlag, dass er zwar einigermaßen gut mit dem Schmerz klarkam, die finstere Lust allerdings mitnichten kontrollieren konnte. Der Captain schlug ihn so fest, wie es kein Instrument hätte besser gekonnt. Nur ein Wesen wie er war dazu in der Lage und nur ein Grimm konnte es ertragen. In Nicks Augen begannen sich Tränen zu sammeln.  
Inzwischen bebte Nicks Körper vor Lust und Anstrengung still liegen zu bleiben. Längst stöhnte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, wenn die Hand seine inzwischen wunde Haut am Hinterteil traf und sein Männlichkeit schmerzhaft an die Tischkante gepresst wurde. Trotzdem zählte er tapfer und aus einem unerklärlichen Grund die Schläge mit.  
Nach dem neunten Schlag hörte Renard auf.  
„Noch einer …“, bettelte Nickt atemlos.  
„Warum?“ Renards Stimme war so dunkel, dass er sie fast nicht erkannt hätte. Zu gern hätte er ihm nun ins Gesicht gesehen. Eine Antwort hatte er leider nicht. Er lauschte Seans schnellem Atem. Dass ihn die Schläge nur im Mindestens angestrengt hätten, war kaum vorstellbar. War es Lust, die ihn erobert hatte? So wie Nick auch, der nur noch diesen einen Schlag brauchen würde, um Erlösung zu finden.  
„Bitte …“, bettelt er weinerlich und drückte seine zuckende Lust an den Tisch.  
„Warum, Nick?“  
„Weil … ich es brauche …“, flüsterte er rau und bekam seinen ersehnten, letzten Schlag. Er war so fest, dass ihm doch tatsächlich ein überraschter Schrei entfloh. Beinah gleichzeitig brach sich die Lust endgültig ihre Bahn. Mit geschlossenen Augen, auf den Tisch gepresst, die Hände links und rechts an den Kanten des Tisches, erlebte Nick den verrücktesten Orgasmus seines Lebens. Heißes Sperma ergoss sich aus seiner zuckenden Männlichkeit auf den Boden, während sich seine Finger verkrampften, um nicht einfach vom Tisch zu Boden zu rutschen.

 

„Bleib so liegen, Nick!“ Wieder hatte Renard seine Hand in seinen Nacken gepresst und hinderte ihn am Aufstehen. Noch immer bebte Nick unter dem Ansturm der Gefühle. Die kühle Hand des Captains war wie Balsam auf seinem wunden Körper.  
„Hör mir gut zu …“ Noch immer klang Renard dunkel und seltsam verstimmt.  
„Du bleibst auf dem Tisch liegen, bis ich die Wohnung verlassen habe. Danach räumst du hier auf und machst sauber. Anschließend legst du dich in mein Bett und versuchst zu schlafen. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich nach Hause komme. Warte nicht auf mich. Verstanden?“  
„Ja, Captain!“, keuchte Nick gehorsam. Der Mann ließ ihn los und verließ eiligen Schrittes seine Wohnung. Was zur Hölle war das denn gerade?

Mit verkrampften Gliedern erhob sich Nick und zog sich mit unkonzentrierten Bewegungen seine Shorts an. Lustlos aber pflichtbewusst begann er sein Sperma aufzuwischen und räumte dann den Rest der Wohnung auf. Ständig dachte er darüber nach, warum der Captain regelrecht geflohen war und wo er war? Ging er zu einer Hure, um seine Lust loszuwerden? Er musste Lust empfunden haben, da war sich Nick sicher. Doch warum lebte er sie nicht an ihm aus? Mehr als anbieten konnte er es ihm nicht. Ach ja, er hatte nichts mit Männern im Sinne, erinnerte sich Nick. Ebenso wenig wie er selbst und doch … konnte er an nichts anderes denken, als daran, dass ihn Sean ficken sollte.   
Die Wohnung zu putzen war einerseits beruhigend. Andererseits war er total frustriert, als er damit fertig war, denn Renard war nicht zurückgekommen. Mit einer erbärmlichen Eifersucht stellte sich Nick gerade vor, was irgendwo in Portland geschah. Wem würde der Captain es gestatten ihn zu berühren? Vielleicht hätte er doch zu Hause schlafen sollen, dann wäre ihm diese Demütigung erspart geblieben. Damit aber auch der seltsamste Orgasmus aller Zeiten.  
Sein Hintern brannte immer noch wie Feuer, als er sich folgsam ins Bett legte. Nick dachte, dass er noch lange wach liegen und auf ihn warten würde, doch so war es nicht. Diese fremdartige körperliche Aktivität hatte ihn überraschend zu einem Punkt völliger Erschöpfung gebracht. Er schlief ein, ohne es recht zu merken, geschweige denn verhindern zu können.

Irgendwann, es war stockdunkel, schreckte er aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ganz still blieb er liegen, weil er nicht sofort wusste, wo er sich befand. Bis es ihm einfiel, in Sean Renards Bett. Nick hatte die Tür ins Schloss fallen hören und obwohl sich der Wohnungsbesitzer hörbar bemühte es leise zu tun, hatte Nicks famoses Gehör es wahrgenommen. Weiterhin reglos blieb er liegen wie er war. Er lag auf einer Seite des Bettes und wünschte sich mit einem Mal inständig, dass der Captain nicht auf die Idee kommen würde auf dem Sofa zu schlafen. Nick hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, wie lange Sean damit weg war und vor allem wo er gewesen war. Doch er kam ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich leise aus und legte sich zu Nicks unbändiger Freude zu ihm unter die Decke. So eine kindische Freude hatte Nick das letzte Mal Weihnachten empfunden. Ein Weihnachten, an dem er 11 Jahre alt war und endlich den lang ersehen Hubschrauber zum Selbstzusammenbauen bekommen hatte. Das Wundervollste an allem war, dass Nicks sensible Sinne keinen fremden Geruch ausmachen konnten. Das Einzige, was er glaubte zu spüren, war eine Art Erschöpfung.  
Unwillkürlich musste Nick lächeln. Mit frischem Mut tat er dann so, als wenn er sich schlafend herumdrehte. Sean wich tatsächlich nicht aus, sondern gestattete es ihm sich an ihn zu drücken. Nicks Kopf lag nun auf seiner Schulter, zwischen Hals und Schlüsselbein. Gespielt schlaftrunken schob er dann seine Hand auf seinen nackten Bauch, der leicht unter seiner Berührung erzitterte und wunderte sich noch volle fünf Minuten darüber, dass der Captain ihm dieses Verhalten erlaubte. Dann schlief Nick mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen wieder ein.


	11. Chapter 11

Wie Nick am nächsten Morgen geweckt wurde, war noch merkwürdiger wie sein Einschlafen. Als er die Augen aufschlug, sah er gerade noch, wie der Captain seine Handfläche küsste. Er war schon komplett angezogen, kniete vorm Bett und hatte ihn beobachtet. Dabei hatte er seine rechte Hand zwischen seinen Fingern und drückte sie an seine Lippen. Verdutzt blinzelte Nick.  
„Guten Morgen. Beeile dich, wir müssen ein ganzes Stück mit dem Auto fahren“, sagte Sean. Weder sein Gesicht, noch sein Tonfall verriet irgendeine Art besondere Erregung. Er verließ das Schlafzimmer und Nick beeilte sich wie verrückt sich fertig zu machen. Es war wieder einer dieser sonnigen, heißen Tage und ihm graute ein wenig davor. Gern wäre er in der kühlen Halbdunkelheit von Seans Schlafzimmer geblieben, zusammen mit ihm und seiner seltsamen Art zärtlich zu sein.  
Er bekam eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand gedrückt und Sean warf ihm gleich darauf einen schwarzen Pullover mit Kapuze zu.  
„Ach ja, die Verkleidung …“, murmelte Nick und zog sich das viel zu warme Kleidungsstück über und wunderte sich ein wenig, warum Renard nichts dazu sagte.  
„Trink deinen Kaffee aus und iss etwas, Nick“, befahl er nur ruhig und begann ohne weitere Erklärungen auf seinem Handy herumzutippen. Nick frühstückte und lauschte dabei, wie er mit dem PPD wegen irgendeines Falles telefonierte. Eigentlich fühlte sich Nick gut; tatkräftig und so hoffnungsvoll, dass er davon ausgehen musste, dass irgendwas ganz sicher seine Hochstimmung dämpfen würde. Selten hat er so gut geschlafen wie letzte Nacht. Seit er ein Grimm war, schlief er nicht mehr so wie vorher. Irgendwas an ihm und in ihm war ständig wach und lauschte instinktiv auf Gefahr. Erst letzte Nacht, seit sich Sean neben ihn gelegt hatte, war in eine jener tiefen und extrem erholsamen Tiefschlafphasen verfallen, die ihm nun so gute Laune bescherte. Er hatte Renard letzte Nacht sein Leben anvertraut und der schenkte ihm eine Art Erholung, von der er kaum noch glaubte, dass sie möglich war. War sie aber doch, in Sean Renards beschützenden Armen, wie er jetzt wusste.

„Bereit?“, fragte Sean jäh und riss ihn aus seinen Betrachtungen.  
„Bin ich.“  
„Dann komm her!“ Der Captain griff nach dem antiken Maulkorb und Nick runzelte verdattert die Stirn.  
„Was? Ich soll das Ding tragen?“  
„Ja, es wird deine Verkleidung sein, unter anderem …“  
„Unter anderem?“ Nick trat zögerlich näher und ließ sich von ihm das unbequeme Dinge umschnallen. Es wurde mit einer großen Schnalle hinter dem Kopf befestigt und das kühlte Titan drückte unangenehm gegen Nicks Gesicht, weil es für eine andere Kopfform geschaffen war.  
„Du solltest sprechen können, Nick …“  
„Ja, kann ich!“, sagte Nick angesäuert und Sean nahm ihm das Ding wieder ab.   
„Sehr gut. Zusammen mit dem Hundehalsband und der Kettenleine wirst du mein Sklave sein. Diese Beerdigung ist nicht irgendeine Beisetzung, Nick. Es wird eine der bekanntesten Dominas Portlands beerdigt, die zufällig auch ein Hexenbiest war. Dafür fahren wir jetzt zum Opal Lake, denn es wird eine Feuerbestattung sein, die nicht ganz offiziell ist.“

 

Als sie schon im Auto saßen, versuchte Nick immer noch zu verdauen, dass er gleich als Renards Sklave auftreten sollte.  
„Heißt das, ich muss die ganze Zeit auf Knien herumrutschen?“  
„Nein. Dafür habe ich das Halsband besorgt. Das zeigt ausreichend deinen Status an. Deine Hände würde ich ungern fesseln wollen, denn vielleicht brauchst du sie, wenn du den M’utantor identifizierst und verfolgst. Den Karabiner kann ich schnell vom Halsband lösen und sprechen kannst du auch. Die Sonnenbrille ist zwar ein wenig unpraktisch und zerstört den Stil, doch es lässt sich nicht ändern. Wenn uns jemand drauf ansprichst, sage ich, dass ich dich geblendet habe, verstanden?“  
„Verstanden. Wo warst du gestern Nacht?“, fragte Nick spontan aus einem heftigen Impuls der Eifersucht heraus. Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort. Nicht gleich, zumindest. Sean gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich, sagte dann aber ein paar Kilometer weiter:  
„Es wäre besser, wenn du gar nicht erst damit beginnst, dir um mich Gedanken auf diese Weise zu machen, Nick. Nicht nur, dass du kein Recht dazu hast, du bist darüber hinaus unwürdig und auch nicht dazu geschaffen auf diese Weise meine Wünsche zu erfüllen.“  
„Weshalb? Weil du in deinem täglich gleichen Hamsterlaufrad gefangen bist und so wenig Spontanität hast, um nicht doch mal deine Neugier siegen zu lassen?“ Sean sah ihn perplex und tendenziell finster an.  
„Willst du mir unterstellen, dass ich Lust empfinde, wenn ich dich züchtige?“  
„Ja.“  
„Du hast recht, doch das liegt nicht an dir oder deinem Körper, sondern an dem, was ich tue. Es liegt an dem, was es mir suggeriert und was es in mir auslöst. Eine Erektion ist nur ein lästiger Nebeneffekt, der noch dazu ziemlich unpraktisch ist, weil er dir zum Beispiel fälschlicherweise zu verstehen gibt, da wäre mehr.“  
„Und du kommst nicht auf die Idee, dass dahinter doch ein anderer, vielleicht nur ein weiterer Sinn stehen könnte?“ Fassungslos sah Nick seinen Vorgesetzten an. Der blickte mit starren Gesichtszügen auf die Straße.  
„Das ist Unsinn, Nick! Es geht um die Handlung an sich und nicht um einen obskuren, sexuellen Sinn dahinter. Und schon gar nicht einen Sinn, den du glaubst zu verstehen, nach gerade mal einem Tag.“  
„Mit deiner Herrschsucht würdest du einen ziemlich guten König abgeben, Captain!“  
„Herrschsucht? Nur ein weiterer Punkt auf deiner kindischen Liste meiner Unzulänglichkeiten, nicht wahr, Grimm?“ Der Captain klang gefährlich und Nick schwieg lieber.

 

Er hing stattdessen seinen Gedanken nach. Irgendwas an Seans Ausführungen und seinem Verhalten ergab keinen Sinn, was vielleicht daran lag, dass der Captain für gewisse Dinge einfach blind war. Wie ein sturer Esel lief er seinen Weg weiter, von dem er sich einbildete, der einzig richtige zu sein.  
„Nur um das noch einmal klarzustellen, Nick ….“, sie bogen gerade auf einen Waldweg ein. Vor ihm fuhr ein schwarzer Kleinwagen und schon das war überaus absonderlich für diesen kaum frequentierten Ort des Waldes.  
„Ich will dich nicht ficken, weder während du schreist, weinst, noch weil du bettelst oder es mir recht machen willst. Es ist schön, dass du es tut und es sagt mir, dass ich die Situation richtig interpretiere und angehe, doch es wird nichts daran ändern, dass ich keinerlei Interesse an dieser interaktiven, homosexuellen Aktivität hege. Meine Absicht ist es, dir zu zeigen wer du wirklich bist. Denn, wenn du das weißt, dann kannst du damit umgehen und es in jeder Hinsicht für dich nutzen. Wenn du das nutzt, steigen deine Chancen das Rentenalter zu erreichen. So einfach ist es. Und jetzt willst du mich fragen, warum ich will, dass du überlebst? Auch diese Antwort liegt auf der Hand: Weil du der beste Grimm bist, den es je gab und den es vermutlich jemals geben wird. Noch dazu passt du optimal zu meinen Absichten, die ich nicht näher definieren möchte.“  
Nick betrachtete ihn schweigend. Ja, seine Äußerung verletzte und kränkte ihn, mal wieder, doch im selben Moment verspürte er den hoffnungslosen brennenden Wunsch doch irgendwie seine Liebe zu erringen. Was er auch dafür tun müsste, es würde sicher irgendwo einen Weg geben, um Renards Zuneigung zu erhalten. Nick war nicht so dumm pures sexuelles Vergnügen, wie er es gestern auf dem Tisch empfunden hatte, mit Liebe gleichzusetzen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Sean Renard durchaus sexuell erregt gewesen war und was auch immer er anschließend getan hatte, um diese Erregung loszuwerden, war nicht seine Sache. Darum ging es nur am Rande. Mal abgesehen von Juliette, die gerade nicht anwesend war und erstaunlicherweise keine Rolle in dieser Konstellation spielte, musste hier Klarheit geschaffen werden, das spürte Nick nur zu genau.

„Warum küsst du mich dann?“ Der Captain parkte das Auto hinter dem schwarzen Kleinwagen am Wegesrand.  
„Was meinst du?“ Nick wurde schlagartig wütend. Er hatte heute Morgen noch gesehen wie liebevoll der Mann seine Handfläche geküsst hatte, wie konnte er es wagen jetzt wieder so zu tun, als wäre es nie geschehen.  
„Du hast heute Morgen meine Handfläche geküsst. Zärtlich, streit es nicht ab!“ Nicks Stimme war ganz rau vor unterdrückter Wut. Brisante Augenblicke lang sah Sean ihn scharf an und sah dann doch zur Seite.  
„Ich bin es nicht unbedingt gewohnt, dass morgens jemand in meinem Bett liegt.“ Dann griff er nach hinten und holte den Maulkorb und das Halsband mit der Leine nach vorn.  
„Das ist keine verdammte Antwort, Sean!“, fauchte ihn Nick unbeherrscht an und sah diesmal seine Faust sogar kommen. Doch im Gegensatz zu vorher, traf sie ihn so hart im Solar Plexus, dass Nick nach Luft schnappen musste.  
„Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf deine neugierigen Fragen. Es geht dich nichts an, warum ich tue, was ich tue, Grimm. Nick interessiert mich nicht. Jetzt lass mich den Maulkorb schließen!“ Er presste Nick die Maske vor sein Gesicht. Sie ging bis über die Nase und Nick schnaufte immer noch aufgebracht wie ein Walross gegen das Metall. Unwirsch drehte ihn Renard an den Schultern und verschloss die Schnalle dann fest hinter seinem Kopf. Ebenso grob legte er ihm das Halsband um und befestigte den Karabiner.   
„Setzt jetzt deine Sonnenbrille auf dann deine Kapuze! Los!“, befahl er ihm harsch. Trotz dieser unfreundlichen Behandlung lächelte Nick in seinen Maulkorb. Er hatte endlich einen wunden Punkt getroffen, etwas gefunden, was Renard einerseits reizte, andererseits verunsicherte.   
Und wenn es wirklich so war, dass Sean Gefühle für ihn, den Grimm hatte? Wenn er sie sich nur nicht verzeihen konnte, weil er doch nichts mit Männern auf diese Weise zu tun haben wollte? Wenn Nick ihn nur ein wenig überzeugen musste? Wenn Nick nun gerade sein ganzes bisheriges Leben mit Juliette und seinen Freunden aufs Spiel setzte für ein Arschloch, was ihn schlug, wenn es ihm passte? Wenn er nun alles für einen perversen, arroganten Kerl, der auch noch ein Wesen war, über den Haufen warf, nur weil er glaubte seine rote, warme Seele gespürt zu haben, in die er sich so wunderbar einkuscheln konnte, die ihn beschützte?

Dann war das abartig. 

 

So pervers, wie er nun von Renard an der Leine hinter sich her in den Wald gezerrt wurde. Es waren schon eine Menge Personen unterwegs. Alle in Schwarz, viele in Lack und Leder. Nick an seiner Leine mit dem Maulkorb fiel unter all den grotesken Gestalten gar nicht auf. Es war, als wären alle Verrückten Portlands an diesem Ort zusammengekommen. An Nick und Sean, die recht gemächlich zum See liefen, wurde gerade eine Sänfte, welche mit schwarzer Spitze verhüllt war, vorbeigetragen. Vier junge Männer, die nichts als Latexshorts mit Löchern im Schritt trugen, liefen im Laufschritt an ihnen vorbei. Plötzlich ertönte ein schriller Pfiff und die Sänfte stoppte. Ein Spitzenvorhang hob sich und ein kleiner, vogelartiger Kopf erschien. Es war der Kopf einer uralten Frau. Sie hatte schneeweiße Haare, die zu komplizierten Zöpfen geflochten war. Sie starrte den Captain an, der „zur Feier des Tages“, wie er sagte, sein Zauberbiest angezogen hatte.  
„Sean?“  
Renard blieb stehen, wirkte aber nicht allzu überrascht. Vermutlich war er sowieso davon ausgegangen erkannt zu werden.   
„Renja? Du lebst ja doch noch?“ Er klang auch nicht wirklich überrascht, eher ein wenig herablassend. Die alte Frau gackerte und Nick sträubten sich die Haare. In diesem Moment war er heilfroh hinter seiner Verkleidung versteckt zu sein, denn die Alte zeigte ihr Hexenbiest-Wesen. Es war das schrecklichste Angesicht, was er je gesehen hatte. Schon allein für diese Hässlichkeit hätte er sie vermutlich töten müssen.  
Renard spürte offenbar sein Zusammenzucken, denn er flüsterte ihm zu: „Umso älter, umso hässlicher …“ Dann zerrte er ihn unsanft hinter sich her, bis zur Sänfte.  
„Mein Jungchen, dass ich dich nochmal wiedersehe … hätte ich auch nie gedacht. Du siehst wirklich gut aus. Du nimmst doch nicht etwa Drogen, oder?“  
„Nein!“  
„Ach, jeder nimmt heutzutage Drogen … es ist schlimm geworden. Doch was sehen meine müden Augen? Was ist das? Dein Haustier?“ Jetzt zerrte ihn Sean grob zu sich heran und tätschelte ihm den Kopf.  
„So was in der Art. Er ist alles, was er sein muss.“  
„Hättest du dir nicht eine hübsche Frau an die Leine legen können, Junge?“, nörgelte Renja und musterte Nick skeptisch. Selbst dem Captain fiel wohl gerade keine Erwiderung ein, denn er schwieg pikiert.  
„Ach … ich hab es doch immer geahnt …“  
„Er ist so gut wie jeder andere, Renja … wir sollten jetzt gehen, ehe die Maestra noch ohne uns verbrannt wird!“, sagte er hart und warf Nick einen mürrischen Blick zu. So gut wie jeder andere … Nick schluckte gekränkt.  
„Gleich …“ Das hässliche Hexenbiest krallte sich plötzlich an Seans Schulter fest.  
„Zeig mir seine Augen! Ich will seine Augen sehen. Ich will wissen, ob er gut genug für dich ist.“ Sean zögerte spürbar, nahm Nick dann jedoch langsam die Sonnenbrille ab.  
Nicks Puls raste, er hielt den Blick gesenkt, denn wenn er dem Hexenbiest in die Augen sehen würde, würde sie wissen, wer er war und dann würde hier ein unvorstellbares Chaos ausbrechen.  
„Sieh mich an!“, herrschte die Alte ihn ab, doch Nick sah zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Renja, er …“  
„Sei still, Prinz!“, herrschte sie ihn so scharf an, dass es Nick sogar schauderte.  
„Ich kann nicht“, murmelte er undeutlich hinter seinem Maulkorb und machte sich bereit für den Kampf. Er würde nicht unbewaffnet kämpfen, denn er realisierte in diesem Moment, dass sein Chef nicht umsonst eine Leine ausgesucht hatte, die eigentlich eine schwere Kette war. Mit der würde er kämpfen können. Schlauer Captain.  
„Warum nicht?“, fragte ihn das Hexenbiest mit süßlich falscher Stimme.  
„Es ist mir nicht erlaubt den Blick zu heben. Niemals.“ Eine Zeitlang war angespannte Stille, dann gackerte die Alte los.  
„Das ist ja zu köstlich … du hast dir das kleine Miststück ja gut erzogen, hübscher Prinz. Mein Respekt. Aber du warst ja schon immer gewieft, wenn es darum ging andere zu etwas zu bringen, was dir in den Kram passt … hehe …“ Sie schien sich in einen Lachanfall hineinzusteigern und ihr Lachen klingelte Nick unangenehm in den Ohren.  
„Na ja …“, abrupt brach sie dann ab, „es ist trotzdem traurig, dass du andere dazu manipulieren musst, vor dir zu knien. Jeder sollte das und du weißt das. Aber scheiß drauf. Grüß deine Mutter von mir und sieh zu, dass dir dein Haustier ordentlich Respekt zollt, so wie du es als Prinz verdienst!“  
Ihr lächerlicher Schlag auf Nicks Kopf kam unerwartet und fast hätte er empört doch noch den Kopf gehoben. Er schaffte es sich zu zügeln und sagte keinen Ton. Die vier jungen Männer setzten sich in Bewegung und Renard sagte nur:  
„Ich wünsche dir einen fröhlichen Tod, Renja!“ Sie hörte es garantiert, schien sich an seinen Worten aber nicht sonderlich zu stören. Noch einen Moment standen sie da, bis Sean sagte:  
„Das war sehr gut, Nick. Ich wusste, dass du schnell verstehst, wie das System funktioniert. Am meisten gefallen, hat mir aber dein aufrichtiger Respekt. Dafür hättest du dir wirklich deinen Kuss verdient. Da wir aber gerade in einer Mission unterwegs sind und ich so etwas nicht verschieben kann, musst du eben eine nächste Gelegenheit wahrnehmen mich zu erfreuen.“  
„Was? Das ist jetzt nicht deine Ernst!“, fauchte Nick.  
„Ssssssssssscht! Nicht so laut. Das ist eine Beerdigung, schon vergessen?“ Sean war sichtlich amüsiert, legte ihm dann die Hand liebevoll in den Nacken und schob ihn vorwärts, ohne ihn loszulassen.

 

Am Ufer des Sees standen sicherlich an die fünfzig Gestalten. Einige von ihnen waren Hexenbiester, der andere, größere Teil waren jedoch Wesen aller Art. Menschen waren nicht anwesend.   
„Alles ihre Kunden …“, raunte Sean ihm zu, während ein kleiner, dünner Fuchsbau-Junge mit zitternder Stimme ein seltsames Lied sang. Jaulte, sollte man wohl sagen, denn Nick bekam eine unangenehme Gänsehaut. Ein paar Wesen sagten volltönende Abschiedsworte, eine schräge Heavy Metal Band gab ein kleines Akustikkonzert zu Ehren der Maestra und Nick sah sich suchend um. Ihm war sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass Renard, der hinter ihm stand, sehr dicht an ihn herangetreten war. Er berührte ihn zwar nicht, doch sein Atem war in Nicks Nacken mehr als gut zu spüren.   
„Sieh mal nach 9 Uhr“, flüsterte er nun leise. Nick tat es und verspürte sofort eine Art Rollen in der Luft. Hinter einem dichten Busch nahm er einen Schatten wahr und umso länger er hinsah, umso mehr glaubte er ein bläuliches Funkeln zu sehen. Inzwischen heulten und wehklagten eine Menge Wesen. Wenn das mal keine leckere Mahlzeit war, was dann?  
„Mach mich los!“, murmelte Nick, doch Sean packte ihn stattdessen an den Hüftknochen und zog ihn näher zu sich heran, bis sich ihre Körper berührten.  
„Noch nicht. Warte noch einen Moment, bis das Schiff auf dem See ist und Feuer fängt. Ich weiß, du bist ungeduldig, doch versuche dich daran zu erinnern, was ich dir darüber beibringen wollte. Kein überstürztes, planloses Handeln, Nick. Oder willst du, dass ich dich bestrafe?“  
„Das will ich“, hauchte Nick, ohne nur darüber nachzudenken, denn die körperliche Nähe des anderen Mannes machte ihn ganz benommen. Wie hitzige Fieberwellen rollte das Verlangen durch seinen Körper.   
„Ich weiß. Doch darum geht es nicht. Es geht darum, dass du tust, was ich möchte. Und ich möchte nicht, dass du alles vermasselst, weil ich dich dann bestrafen muss und du auf meinen Fussboden ejakulierst. Ich würde dich lieber dafür belohnen, dass du meine Vorgaben bestmöglich erfüllst. Und das heißt in diesem Fall: Überlege dir genau wie du zu der Stelle kommst, ohne, dass es alle mitbekommen. Dann denke darüber nach, wie du ihm unbemerkt folgen kannst. Du wirst unter Umständen eine weite Strecke laufen müssen. Du hast dein Telefon und unterrichtest mich, wo du bist. Außerdem ist dein GPS Tracker aktiviert, ich werde dich also auf jeden Fall finden und dir folgen, wenn es auch länger dauernd könnte. Du hast dein Handy doch aufgeladen, oder?“  
Nick atmete schnell, denn Renards Hände hatten ihn nicht wieder freigegeben. Stattdessen presste er ihn immer noch gegen sich. Seine Finger waren dabei ziemlich fest in sein Fleisch gedrückt, sein Atem an seinem Ohr war heiß und Nick glaubte ein dunkles Vibrieren in seiner Stimme wahrzunehmen. Hatte er sein Handy aufgeladen? Keine Ahnung. Es steckte in seiner Hosentasche.  
„Hast du?!“, Seans Stimme war härter.  
„Ich … habe einen verfluchten Steifen …“, war alles, was Nick herausbrachte.  
„Du hast die Chance dir jetzt deinen Kuss zu verdienen, Nick. Aber ich sage dir etwas Wichtiges …“, er ging gar nicht auf Nicks verzweifelte Anmerkung ein, „es wird dir nicht gefallen und genügen, wenn ich es tue. Weißt du, warum das so ist?“  
Seans Hände ließen plötzlich seine Hüften los und Nick merkte erst da, wie fest er ihn gehalten hatte, als der Schmerz nachließ. Stattdessen schlang er seine Arme um Nicks Bauch und drückte ihn noch mal ein weniger fester an sich.  
„Nein … sag es mir!“ Nick lehnte seinen Kopf zurück, an seinen Körper und genoss für einen winzigen Moment dieses köstliche Gefühl von dieser Macht festgehalten und beschützt zu werden. War das nicht dumm? Er als Grimm, war das mächtigste Wesen von allen, gewissermaßen, und trotzdem spürte er, dass der Captain über eine irreguläre Macht verfügte, die er nicht hatte und noch nicht mal definieren konnte.  
„Weil es vorhersehbar ist … Deswegen mein Vorschlag: Suche dir ein neues Ziel. Und jetzt los …“ 

Das Holzschiff, auf dem die Maestra ordentlich mit viel Holz aufgebahrt war, wurde auf den See geschoben. Jetzt ging das Geheule und das Wehklagen erst richtig los. Widerwillig löste sich Nick von ihm, Renard löste den Karabiner und sah ihn auffordernd an.  
Nick lief in der allgemeinen Wanderung zum Ufer des Sees los in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er schlängelte sich durchs Unterholz und Buschwerk, bis er schräg hinter dem M’utantor war. Das Rollen in der Luft und die wirklich übersehbaren blauen Linien waren noch da und so wartete Nick ungeduldig. Warum sollte er sich nicht einfach auf das Ding stürzten. Ernährte niemand die Brut, würde sie doch nicht schlüpfen, oder? Aber der Captain hatte angedeutet, dass es nicht nur ein M’utantor geben könnte und schließlich ernährten sie die Brut seit tausenden von Jahren. Was war da schon ein M’utantor von einem Grimm getötet? Nichts. Renard hatte recht, wie immer. Sie müssten mehr über die Dinger erfahren und wissen, wo die Brut ist.

Endlich kam Bewegung in die Sache.  
Das Vibrieren ließ nach und da erst merkte Nick, dass es überhaupt existierte hatte. Längst hatte er sich seinen Maulkorb und das Halsband abgemacht. Auch die Kette ließ er liegen, weil sie klirren würde und so eine Anwesenheit verraten würde. Sean hatte sie nur notfalls eingeplant, falls der Grimm bei der Beerdigung enttarnt werden würde. Seine Sonnenbrille hatte Nick auch verstaut, nur die Kapuze behielt er auf, denn es begann zu tröpfeln. Das Gewitter hatte sich schon lange angekündigt und die Luft roch schon nach Elektrizität und verdeckte damit das Fressen des M’utantors. Es war ein schlaues Ding, wenn es das einkalkuliert hatte, dachte Nick noch und sah dann, wie ein Wesen im gespenstischen Schatten des ersten Blitzes hinter dem Busch hervortrat. Es war auch noch ausgerechnet ein Blutbad und noch dazu ein sehr kräftiger, großer Geselle.  
Sofort huschte es los, ebenso durchs Unterholz, wie Nick kurz vorher. Nick eilte hinterher. Es wurde eine kratzige Angelegenheit. Dauernd hatte er Brombeeräste im Gesicht, die seine Haut zerkratzten. Hätte er mal seinen Maulkorb umbehalten, dachte Nick gereizt und hechtete hinter einen Baum, als er das Gefühl hatte, das Ding würde sich gleich umsehen. Und tatsächlich blieb es stehen und sah sich um. Nicks Herz schlug nicht schneller, als würde er früh duschen. Eigentlich hätte ihm schon längst sein schneller Herzschlag in der Nähe des Captains auffallen müssen. Er hätte längst wissen können, wie er zu diesem impertinenten Scheißkerl stand, wenn er es hätte wissen wollen. Wenn es nicht Juliette gäbe, die doch seine Traumfrau war.

Wieder nahm er die Verfolgung auf. Sean sollte Recht behalten. Stundenlang hetzte er dem Blutbad durch den Wald in Richtung Norden hinterher. Das Gewitter hatte längst aufgehört. Nick hatte einen Blutgeschmack im Mund, sein Gesicht war wohl fies zerkratzt, seine Kleidung vollkommen durchnässt und gerade wieder am trocknen. Sein Puls jedoch war nur minimal höher als zu Beginn der Jagd. Noch immer arbeitete seine Intuition zuverlässig. Immer wenn das Ding stehen blieb, um zu wittern und sich abzusichern, gelang es auch dem Grimm sich rechtzeitig zu verbergen. Aber Nicks Geduld und Aufmerksamkeitsspanne neigte sich langsam dem Ende entgegen. Sein Körper könnte sicherlich noch weitere zwei Stunden durch den Wald laufen, doch seine stetige Achtsamkeit forderte ihren Tribut. Seine Augen brannten ein bisschen, sein Mund war trocken und als er einen Flusslauf überqueren musste, blieb er kurz stehen. Es gab nur einen Weg aus dem Tal heraus, den würde der M’utantor auch nehmen. Er könnte also wenigstens kurz mal trinken.  
Der Fluss war etwas überknietief und kühlte Nick während des Durchlaufens ein wenig ab. Er sah auf sein Handy, musste feststellen, dass er kein Netz hatte, was in dieser Pampa kein Wunder war.  
Mit seinen hohlen Händen schöpfte er dann Wasser und trank gierig das kalte Nass. Weil es so schön war, nahm er weitere Hände und bekam jäh einen festen Stoß von hinten. Nick war in einer denkbar ungünstigen Position, denn als er überrascht auf die Knie ging, sprang der Angreifer gleich auf seinen Rücken und drückte ihn unnachgiebig unter Wasser. Es war schwer sich zu wehren und gleichzeitig zu ertrinken. Das Blutbad war schon an sich ein starker Gegner, doch der M’utantor verkomplizierte die Sache um einiges, denn er schien nicht mit dieser impulsiven und unbedachten Inbrunst zu kämpfen, wie ein echtes Wesen es tat. Ganz im Gegenteil: Immer wenn sich Nick ein Stück nach oben gekämpft hatte, wurde er systematisch wieder unter Wasser gedrückt, gerade so lange, bis er fast starb. War das so, ließ das Ding locker. Es hatte Kräfte, die Nick nicht mit seinen oder denen des Zauberbiestes vergleichen konnte. Sie schienen irgendwo darunter zu liegen und ursprünglicher zu sein. Es war, als würde unter Nicks Körper, am Grund des Flusses eine Art Gegenpol sein, der die obenliegende Kraft des M’utantors anzog. Und Nick lag dazwischen wie eine Scheibe Käse im Sandwich. Da er schon Stunden durch den Wald gehetzt war, war sein Geist müde. Sein Körper wehrte sich weiterhin, wurde dabei aber immer unkoordinierter, weil er ihn nicht anleiten konnte. Er schluckte endlos viel von dem kalten Bachwasser und dann ging es ganz schnell.   
Durchs Wasser gedämpfte Schüsse ertönten und Nick versuchte wirklich verzweifelt das Bewusstsein zu behalten, glitt jedoch endgültig in die kühle Dunkelheit.  
Sein letzter Gedanken war: Das war’s also? Nichts als Fassungslosigkeit blieb übrig.


	12. Chapter 12

„Wach auf … wach endlich auf …“ Nick schaffte es nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Er kannte die Stimme, doch wusste nicht gleich etwas damit anzufangen. Warme Lippen berührten seinen kalten Mund, jemand drückte unsanft seine Nase zu und Luft blähte seine Lunge auf. Er hustete und würgte im selben Moment literweise Bachwasser nach oben. Wieder hustete er mit Tränen in den Augen und kam dann endgültig zu sich.  
Der Captain kniete neben ihm und sah mitgenommen aus.  
„Ich hoffe … ich sehe besser aus, als du gerade?“, flüsterte Nick kratzig und setzte sich auf. Ein Lächeln huschte über Seans Gesicht und gleich danach sah er eine unglaubliche Erleichterung in seinen Augen.  
„Es ist von Vorteil ein Grimm zu sein. Kein anderer hätte das überlebt.“  
„Stimmt. Und du hattest recht …“  
„Inwiefern?“  
„Der Kuss war recht vorhersehbar. Ein wenig mehr Kreativität hätte ich dir schon zugetraut, Captain.“  
Im ersten Moment starrte Renard ihn nur erschüttert an, doch dann lächelte er wieder. Diesmal hielt das Lächeln länger.  
„Ich nehme deine gerechtfertigte Kritik zur Kenntnis, Nick. Jetzt komm. Es wird gleich dunkel. Wir müssen zum Auto zurück. Heute passiert hier nichts mehr.“ Er stand auf und half auch Nick hoch.  
„Was soll das heißen? Hast du ihn nicht getroffen?“  
„Doch habe ich. Ich habe mein komplettes Magazin leergeschossen, doch das hat es nicht sonderlich gestört. Erst, als ich mich als Zauberbiest auf den M’utantor gestürzt habe, hat es das Weite gesucht, auch wenn ich vorher kurz das Gefühl hatte, dass es mich sehr appetitlich in meinem Zorn fand. Aber es war wohl schon satt, was mich zu der Annahme führt, dass es die Emotionen nicht unendlich in sich speichern kann, sondern sie regelmäßig der Brut bringen muss.“  
„Und jetzt? Ich habe es schon wieder verloren!“, sagte Nick, nicht ohne echter Selbstanklage.  
„Wir. Wir haben es diesmal verloren und du bist dabei sogar gestorben. Ich würde sagen, für heute reicht es.“  
„Es war auf dem Weg nach Norden und irgendwie passt das zu Monroes Erzählung über den Bull Ran Lake, oder?“  
„Könnte gut sein. Wenn uns sonst nichts einfällt, sollten wir da suchen. Aber jetzt solltest du dich ein wenig erholen, denn falls du es vergessen hast, haben wir heute um Mitternacht ein Date mit dem Vollmond. Bis dahin musst du wieder so einigermaßen aussehen und funktionieren, Grimm.“  
Sean klang wieder kühler und Nick verstand, dass er gar nicht erst den Verdacht aufkommen lassen wollte, wie sehr er gerade noch um sein Leben gebangt hatte und wie erleichtert er war, dass er doch am Leben war. Nick musste unwillkürlich breit grinsen.  
„Das heißt, ich sehe gerade nicht sehr hübsch aus?“  
Renard blieb stehen und sah ihn mit stark gerunzelten Augenbrauen an.  
„Wenn man das überhaupt von einem Grimm sagen kann. Vielleicht solltest du aber besser kein Wesen danach fragen.“  
„Ich frage auch meinen Captain“, erwiderte Nick vergnügt, als er merkte, dass er es geschafft hatte Sean zu verunsichern. Der Mann zögerte sichtlich.  
„Du siehst … müde aus aber …“  
„Aber?“  
„Du bist nach wie vor auf deine Weise anziehend … können wir jetzt weitergehen?“  
Nick gab keine Antwort, lächelte aber still vor sich hin, bis sie zum Auto kamen, was auf einem kaum sichtbaren Waldpfad geparkt war. Der Captain war ihm per GPS gefolgt und wusste so immer, wo er war. Zum Glück.   
Kaum war Renard losgefahren, schlief Nick ein und erwachte erst, als er ihn in der Tiefgarage seines Wohnhauses weckte.

 

Ohne Erklärungen ließ Renard seine Badewanne volllaufen und machte Nick einen extrastarken Kaffee.  
„Während du in der Badewanne liegst, werde ich Pizza bestellen. Wünsche?“  
Nick sah ihn verdutzt an. Die Situation war gerade so normal, wie es normaler kaum sein könnte.   
„Irgendwas mit extra Käse …“, sagte er schwach, denn im Grunde aß er alles.  
„In Ordnung. Dann los …“  
„Los was …?“ Verdutzt blinzelte er und stand gehorsam auf. Sean verengte misstrauisch die Augen.  
„Erwartest du etwa, dass ich dich ausziehe? Vielleicht hast du dir das verdient, zumindest sieht dein zerkratztes Gesicht so aus, doch würde ich dir empfehlen es nicht zu übertreiben.“  
„Übertreiben?“, echote, der Nick, der erst langsam verstand, was Sean ihm unterstellte.  
„Damit, mich und meine Wünsche zu analysieren. Nur weil du zufällig mal ins Schwarze getroffen hast, gilt das nicht für alles, klar?!“ Ein paar Sekunden sahen sie sich still an.  
„Na, dann komm …“ Renard packte Nick am Arm und zerrte ihn in sein Bad. Nick blieb dort ganz still stehen, weil er nicht ganz begriff, was geschah. Das hier war ganz und gar nicht seine Absicht gewesen, war Sean das nicht klar? Oder war das seine Art nachzugeben und Eingeständnisse zu machen? Indem er so tat, als wenn Nick ihn dazu gebracht hatte? Wie kompliziert konnte man denn sein? Aber wenn es ihm half.  
Vorsichtig und sehr behutsam schälte er Nick aus seinem Pullover. Dabei streichelte er sanft über seine zerkratzte Gesichtshaut, angeblich nur, um zu sehen, wie tief die Wunden waren. Für Sekunden stand er ihm dann ebenso bewegungslos gegenüber wie Nick atemlos und abwartend dastand. Dann griff er nach Nicks Hosenbund, schob seine Zeigefinger darunter und sah ihm dabei die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Auf den ersten Blick könnte es ein hochmütiger Blick sein, aber Nick kannte ihn inzwischen ein wenig besser und deutete diese Überheblichkeit eher als Indiz dafür nichts falsch machen zu wollen. Seine Finger knöpften die Jeans auf und streiften sie, gleich zusammen mit seinen Shorts über Nicks Hüftknochen, bis alles nach unten rutschte.  
Kurz zog der Captain dann seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, drehte Nick grob um und verließ dann das Bad. Nicht, ohne die Tür laut zuschlagen zu lassen, als wenn es Nicks Schuld wäre, dass er so weit gegangen war. Nick stieg mit einem fetten Grinsen, was er lange Zeit nicht aus dem Gesicht bekam ins herrlich warme Wasser.   
Wieder hatten sie den M’utantor verloren, dabei war er so nah dran gewesen. Wie hatte das Ding ihn bemerken können? Mussten sie jetzt wirklich wieder von vorn anfangen? Aus irgendeinem Grund war sich Nick sicher, dass der M’utantor sie nicht wiedererkannte, sondern nur instinktiv auf Gefahr reagierte.  
Würden sie es heute Nacht noch einmal treffen? Wenn ja, dann musste es diesmal funktionieren. Ein weiterer Tag zwischen Beerdigung und Hochzeit war nicht denkbar. Oder? Eigentlich war es ganz lustig, dachte Nick. Inzwischen hatte er begriffen, was Renard von ihm erwartete. Nämlich genau das, was er ihm sagte. Keine eigenmächtigen, vermeintlich cleveren Entscheidungen, die zwar oft richtig waren, Nick jedoch jedes Mal in Lebensgefahr brachten. Der Captain brachte ihm gerade nicht nur Gehorsam und Geduld bei, sondern auch besser auf sich zu achten und sich nicht einfach damit abzufinden, dass das Leben eines Grimms nun mal nicht allzu lang ist.  
Gemächlich begann sich Nick die Spuren des Kampfes aus dem Gesicht zu waschen.   
Sean Renard hatte sich auf gewisse Weise schon immer um ihn gesorgt, seit sie zusammen im PPD arbeiteten, doch welche Tiefe seine Sorge tatsächlich hatte, war Nick natürlich nie klar gewesen.  
Interessant war, dass er den Grimm lieber belohnen, als bestrafen wollte. Noch interessanter war, dass er steif und fest behauptete kein Interesse an gleichgeschlechtlichen Aktivitäten zu haben und ihn dann so unfassbar mit seinem Mund verwöhnte, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. Auch wenn er darauf überhaupt nicht einging und es nicht zum Thema machen wollte, spürte Nick, dass da Renards wunder Punkt war.  
Verständlicherweise mochte es der Captain nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren, weder über die Situation an sich, noch über sich selbst und seine eigenen Begierden.   
Als es so laut, an der Tür klopfte, dass es bis ins Bad zu hören war, schreckte Nick hoch. Irgendwie war er wohl eingeschlafen. Das Wasser war nur noch lauwarm und er stieg ein wenig erholt aus der Wanne und wickelte sich in ein weiches Handtuch.

 

„Ich gehe mich nur schnell anziehen …“, sagte er, auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer.  
„Nein, setz dich zu mir!“, forderte Sean und musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen.  
Die Pizza roch köstlich und Nick merkte, dass er einen Bärenhunger hatte. Auf die Pizza und auf ihn. Aus dem Augenwinkel musterte er seinen Chef. Er sah nicht mehr müde oder erschöpft aus, eher nachdenklich.  
„Was ist passiert?“, schlussfolgerte Nick ahnungsvoll.  
„Nichts. Nichts, was mit dem M’utantor in einem Zusammenhang steht, zumindest. Wenn das deine Sorge ist. In etwa zwei Stunden müssen wir los, damit wir rechtzeitig zum Höhepunkt des Mondfestes dort sind. Ich selbst war noch nie auf dieser Veranstaltung und kenne nur Erzählungen und Gerüchte. Aber ich würde dir empfehlen dich zu wappnen. All die Wesen werden den Grimm reizen. War die Beerdigung der Maestra schon eine Herausforderung, wird dieses Fest …“ Er brach ab und betrachtete Nick wieder auf diese intensive Weise.  
„Ich schaffe das schon.“  
„Ich weiß, dass du das denkst, Nick. Und dein Selbstbewusstsein ist eine wichtige Voraussetzung dafür, dass du es wirklich schaffst dich zu zügeln, denn wenn nicht, müssen wir uns um das Ende der Welt keine Gedanken mehr machen. Konnte ich dir vorhin noch helfen, werde ich das heute Nacht nicht mehr können.“  
„Weshalb?“  
„Weil ich nicht mitkommen kann.“  
Nick hatte schon die Hälfte der Pizza gierig verschlungen und sah ihn nun kauend und sprachlos an.  
„Was? Aber du sagtest doch …“  
„Ich weiß, was ich sagte. Doch die Bedingungen haben sich geändert.“  
„Was soll das bedeuten? Willst du andeuten, dass du jetzt nicht mitkommst, weil es dir heute vielleicht doch nicht warm genug ist in dieser Nacht?“, brummte Nick verstimmt.  
Seans Faust traf wieder seinen Kiefer und Nick biss sich auf die Zunge. Er schmeckte Blut und schaffte es nicht sich zu regulieren. Zornig warf er sich auf den Captain und hieb nun ihm seine Faust in den Magen. Sie gingen zu Boden und es folgte eine wirklich böse und schmerzhafte Sequenz, indem sich die beiden Männer nichts schenkten. Nick hatte Renards Gesicht getroffen und das Blut aus seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe tropfte auf Nick, weil er die Oberhand hatte. Doch Nick schaffte es ihn von sich zu treten, folgte seinem Körper jedoch nicht, um noch einmal nachzusetzen. Sean prallte hart gegen die Wand und auch er blieb dort sitzen. Nicks Augen waren schockiert aufgerissen, während er zum Captain blickte.  
„Warum …“ begann Renard, nach Luft ringend, „warum geht es nicht ohne deinen Starrsinn, Nick? Warum immer diese berechenbare Wut? Warum immer als letzte Lösung Gewalt? Das bist du doch nicht …“ Nick war fassungslos, denn der Mann hatte recht. Bevor er von seiner Grimm-Identität wusste, war er mitnichten auf diese impulsive Art gewalttätig. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war im PD dafür bekannt Konflikte auf die diplomatische Art zu lösen. Aber sein Leben als Grimm hatte ihn gelehrt mit Aggression schnell und sicher voranzubekommen.  
„Warum provozierst du mich? Du sagst, du kennst mich? Dann weißt du doch, wie ich reagiere.“  
„Wie soll ich sonst herausfinden, was du von allem verstanden hast, du dummer Junge!“, fauchte Renard nun zornig. Sein Wesen wogte, er stand flink auf und stürzte sich erneut auf Nick. Seine starken Hände legten sich augenblicklich um Nicks Hals und drückten ihm die Luft ab.  
Im ersten Moment wollte Nick erneut instinktiv kämpfen und sich widersetzen, doch dann tat er es nicht. Das Zauberbiest wollte ihn töten? Jetzt hier? Bitte. Nick ließ los, sah dem Tod ins Gesicht und merkte wie einfach es doch war aufzugeben, wie einfach es war sein Selbst abzustreifen und sich der Gnade einer anderen Person auszuliefern. Nicht irgendeiner Person! Seinem Erzfeind.  
Nick wurde schwarz vor Augen und er wusste, dass es nicht leicht sein würde einen Grimm zu töten.  
Aber das wollte der Captain gar nicht. Als er merkte, dass Nick sich nicht wehrte, lockerte er seinen Griff und sperrte sein Wesen wieder ein. Seine Augen waren schwarz und groß, sein Mund war offen, Blut tropfte in Nicks Gesicht und er hatte eine gut sichtbare Erektion.  
Verwirrt und heftig schnappte Nick nach Luft. Er selbst war hocherregte, doch das merkte er nur am Rande. Es hatte keine Bedeutung. Nur dieses absurde, allesumfassende Verlangen in Seans Gesicht zählte. Nick hörte sogar deutlich wie laut und schnell das Herz des Zauberbiestes schlug. Wieder beugte sich Renard zu ihm, schob seine Hände in Nicks Haare und presste ihm seinen blutenden Mund auf die Lippen. Unwillkürlich schnappte Nick erneut nach Luft, weil er nicht sicher war, was das Blut eines Zauberbiestes mit ihm anstellen würde. Dabei öffnete er die Lippen und Sean stieß unnachgiebig seine Zunge in seinen Mund.  
Nick stöhnte überwältigt auf und schloss seine Augen. Ganz bereitwillig ließ er zu, dass dieser Mann auf diese gewalttätige Art über ihn kam. Ihre Zähne schlugen aneinander, Nick schmeckt Blut und wurde so unerträglich hart, dass er glaubte sein Unterleib müsse jeden Moment bersten. Renards Körpergewicht auf ihm, machte die Sache nicht besser. Seine Finger hatten sich schmerzhaft in Nicks Haaren vergraben und noch immer drängte er sich so selbstsüchtig in Nicks Mund, vergewaltigte seine Zunge und seine Lippen, dass Nick jeglicher Verstand abhandenkam. Er dachte nicht mehr, fühlte nur noch diese erotische Macht, diesen unglaublichen und so fremdartigen Sog, der ihm jeglicher Identität beraubte. Grimm, Detective, Nick? Es war egal. In diesem Moment war er nur Nichts und dieses jämmerlich sehnsuchtsvoll keuchende Nichts gehörte ihm. Bedingungslos.

Jäh riss sich der Captain von ihm los und sprang beinah mit derselben Bewegung hoch. Er rieb sich heftig über den Mund und verschmierte damit das Blut in seinem Gesicht.  
„Deshalb …“  
Nick versuchte immer noch zu Atem gekommen und rieb sich dabei über sein hartes Glied. Das Handtuch war längst weg und er lag schutzlos auf dem Boden.  
„Deshalb kann ich nicht mitkommen, Nick. Du wirst sehen, was ich meine …“ Mit diesen geheimnisvollen Worten verschwand er im Bad und kam schließlich mit seinem offenbar oft genutzten Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zurück. Wieder hielt er Nick freundschaftlich seine Hand hin und zog ihn nach oben.   
Immer noch fassungslos zittrig über diesen Kuss, der den ersten bei Weitem übertraf, fiel Nick auf das Sofa. Behutsam, ja sogar liebevoll tupfte Sean ihm nun mit einer scharf riechenden Desinfektionslösung die blutigen Striemen im Gesicht ab.  
„Deine Lippe …“, flüsterte der Grimm, als der andere Mann mit seiner Behandlung fertig war.  
„Kümmere dich nicht darum. Bist du soweit in Ordnung, Nick?“  
„Ich denke schon …“ Noch immer war seine Stimme erschreckend kraftlos.  
„Du hast jetzt bekommen, was du wolltest. Ich hoffe, es war dir spontan und kreativ genug. Sieh zu, dass du heute Nacht den M’utantor bis zum Nest verfolgen kannst, damit wir es vernichten können. Dann kannst du deine Freunde und Juliette schon morgen zurückkommen lassen und alles wird sein wie vorher.“ Sean saß neben ihm und betupfte sich seinen eigenen Riss in der Lippe mit dem Mulltupfer.  
„Du kannst es gar nicht erwarten, oder?“ Der Captain antwortete natürlich nicht auf diesen kindischen Vorwurf.  
„Lass mich nicht allein gehen …“, bat Nick nun leise. Es war nicht so, dass er sich das nicht zutraute. Es war eher so, dass er tief in sich spürte, dass es wichtig sein würde Renard dabei zu haben.  
„Ich kann nicht.“  
„Deshalb? Weil du Angst hast mich zu küssen?“  
„Blödsinn!“, fuhr der Mann ihn böse an. Verwirrt versuchte Nick aus seinem Gesicht herauszulesen, was er mal wieder übersehen hatte.  
„Und … wenn ich betteln würde? Ich meine richtig. Ich würde alles tun, was du von mir verlangst … alles!“, flüsterte Nick und konnte ihm dabei nicht mal in die Augen sehen. Dass er sich jemals so weit erniedrigen würde, hätte er niemals von sich gedacht. Es war schwer und gleichzeitig so einfach, dass es schon lustig war.  
„Dafür reicht die Zeit nicht“, erwiderte der Captain nur arrogant und stand auf.   
„Du solltest dich fertig machen, Nick. Jemand wird dich gleich abholen und mitnehmen. Tu mir einen Gefallen und töte kein Wesen. Nicht heute, ja?“  
„Ist das ein Befehl oder eine Bitte?“ Hinter Nicks Augen brannten Tränen über diese kalte Zurückweisung, die besonders schmerzhaft nach dem brennenden Kuss war.  
„Nur eine Anmerkung, die dir das Leben retten wird.“  
Verzweifelt versuchte Nick nun den dicken Klumpen Weinerlichkeit hinunter zu schlucken. Es ging nicht und dann griff er nach dem einzigen Strohhalm, den er hatte.  
„Ich … ich stehe als Grimm vor dir und erbitte deine Hilfe, Captain!“  
Renards Gesichtszüge wurden starr und eine Sekunde glaubte Nick, dass der andere sich nun wieder auf ihn stürzten würde. Die Luft vibrierte vor Anspannung. Doch Sean sagte nur tonlos:  
„Mach das nicht, Nick. Sei kein Narr und nutze deine Macht nicht auf diese Weise aus.“ Diesmal blickte Nick ihn unnachgiebig an. Es fiel ihm unendlich schwer und seine Knie wurden bei diesem Augenduell weich.  
„Vor was hast du Angst?!“   
„Davor, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.“  
„Ich pass auf dich auf!“  
„Niedlich …“, schnaubte Sean mit tiefer Verachtung im Tonfall.  
„Natürlich. Der mächtige Grimm beschützt das Zauberbiest. Sei still, du Ignorant. Du verstehst immer noch nichts und darüber bin ich gerade wirklich froh. Du zwingst mich also mit dir zu gehen, Nick?“  
„Tue ich!“, sagte er fest und hoffte, dass das Zittern seiner Stimme nicht zu hören war.  
„Du weißt nicht, was du verlangst, doch … in Ordnung … ich werde dich begleiten. Dich, den Grimm! Nicht Nick oder den Detective, verstanden?!“  
„Ja, Sir!“  
„Dann knie dich. Sofort!“ Augenblicklich hatte Renards Stimme wieder diese Autorität, die Nick so in die Knochen ging. Von Unsicherheit und unerklärlicher Furcht war nichts mehr zu hören. Die grünen Augen bohrten sich unnachgiebig in Nick hinein, während er sich wieder kniete.  
Der Captain lief langsam um ihn herum und erst da bemerkte Nick, dass der Mann immer noch erregt war, wenn er die Beule in seiner Hose richtig deutete. Eine Hand griff fest in seine Haare und zog seinen Kopf unsanft nach hinten, während sich die andere Hand um seine Kehle legte.  
„Wenn ich mitkommen soll, musst du vorher etwas für mich tun, sonst werde ich dir dort überhaupt keine Hilfe sein können.“  
„Weshalb?“, fragte Nick rau und bekam schon wieder vom festen Druck der Finger um seinen Hals eine Erektion. Es war zum verrückt werden. Würde das so bei Juliette auch funktionieren?  
Der Captain blieb hinter ihm stehen und ließ ihn los. Sofort verlor Nick irgendwie den Halt, was sich darin äußerte, dass sein Körper irgendwie die Spannung verlor. Seans ungewohnt schneller Atem traf seine Schultern, doch er traute sich nicht nach hinten zu sehen. Nicks gute Ohren hörten den Reißverschluss der Hose und dann wusste er, was kommen würde. Allein der Gedanke war befremdlich und Nicks Empfindung schwankten zwischen neugierigem Erstaunen und Entsetzen über seine Begierde die fremde Männlichkeit im Mund haben zu wollen.  
Woher Renard plötzlich die Handschellen hatte, war ihm nicht ganz klar, doch seine Handgelenke wurden hinter dem Rücken zusammengelegt und dann gefesselt.  
„Schließ jetzt deine Augen!“, flüsterte der Captain, leise aber scharf. Nick tat es und hörte ihn dann um sich herum laufen.  
Mittlerweile schlug sein Herz wie verrückt. So, wie es nie wieder schlug, seit er ein Grimm war. Nicht mal beim Sex mit Juliette erhöhte sich sein Herzschlag wesentlich.  
Finger legten sich auf seine Lippen und zwangen sie auseinander. Nick schluckte und ließ seine Finger in seinen Mund. Am liebsten hätte er die Augen geöffnet und hätte in sein Gesicht sehen wollen. Wie sah er aus, wenn er nicht nur Lust verspürte, sondern auch eine Erlösung in Aussicht hatte.  
„Du wolltest wissen, wo ich letzte Nacht war? Ich war Laufen. Es hilft mir diese lästige Nebenwirkung in den Griff zu bekommen. Jetzt öffne deinen Mund ganz weit und wenn du mir weh tust, wenn es auch nur aus Versehen ist, werde ich dich allein gehen lassen.“  
Ein letztes Mal saugte Nick an seinen Fingern, dann nahm er sie weg. Gehorsam hatte Nick seinen Mund offen und fragte sich dabei, ob er noch ganz in Ordnung war, ein derart krankes Spiel mitzuspielen. Ein Spiel, was ihm so gut gefiel und auf geheimnisvolle Weise befriedigte.  
Eine neuartige Weichheit berührte Nicks Lippen und im selben Moment wusste er mit absoluter Gewissheit, dass er Sean Renard weitaus mehr bedeutete, als der vermutlich jemals zugeben würde. Niemals sonst hätte er ihm dieses Privileg der Intimität gestattet. Niemals und nicht auf diesem Weg, der seine Seele so gewillt offenbarte. Nick nahm seine Erektion auf, schmeckte das Salz, als er das Glied mit seiner Zunge abtastete. Der andere Mann war nun ganz still. Nick hörte seinen Atem kaum, sein Herz dafür umso lauter. Es hatte fast den Eindruck, es würde mit seinem eigenen Herzschlag im selben Rhythmus schlagen. Umso weiter das Geschlecht in seinen Mund und Hals vordrang, umso mehr musste Nick loslassen. Als natürliche Reaktion liefen ihm Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und er stöhnte dumpf, als die Erektion eine natürliche Barriere passierte. Langsam zog sich die fremde Macht wieder zurück und fast hätte Nick die Augen geöffnet, denn über ihm erklang ein so lustvolles Seufzen, dass ihn die Neugier fast umbrachte. Gefiel es dem Captain? Machte er seine Sache gut? Wieder und ganz langsam schob sich das Glied in ihn, gleichzeitig griff Sean nun nach den Haaren an seiner Stirn und drückte seinen Kopf ein wenig zurück. War das Glied tief in seinem Hals, hatte Nick das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, hielt er inne.  
„Du weißt gar nicht, wie schön du bist …“, flüsterte Renard plötzlich mit dunkler Stimme, die Nicks eigene Männlichkeit sofort obszön anschwellen ließ. Es kam einer Liebeserklärung gleich und diesmal waren es Tränen der Rührung, die aus seinen Augenwinkeln liefen. Mehr sagte der Mann nicht, füllte nur Nicks Mund mit seiner erbarmungslosen Kraft aus. Als Nick ein gedämpftes aber doch so tief und lustvolles Stöhnen hörte, als die Luft seltsam zu vibrieren begann und salziges Sperma direkt in seinem Rachen nach unten rann, schluchzte er auf. Es klang merkwürdig, war aber Erlösung pur, weil er wusste, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte.  
„Lass deine Augen noch einen Augenblick geschlossen …“, flüsterte Sean nach einem Moment tonlos und ließ ihn los. Nick begann zu frösteln und bebte seiner eigenen unerfüllten Lust hinterher. Wieder hörte er den Reißverschluss und seine Handfesseln wurden gleich darauf gelöst.  
„Das hast du gut gemacht. Jetzt zieh dich an, wir müssen los!“


	13. Chapter 13

Nick fehlten die Worte. Während er sich anzog, beobachtete er den Captain aus dem Augenwinkel. Er wirkte wie immer: Kaltblütig und souverän. Nichts erinnerte an diesen magischen Moment, indem er die Beherrschung verloren hatte. Als Nick fertig war, warf er ihm schwarze Latexmaske zu.  
„Was zur Hölle …“, begann Nick irritiert.  
„Die wirst du überziehen müssen. Wo wir hingehen, sind nur Wesen erlaubt. Wesen in ihrer Form. Jeder Mensch wird auffallen und ist nicht erlaubt. Sobald wir drin sind, kannst du sie abnehmen, weil es dunkel genug sein wird, um dein Gesicht zu verbergen. Aber denk daran, es sind ausschließlich Wesen anwesend. Damit es echt wirkt, nehmen wir noch dieses hübsche Stachelhalsband.“   
Süffisant grinsend hielt Renard ein metallenes Hundehalsband hoch, welches nach innen gebogene Stacheln hatte, welche sich auf Zug gnadenlos in seinen Hals bohren würden.  
„Du bist so ein unberechenbarer Psychopath!“, sagte Nick, nicht ohne tiefe Bewunderung in der Stimme.  
„Und du kratzt nur an der Oberfläche, Grimm.“ Er half ihm das Halsband umzulegen, welches ohne den Zug einer Leine keine große Sache war. Es war nur kühles Metall an Nicks Haut. Da es passte, nahm er es wieder ab. Die Latexmaske war schon schwieriger, denn es gab nur ein Loch für den Mund. Nick würde nur durch den Mund atmen und nichts sehen können, doch Renard versprach, dass er die Maske erst kurz vorher aufsetzen müsste. Sie verließen die Wohnung und fuhren dann erneut in Richtung Mt. Hood.

 

„Warte mal …“, sagte Nick, nachdem sie schon eine Weile unterwegs waren „kann es sein, dass du nie vorhattest mich allein gehen zu lassen?“, verstand er endlich was eben geschehen war. Als er Renard grinsen sah, hatte er eigentlich schon seine Antwort.  
„Du würdest da ohne mich gar nicht reinkommen“, antwortete er dann auch noch gönnerhaft.  
„Du Mistkerl! Du hast es so gedreht, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, dich umstimmen zu können und mich dafür erniedrigt habe … du bist so ein manipulatives Arschloch …“, brummte Nick, eher resigniert als tatsächlich zornig.   
„Du könntest noch etwas von mir lernen, Nick!“ Ein subtiles Lächeln lag in Renards Stimme.  
„Nein, danke. So ein Mensch bin ich nicht und möchte ich auch nicht sein.“  
„Das ist wahr. Deswegen bist du so besonders, Grimm. Dein Fehler ist, immer von der Wahrheit einer Tatsache auszugehen. So aber ist es selten. Meist liegen viele Schichten Lügen über einer Wahrheit und du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich sage, ich kenne mich damit aus. Nichts ist je wie es scheint.“  
„Heißt das dann, du bist in Wahrheit ein verunsicherter Feigling, der manipulieren und lügen muss, damit man dich respektiert, weil du davon ausgehst, dass niemand deinen wahren Kern mögen könnte?“   
Abrupt brachte der Captain sein Auto zum Stehen. Dabei rutschte es ein wenig von der sowieso schon instabilen Waldstraße ein wenig in den Graben. Sofort packte er Nick am Hals und drückte ihm wieder mit dieser unmenschlichen Kraft die Luft ab. Aber Nick merkte schnell, dass er es nicht darauf anlegte ihn zu töten, es sollte nur eine weitere merkwürdige und vor allem schmerzhafte Warnung sein.  
„Warum glaubst du über mich urteilen zu dürfen, Grimm!“, zischte er aufgebracht und sein Zauberbiest knurrte ihn böse an.  
„Weil … ich denke, dass ich dich in den letzten Stunden besser kennengelernt habe, als jeder andere, den du nur auf drei Meter an dich herangelassen … hast“, erwiderte Nick ernsthaft mit zu wenig Luft, um normal sprechen zu können. Renard verwandelte sich zurück und lockerte ein wenig seinen Griff. Aber noch immer blickte er ihm starr in die Augen.  
„Warum geht man immer vom Gegenteil aus, Nick? Was wäre, wenn ich wirklich der bin, den du siehst? Warum ist das für dich so abwegig?“ Er klang ehrlich an einer Antwort interessiert.  
„Wenn du wirklich so wärst, dann …“ Nick errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen, als er seine eigene Empfindung verstand und in Worte packen musste.  
„Dann was …?“, fragte Sean ungewöhnlich ungeduldig nach.  
„Dann … würde ich vielleicht in Versuchung kommen … Dummheiten deshalb zu machen“, flüsterte Nick und konnte seinen Blick kaum erwidern. Der Captain sah ihn seltsam an, als würde er nicht verstehen und dann startete er kommentarlos das Auto und fuhr einfach los. 

„Solche Dummheiten, wie deine komplette Unterwerfung?“, fragte er nach einer ganzen Weile immer noch tendenziell neugierig. Nick, der immer noch nicht ganz seine diffuse Ahnung über seine Gefühlswelt bis zum Ende erforscht hatte, sagte leise:  
„Ich würde es eher bedingungslose Kapitulation nennen …“  
„Hast du über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht? Ich meine, wirklich nachgedacht, Nick? Nicht instinktiv in eine Schublade abgelegt! Du bist kein Wesen, kein Tier, sondern eine beherrschende Institution und ein einzigartiges Machtinstrument. Denke auch so und belästige mich nicht mehr mit deinen halbgaren Gedanken!“

Enttäuscht schwieg Nick.

Inzwischen waren sie tief im Wald. Als sie eine steile Kurve passiert hatten, riss Nick erstaunt die Augen auf. Vor ihm am Straßenrand standen nun überall geparkte Autos. In einiger Entfernung war ein riesiges, rotes Feuer zwischen den Bäumen zu erkennen. Ein paar Wesen waren auf dem Weg dorthin und Renard parkte sein Auto hinter dem letzten Wagen am Wegrand. Er hielt Nick das Stachelhalsband wieder mit den Worten hin:  
„Ich hoffe, wir bringen es heute noch hinter uns. Nicht, dass du noch in Versuchung kommst Dummheiten zu begehen …“ Seine Worte tropften nur so vor Geringschätzung und Nick fühlte sich augenblicklich elend. Er schlug die Augen nieder und würgte sich das Halsband über den Kopf. Er bekam die Maske gereicht und der Captain befestigte schließlich eine einfacher Lederleine am Halsband. Diese verdammte Maske ließ ihn kaum Luft bekommen. Er sah nichts und hasste sich selbst und Renard in diesem Moment mit großer Inbrunst.  
„Jetzt hör mir gut zu, Nick. Wenn wir den Eingang passieren, der bewacht sein wird, werde ich sagen, du bist ein Mauseherz. Kein Mensch, erst recht nicht ein Grimm würde auf dieses heilige Gelände gelassen werden. Sie werden uns etwas spritzen, was sich Metalin nennt. Das sorgt bei den Wesen dafür, dass sie sich für einige Stunden, bis das Fest sich dem Ende nähert, nicht in die menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandeln können. Auch ich werde das nicht können, deshalb wirst du mir unbedingt aus dem Weg gehen müssen. Du wirst leider auf allen Vieren laufen müssen, sonst bist du an diesem Ort als mein Sklave unglaubwürdig. Ich werde eine Stelle suchen, die wenig einsehbar ist, dann befreie ich dich von deiner Maske und du kannst dich auf die Suche nach dem M’utantor machen. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass er hier sein wird und du wirst gleich sehen, warum das so ist. Lass dich auf keinen Fall provozieren, bleib unsichtbar und finde ihn. Wenn du die Spur hast, lass mir deinen Standort zukommen, rechne aber nicht mit meiner Hilfe. Ich habe vorhin Hank informiert und er wird auf deinen Anruf warten und dir zu Hilfe eilen, falls du das Nest findest und weißt, wie du es zerstören kannst. Rufe ihn an und tue es nicht im Alleingang. Versprich es mir, Nick!“, forderte Sean plötzlich und zog Nick an der Lederleine zu sich heran. Die Stacheln bohrten sich in Nicks Hals und er stöhnte sofort stimuliert auf.  
Sein Gesicht war ganz nah, spürte Nick mit einem heißen Prickeln.  
„Ich verspreche es dir!“, sagte er bereitwillig, weil er merkte, dass Renard wirklich etwas an seinem Leben lag.  
„Wenn ich … darf ich mir etwas wünschen … falls wir heute Erfolg haben?“ Der Captain hielt ihn immer noch mit der Leine nahe bei sich. Seine trockenen Lippen streiften wie zufällig Nicks Mund. Unter heftigem Erschauern wartete Nick atemlos ab. Ob sich die Berührung nochmal wiederholte oder ob er ihm ein Zugeständnis machte.  
„Du willst, dass ich dich ficke, richtig?“, flüsterte Sean auf seine Lippen. In Nick loderte augenblicklich ein heißes Feuer hoch. Natürlich wollte er das, doch das war es nicht, was der andere Mann wollte. Nick hatte inzwischen gelernt, nicht zu wollen, was er selbst wollte, sondern das, was der Captain wollte. Es war so verrückt, er war verrückt und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das wieder in Ordnung bringen sollte, wenn Monroe und Juliette wieder in Portland waren. Wie sollte er jemals wieder Nick Burkhardt sein? Nach dieser Verwandlung in ein unterwürfiges Nichts.  
„Darauf läuft es doch hinaus, Nick, nicht wahr? Ich sagte dir, ein Kuss wird dir nicht mehr reichen, du wirst mehr wollen, alles wollen. Jetzt sieh dich an. Du bist so berechenbar wie ein Baum.“  
„Du irrst dich!“  
„Ach ja? Tue ich das? Dann sag mir deinen Wunsch.“  
„Ich wünschte … ich könnte dir meine wahre Ergebenheit zeigen und beweisen. So, wie du es dir wünschst und so, wie du es verdienst.“ Atemlos verstummte Nick. Er hatte es ausgesprochen und dabei sehr genau gespürt, dass es sein voller Ernst und sein tiefster Wunsch war. Sean schwieg eine ganze Weile und Nick zitterte unter der dunklen Vibration, die vom Zauberbiest ausging.  
„Das habe ich nicht erwartet, muss ich zugeben …“, sprach er endlich. Seine Stimme war verhalten und weder konnte Nick Abscheu noch Anerkennung heraushören.  
„Ich sollte dir die Wahrheit sagen, Grimm … deine Chance mir deine Ergebenheit glaubhaft zu machen, liegen bei nahezu null, denn wenn du das tust, würde es folgendes bedeuteten: Ich bin niemand, der sich mit Halbwahrheiten und Teilen zufrieden gibt. Weder will ich den Grimm, noch den Detective oder gar nur Nick. Ich würde dich nur als komplette Person ernstnehmen und die müsste sich meinen Regeln unterwerfen, immer und jederzeit. Das wirst du nicht können, da es nicht dein Charakter ist und ich vorhersehen kann wie es enden wird. Nicht gut. Wenn es endet, würde es für unserer Arbeitsbeziehung mehr als problematisch werden und …“  
„Und wenn du einfach mal aufhören würdest alles bis zum Ende zu durchdenken und manche Dinge einfach mal versuchen würdest, ohne so starrsinnig auf deine Vernunft zu beharren.“  
„Sie hält mich zusammen!“, erwiderte Sean matt.  
„Ich weiß. Doch ist es nicht so, dass dir meine Disziplinierung paradoxerweise Halt gibt? Ist es nicht so, dass du mich deshalb in den letzten Tagen an dich heran gelassen hast, weil du glaubst, mich unter Kontrolle zu haben?“ Es war schwer mit Renard so ein brisantes Thema zu besprechen, ohne ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Doch vielleicht war das der Punkt, warum sich der Mann überhaupt auf so ein Gespräch einließ und Nick nicht einfach den Mund verbot.  
„Vielleicht. Besprechen wir das später. Wir sollten gehen, sonst ist das Fest vorbei. Denk vor allem daran, dich von mir fernzuhalten, Nick!“  
„Warum?“  
„Weil ich dich sonst wirklich ficke! Und glaub mir, es wird für dich nicht gut ausgehen. Jetzt komm!“

Er half Nick aus dem Auto und drückte ihn sofort auf die Knie, dann lief er los und zerrte den Grimm gnadenlos hinter sich her. Unter seiner Latexmaske grinste Nick glücklich, denn ganz unerwartet hatte der Captain ihm doch ein Zugeständnis gemacht. Nur ein kleines und unbedeutendes, doch es war ein Anfang.

 

Der Waldboden war trocken und stachlig, doch Nick war frohen Mutes. Nach einer Weile hielt Renard an. Inzwischen hörte Nick den Tumult und die laute Musik. Er nahm die Vibrationen des Waldbodens wahr, roch das verbrennende Holz, hört sein Knistern und fragte sich, wie es sein konnte, dass niemand von diesem Mondfest der Wesen wusste, vor allem er als Grimm nicht. Er müsste Monroe fragen, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass sein Blutbadfreund nicht zu einem Fest gehen würde, bei dem er ausschließlich in Wesensform anwesend sein konnte.   
„Was ist das?“, hörte er eine männliche, zischelnde Stimme.  
„Mein Haustier. Ein Mauseherz“, antwortete der Captain von oben herab.  
„Nimm ihm die Maske ab!“ Offenbar waren sie am „Türsteher“ angekommen, überlegte der Grimm.  
„Nein. Das erlaube ich ihm nicht.“  
„Dann könnt ihr nicht rein!“ Nick vernahm ein düsteres Beben tief in seinem Bauch und wusste, dass Renard sich in das Zauberbist verwandelt hat.  
„Hast du einen Ahnung, wer ich bin?!“ Er klang kaltblütig und so königlich anmaßend, dass der Türsteher zumindest nicht gleich eine freche Erwiderung gab.  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Aber wenn das da … ein Mensch ist …“  
„Ist er nicht. Denkst du ernsthaft, ich schmuggele einen Menschen hier ein? Wozu? Als Futter? Gib uns das Metalin und lass uns vorbei, sonst reiße ich dich gleich hier in Stücke!“ Nick bekam einen Ständer, als die Aggression in Seans Stimme in ihn sickerte wie Gift. Er hörte, wie Renard etwas mit Luftdruck injiziert wurde, dann vernahm auch er einen kleinen Schmerz am Oberarm. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das Metalin bei ihm auslösen würde, vermutlich nichts. Das Zauberbiest zerrte ihn nun weiter und Nick vernahm weitere Geräusche. Er hörte, wie sich zwei Wesen, eins männlich, eines weiblich lautstark stritten, er hörte eine Schlägerei, an der mindestens fünf Wesen beteiligt waren, er hörte Lustgeräusche und nasses Schmatzen, er hörte das Trampeln von tanzenden Wesen, er hörte das lautstarke Grölen und Singen von betrunkenen Blutbaden und er hörte Weinen, Lachen und Heulen. Im Grunde hörte er alles, was ein Wesen ausmachte, nur in extremer und kompakter Form. Seine Sinne schwindelten, Übelkeit machte sich in ihm breit. Sein Instinkt kam so heftig nach oben, dass er sich fast übergeben hätte, seine Muskeln spannten sich so hart an, dass es schmerzte. Oh Gott, der Captain hatte recht gehabt: Es war eine Herausforderung der außergewöhnlichsten Art. Am einfachsten wäre es jetzt dem Grimm zu folgen. Er würde irgendetwas finden, mit dem er töten könnte. Es wäre so einfach und intuitiv, doch es waren viel zu viele Wesen und er würde ganz sicher den Kürzeren ziehen. Alles was er tun konnte, war sich zu kontrollieren.  
Weiter und weiter schleifte ihn Sean über den Waldboden. Zwischen Übelkeit, Erregung und Mordlust bebte Nick am ganzen Körper. Als Renard ihn an den Schultern packte und nach hinten an einen Baum drückte, keuchte Nick vor Anspannung auf.  
„Atmen, Grimm!“, knurrte das Biest dunkel und entfernte ihm dann die Maske. Hektisch saugte Nick die aggressionsschwangere Luft ein. Im ersten Moment war es sehr dunkel, an dem Ort, wo er hingebracht wurde. Nach und nach erhellte der Feuerschein aber den Wald. Überall waren kleinere Feuer und in der Mitte der Lichtung war ein sehr großes Feuer, welches bis in diese entlegene Ecke Hitze abstrahlte. Nick hob den Kopf, als das Zauberbiest sein Halsband abnahm.   
„Weißt du jetzt, was ich meine?“, flüsterte es gedämpft und Nick konnte nur nicken. Er fühlte sich nicht nur von ihm beobachtet, sondern stand wie unter einem Bann. Wenn er sich bewegte, würde sich das Zauberbiest wohl auf ihn stürzte und dann entweder ficken oder töten. Oder beides. Ob es an diesem Metalin lag, oder am Vollmond, oder an diesem Zusammentreffen der unterschiedlichsten Wesen, war nicht ganz klar. Sicher war, Nick war von der Situation schockiert und Sean Renard war nicht nur das Zauberbiest, sondern darüber hinaus auch ungewohnt impulsiv und unbeherrscht. Das bekam Nick zu spüren, als er jäh von ihm auf den Waldboden gedrückt wurde. Mit dieser dominierenden Macht legte sich das Wesen auf ihn und presste Nick mit seinem Gewicht zu Boden. Völlig überrumpelt von diesem Angriff, den Renard sogar irgendwie angekündigt hatte, war Nick wie gelähmt, denn wieder empfand er diese Kraft als so alles verschlingend, wie bei dem ersten Kuss. Sein Körper wollte willig erschlaffen und es kostete viel Kraft der Grimm zu bleiben.  
„Schlag mich, Grimm!“, zischte ihn das Zauberbiest an und befreite Nick damit aus seinem entrückten Zustand.  
„Schlag mich, oder ich werde dir gleich sehr weh tun!“ Wieder legten sich seine Hände um Nicks Hals, diesmal in der echten Absicht den Grimm zu töten. Diese Absicht konnte Nick nicht ignorieren, ebenso wenig Renards harte Erektion an seinem Unterleib. Ein unmenschliches Stöhnen zwischen lustvollem Verlangen und Mordgier kam tief aus seiner Kehle und Nick stieß ihn endlich kraftvoll von sich. Er hechtete hinterher und verpasste ihm mehrere, sehr harte und gut gezielte Schläge. Das Zauberbiest verlor das Bewusstsein, verwandelte sich aber nicht zurück. Atemlos sah Nick es an und murmelte leise:  
„Tut mir leid, Captain!“   
Dann endlich machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem M’utantor. Im Schatten der Feuer huschte er von Baum zu Baum und hielt Ausschau nach den blauen Linien. 

 

Lange musste Nick nicht suchen. Er kam an einem kopulierenden Paar Wesen vorbei, die große Ohren und Hufe hatten und sah aus dem Augenwinkel etwas Bläuliches. Er hielt sich hinter den Douglastannen und schlich hinten rum darauf zu. Dabei beobachtete er verstört und angewidert die Umgebung. Das hier war eine verfluchte Orgie. Nick war so schlecht, weil all diese Wesen eine Energie freisetzten, die ihn reizte, wie kaum etwas anderes. Seine Selbstbeherrschung stieß an seine Grenzen, als er die jungen Löwenzahnmänner entdeckte, die gerade ein anderes Wesen vergewaltigten. Aber er durfte sich um nichts einmischen. Wenn ihn jemand hier als Grimm enttarnte, war er tot. Niemals würde er Herr über diese Maße an Wesen werden und selbst mit Renards Hilfe würde es düster aussehen. Der Captain aber wäre wohl der Erste, der ihn töten würde. Alles war außer Rand und Band. Die Gefühle der Wesen waren entfesselt und es gab einige, die einfach nur knieten, den Kopf erhoben hatten und den Vollmond anheulten, der heute eine ungewöhnlich rote Farbe hatte. Ein Spektakel, dem Nick kaum gewachsen war. Still beobachtete er die blauen Linien und entdeckte endlich das zugehörige Wesen. Es war klein, fast winzig und im ersten Moment glaubte er, dass es ein Kind war. Doch hier war kein Kind (zum Glück), sondern ein etwas farblose Erscheinung mit länglicher Schnauze und ohne Ohren. Nick hatte keine Bezeichnung dafür, sah nur, dass es nackt und weiblich war und fraß. Spontan musste sich Nick übergeben und das half ihm sich wieder zu konzentrieren.  
Zu seiner Freude, bewegte sich das Ding dann doch recht schnell durch die Bäume, weg von dieser ekelerregenden Massenorgie, bestehend aus Gewalt, Sex und Drogen. Monroe, das anständige Blutbad, würde vermutlich nicht mal wissen, dass es so eine geschmacklose Party gab.

Nick folgte und achtete diesmal nicht ausschließlich auf den M’utantor vor ihm, der bleich durch den Wald huschte. Der Wald wurde dunkler und Nick sah besser. Umso weiter er von diesem Fest wegkam, umso besser fühlte er sich wieder. Aber seine Sinne waren auch nach hinten gerichtet. Jemand könnte ihm gefolgt sein und wenn es nur der Captain war, dann würde er das wissen wollen. Nick hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, nach ihm zu sehen. Allein der Gedanke, dass Renard mitunter noch Stunden in seinem Wesen gefangen war, tat Nick weh, weil er wusste, dass er sich darin nur bedingt wohlfühlte. Ganz sicher hätte er Nick lieber geholfen, musste aber seinerseits Opfer bringen.  
Nick stockten der Atem und der Gedankenfluss. War es das? War das die Lösung? Musste er Renard mit seiner eigenen Hingabe nur dazu zwingen Opfer zu bringen? Würde das diese kuriose Situation wieder auflösen?  
Wieder ging es gen Norden und Nick lief mit nicht nachlassender Kondition. Schon wurde es im Osten heller, als er tatsächlich das sanfte Glitzern von Wasser durch die Bäume sehen konnte. Noch immer war das bleiche Wesen vor ihm und Nick wurde langsamer. Es blieb stehen, sah sich um und er beobachtete ein irritierendes blaues Pulsieren in Bauchhöhe des angenommenen Wesens. Plötzlich fiel die Wesenshülle einfach in sich zusammen und das blaue Licht war verschwunden.   
Verdutzt blieb er noch ein Weilchen stehen und ging dann vorsichtig näher. Nichts reizte seine Grimm-Sinne oder warnte ihn vor einer Gefahr, als er so nahe kam, dass er die Haut des Wesens erkennen konnte. Sie war sogar noch warm, als Nick sie anhob. Unter der Haut tat sich ein kleines Loch auf. Und als sich Nick im ersten Licht der Morgensonne umsah, bemerkte er um sich herum eine Menge Krater unterschiedlicher Größe. Keiner von ihnen hatte ein Loch wie dieses. Das war dann wohl der Eingang zum Nest.

Mit immenser Erleichterung schickte er Renard eine Nachricht mit den Koordinaten und rief dann Hank an, um ihn zum Bull Ran Lake kommen zu lassen.


	14. Chapter 14

Es war schon heller Morgen, als Hank ankam. Nick hörte sein Auto schon von weitem und dann sah er ihn mit zwei großen Benzinkanistern und einer Schlauchrolle, um die Schulter auf sich zukommen. Bis zu Hanks Eintreffen hatte Nick mit sich gerungen durch das Loch zu steigen und zu sehen, was sich dort unten verbarg. Aber er hatte ein Versprechen gegeben und gedachte es einzuhalten.  
„Das ist ja wohl offiziell am Arsch der Welt!“, stöhnte Hank, als er die Kanister hinstellte, und um Luft rang. Es würde wieder ein heißer Tag werden, so viel war sicher.  
„Die Welt ist ganz offiziell am Arsch, wenn sich unter uns jetzt nicht das Nest dieses Dingsbums befindet, Hank!“  
„Dingsbums? Der Captain sagte etwas von Mutation oder so.“  
„M’utantor. Aber sehen wir uns das an. Wenn wir finden, was ich erwarte, dann werden wir ein großes, unterirdisches Feuer legen. Mache dich fertig und bereite schon mal alles vor. Ich werde nach unten gehen und die Lage checken.“  
„Pass auf dich auf, Nick.“

Nick sprang in das Loch. Er hatte schon herausgefunden, dass es nicht allzu tief war und er mit ein wenig Anstrengung wieder herauskommen würde. Er nahm seine kleine Taschenlampe und leuchtete den Gang aus, der gerade so seine Körperhöhe hatte und natürlich in den Stein gegraben war. Alles wirkte recht frisch, als müssten diese archaischen Wesen alle paar Jahre die Gänge erneuern. Da Renard ihm berichtet hatte, dass seine Kugeln nichts ausrichten konnte, hatte Nick sich von Hank sein schärfstes Kampfmesser mitbringen lassen. Notfalls könnte er den M’utantor auch mit den bloßen Händen töten. Aufmerksam, mit allen Sinnen bei der Sache lief er langsam Richtung Norden. Er kam an eine Abzweigung und blieb stehen. Keine puren intuitiven Entscheidungen, ermahnte er sich und sah sich die Gänge genauer an. Einer führte tendenziell abwärts, der andere Gang ging auf gleicher Höhe weiter und schien öfter benutzt worden zu sein. Nicks Instinkt hätte in abwärts geführt, doch er entschied sich für den Gang, der auf gleicher Höhe und recht dicht unter der Erdoberfläche blieb.   
Doch auch der Gang führt letztlich ein wenig nach unten. Bei jeder Abzweigung blieb Nick stehen und entschied neu. Er lauschte, schnupperte und wischte einmal sogar mit den Fingern über die Steine, um zu kosten, ob etwas Merkwürdig daran war. Einmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm etwas folgte und daher legte er sich ein paar Momente auf die Lauer. Doch wie sah der M’utantor ohne Wesensgestalt und ohne Tiergestalt aus? Letztlich wusste Nick, dass es keine Rolle spielte, wenn er die Brut vernichtete. Mit ein oder zwei Gegnern, wenn sie auch außergewöhnlich waren, würden sie immer fertig werden, das hatten der Captain und er bewiesen.  
Nick konzentrierte sich wieder und lief vorsichtig weiter. Inzwischen war er schon ein ganzes Stück unter der Erde und dann tat sich vor ihm ein Ausblick auf, den er im Leben nicht vergessen würde. Auf einer Fläche von 1x1 Fußballfeldern lag ein winziges, durchsichtiges Ei neben dem nächstens. In den Eiern pulsierte es blau, doch irgendeine Art feste Form war nicht erkennbar. Es schien reine Energie zu sein, wie es vielleicht der ausgewachsene M’utantor auch war. Energie, die allein zum Selbstzweck existierte. Eigentlich faszinierend, wenn man länger darüber nachdachte. Bei Gelegenheit würde er gern intensiver mit dem Captain darüber sprechen, um seine Meinung dazu zu erfahren.  
Nick hockte sich über den Rand des riesigen Nestes und betrachtete eines der Eier, ohne es zu berühren. Es sah aus, als wenn es gut brennen würde. Die Eihaut war in etwa wie ganz hauchzartes Pergament. Hoffentlich reichte der Schlauch bis hierher, den Hank mitgebracht hatte.  
Genauso vorsichtig, wie er gekommen war, ging er zurück und wunderte sich, warum er unbeschadet bis zum Loch kam. Er vermutete, dass der M’utantor nur in Gestalt eines Wesens wirklich gefährlich war. Da er gerade keines zur Hand nahm, müsste er nun mit ansehen, wie der Grimm seine Brut vernichten würde. Es fiel Nick keinesfalls leicht das zu denken und in der Tiefe seines Herzens hatte er Mitleid mit dieser Kreatur. Doch er musste tun, was getan werden musste, wenn es ein Morgen geben sollte. Wenn es einen Tag geben sollte, an dem er abends in seinen Armen einschlafen und Sean morgens in seinen Armen aufwachen sollte. Dachte er das gerade wirklich? Was war mit Juliette und der Meinung seiner Freunde? War es ihm egal im Angesicht der Apokalypse? Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Es war nur nicht ganz real, weit weg und … über seine komplexen Gedanken hatte Nick einen Moment seine Vorsicht verloren. Der Stromschlag traf genau sein Rückenmark und ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Es war ein harter, ungewöhnlicher Schmerz und im ersten Moment reagierte Nick wie er immer reagierte: Mit Aggression und sofortiger Gegenwehr. Dann jedoch erinnerte er sich seiner Lektion und nahm den Schmerz an, weil er ihn brauchte. Er akzeptierte die Lust, die ausgelöst wurde und drehte sich daher nach links, weil er es da hörte, anstatt instinktiv nach vorn in den Gang zu stürzen, aus dem es gekommen sein musste. Er sah den M’utantor nicht, vernahm nur das Vibrieren vor sich und roch die Elektrizität in der Luft. Es griff nicht mehr an, sondern schien sich vor ihm her zu bewegen, bis Nick begriff, dass ihn das Ding in die falsche Richtung locken wollte. Deshalb ging er rückwärst, immer den Gang im Auge behaltend zur Kreuzung zurück und ging weiterhin rückwärts bis zur Stelle des Loches, durch das er eingestiegen war.

 

„Ich dachte schon, dir wäre etwas passierte …“, hörte er Hank erleichtert über sich.  
„Alles gut. Gib mir den Schlauch runter und lass mir …“, Nick berechnete die Länge des Weges, um in etwa die Zeit herauszufinden, „in etwa zwölf Minuten das Benzin durchlaufen. Ich habe das Nest gefunden und hoffe, der Rest entzündet sich von selbst.“  
„So groß?“, fragte sein Partner schockiert.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, mein Freund.“  
Hank ließ den Schlauch runter. Er war dünn aber lang. Wieder lief Nick los, diesmal noch aufmerksamer. Kurz vor der Abzweigung zum Nest spürte er die Anwesenheit des Dings. Feuer und Strom bedingten sich nicht zwangsweise und das war das Gute an der Sache. Die Frage war wie sie reagierten, wenn sie kompakt aufeinander trafen? Es war ein wenig wie bei Sean und ihm. Sie waren in gewisser Weise ähnlich, doch unterschiedlich. Als sie zum ersten Mal aufeinandertrafen gab es kaum eine Reaktion. Erst bei einer entsprechenden Reibung wurde der entscheidende Funke entzündet. Ein Funke, der ein Feuer entfachte, was nicht mehr zu löschen war. Zumindest nicht mit Wasser, dachte Nick und stieß mit dem Messer in die Richtung des M’utantors. Er vernahm ein Zischen und ein blaues Aufleuchten, dann war es wieder still. Er schaffte die letzten Meter zum Nest, ohne angegriffen zu werden und wartete, dass das Benzin bei ihm ankam, damit er die Eier damit benetzen konnte. Dann war es so weit. Ohne behindert zu werden machte er einen großen Teil der Eier mit dem Benzin nass, wobei er am Rand des Nestes entlang lief, um nicht auf die Eier zu treten. Das war widersinnig aber nun mal seine Art. Dann versiegte das Benzin und er zückte ein Feuerzeug. Im selben Moment erhielt er einen weiteren, festen Stoß, der ihn weit in das Nest hinein beförderte. Dabei fiel ihm das brennende Sturmfeuerzeug aus der Hand und entzündete das Benzin, ohne seinen kalkulierten Rückzugsweg. Die Eier ploppten daraufhin wie Popcorn. Die enthaltene Energie wurde freigesetzt, es roch heftig nach Ozon und Nick hatte plötzlich keinen Ausweg mehr. Er war vom Feuer umschlossen. Die Brut wurde zwar zerstört, Ei für Ei, Plopp für Plopp, doch auch Nick würde sterben, denn er war in der Mitte und es gab kein Entkommen. Fiebrig suchte er nach einem Ausweg. Er bekam kaum noch Luft, denn die Luft reicherte sich immer mehr mit dem giftigen Ozon an. Seine Augen begannen zu tränen, sein Hals war rau und kratzte, seine Nase lief und ihm fiel absolut kein Ausweg ein. Wenn er wenigstens seine Jacke mithätte, die er sich über den Kopf ziehen könnte … Nick hustete unter einem bedrohlichen Schwindel und dann kam unweigerlich die Ohnmacht, ausgelöst durch den unvermeidlichen Sauerstoffmangel. Er würde in einer verdammten Popcornmaschine sterben, war das nicht ein unwürdiger Tod?

 

Er kam zu sich, als er wie ein Fisch nach Luft schnappte. Um ihn herum war es nass. Die Hitze und die merkwürdige Reaktion zwischen Elektrizität und Feuer hatte die Erdoberfläche des Nestes so porös gemacht, dass sie nun langsam aber stetig brach. Und nichts anderes als ein flacher Ausläufer des Bull Run Lakes war über dem Nest. Durch die Risse drang nun das Seewasser nach unten. Es hatte das Feuer weitestgehend gelöscht, doch die allermeisten Eier waren kaputt. Die wenigen, die noch heil waren, wurden nun zusammen mit Nick weggeschwemmt. Nick, wieder bei Sinnen, fand an einem Fels Halt, ehe er vermutlich wirklich bis zum Mittelpunkt der Erde gespült wurde. Dabei dachte er, dass er Monroe unbedingt sagen musste, dass sein Dad recht hatte. Während er sich an den Fels klammerte, um nicht weggespült zu werden, klatschte ihm der gelbe Schlauch ins Gesicht. Er war offenbar noch immer mit Hank verbunden. Als Nick danach griff, betete er zu seiner unbestimmten Macht, dass sein Partner so scharfsinnig war, den Schlauch noch nicht aufgegeben zu haben. Als Nick losließ und im ersten Moment mit dem Strom gerissen wurde, war er schockiert. Doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde er gestoppt. Hank hatte den Schlauch doch irgendwo befestigt und er würde sich daran bis zum Ausstieg kämpfen können. Was er auch tat. Die letzten Meter musste er allerdings tauchen und war erneut kurz davor zu ertrinken. Aber es war Hank, der seine Hand packte und ihn die letzten Zentimeter nach oben half.  
Erschöpft blieb Nick erst einmal knien, um zu Atem zu kommen.

 

„Hast du es geschafft?“  
„Ich denke doch. Der größte Teil der Brut ist zerstört und der Rest auf dem Weg zum Mittelpunkt der Erde. Ob der M’utantor auch gestorben ist, weiß ich nicht …“ Erst da merkte Nick, dass ihm Hank sein Telefon unters Gesicht hielt.  
„Der Captain war neugierig …“, sagte Hank entschuldigend und lächelte versöhnlich.  
„Hast du gehört, Captain?“, fragte Nick und sofort schlug sein Herz wie verrückt.  
„Habe ich. Gut gemacht, Nick. Kommt zurück, ehe um euch herum noch alles einbricht und ihr mit dem kompletten See in die Tiefe gerissen werdet!“  
Natürlich klang der Captain weder erfreut, noch zufrieden. Er war sachlich und an dem Ergebnis interessiert, wie sonst auch immer. Mit nichts zeigte er Nick sein Erleichterung über den Erfolg. Aber Nick war absurderweise erleichtert, dass Sean dieses perverse Mondfest offenbar gut überstanden hatte.   
Als Hank zurückfuhr, erzählte ihm Nick alle Details der Jagd. Selbstverständlich ließ er alles aus, was zwischen Renard und ihm sonst noch geschehen war. Hank stellte neugierige Fragen und der Rückweg verging wie im Flug. Später würde Nick wiederkommen müssen, um zu sehen, was vom Nest noch übrig war, doch jetzt brauchte selbst der Grimm ein wenig Schlaf.  
Sein Partner brachte ihn nach Hause und versprach sich um alles zu kümmern.  
„Was ist mit dem Captain?“ Nick erstarrte.  
„Inwiefern?“   
„Na ja, er sagte, dass er dich und mich sehen will. Zur Nachbesprechung, nehme ich an?“ Aufgewühlt schluckte Nick. Hank ahnte nichts und er? Er hatte plötzlich Angst dem Captain zu begegnen. Dass er vielleicht das Überleben der Erdbevölkerung gesichert hatte, war egal. Dass er dank Renards Bemühung und dank Hanks Hilfe überlebt hatte, war egal. Wie es von hier aus weiterging war dagegen nicht egal und lag so tief im Dunkeln, dass Nick Furcht bekam.  
„Sag ihm, ich brauche erst mal eine Runde Schlaf und ich melde mich bei ihm.“ Hank stimmte ihm zu und setzte ihn dann zu Hause ab.

Lange stand Nick unter der heißen Dusche, aß dann eines dieser faden Mikrowellengerichte, die Juliette glücklicherweise immer für solche Fälle und extra für ihn im Haus hatte, und kroch dann unter seine Decke, dabei fiel sein Blick auf die kaputte Rückwand des Bettes. Aber Nick war viel zu müde, um darüber nachzudenken, wie er das reparieren oder erklären könnte. Trotzdem sah er nochmal auf das Telefon. Er hatte keine Nachricht vom Captain und das setzte ihm mehr zu, als die Brandblasen an seinen Händen. Es war inzwischen fast Mittag und Nick schlief schneller ein, als er bis zehn zählen konnte.

 

Er schrecke aus dem Schlaf hoch und lauschte. Wieder hämmerte es unten an die Tür. Flink sprang Nick aus dem Bett und lief, nur mit seinen Shorts bekleidet nach unten. Vielleicht hatte Juliette den Schlüssel vergessen, obwohl er sie noch nicht mal angerufen und Entwarnung gegeben hatte. Das wollte er erst machen, wenn er irgendwie mit dem Captain verblieben war, wie auch immer.  
Vor der Tür stand aber nicht seine Freundin, sondern Sean Renard höchstpersönlich. Mit einem Auge hatte Nick im Vorbeilaufen die Uhrzeit gesehen. Es war drei Uhr Nachts!  
Sean sah ihn merkwürdig schamlos an, als Nick die Tür öffnete. Er sagte kein Wort und auch Nick fiel aus einem seltsamen Grund nichts ein. Stattdessen drehte er sich an der offenen Tür um, bot Renard damit instinktiv seinen Rücken dar und erlaubte ihm gleichzeitig das Haus zu betreten. Zweimal ließ der Captain sich das nicht sagen. Nick hörte, wie er die Tür hinter sich zuwarf, dann spürte er seine Hand im Nacken, die ihn ein wenig nach unten drückte. Die andere Hand hatte sich auf seinen Bauch geschoben und warme Lippen küssten seine Schultern. Die Stimme des Captains war ein bisschen kratzig als er Nick ins Ohr raunte.  
„Senk deinen Blick. Am besten schließt du deine Augen, Nick. Wenn ich dich nur einmal ertappe wie du mich dabei ansiehst, werde ich sofort gehen und unser ganzes Spiel ist damit hinfällig. Kapiert?“  
Spiel? Renard betonte das Wort so eigenartig falsch, dass Nick den Sinn dahinter nicht verstand.  
„Verstanden“, flüsterte er hilflos vor Begehren, was wie eine Fontäne in ihm nach oben sprudelte.  
„Gut.“ Er schob ihn bis zum Sofa und hörte dabei nicht auf seinen Nacken und seine Schultern mit Küssen und kleinen Bissen zu verwöhnen. Schon glühte Nicks Haut unter seinen Berührungen. Wieder waren die Zärtlichkeiten weder besonders einfühlsam, noch sinnlich. Eher grob, leidenschaftlich und so ungeduldig, dass es nicht zu Renard passen wollte. Mit beiden Händen riss er dann fast Nicks Shorts nach unten und zwang ihn sich aufs Sofa zu knien.  
Nick kniff seine Augen fest zusammen und seine Lippen öffneten sich wundersamerweise zusammen mit seinen Lenden. Ein leises Keuchen entfloh ihm, als er Seans Hand auf seinem unteren Rücken spürte. Für seine Verhältnisse nahezu liebevoll streichelte er über seine Haut, über seine Pobacken und bedachte sie dann mit ein paar mittelfesten Schlägen, die Nicks Glied endgültig steif machten. Seine kühlen Finger griffen dann zwischen seine Beine, und umfassten seinen geschwollenen Schaft von hinten. Ein wenig gelangweilt rieb er ein paarmal darüber, dann umfing er mit seiner Hand Nicks Hoden. Mit genau der richtigen Kraft (und Nick bewunderte seine Präzision in diesem Moment aus tiefster Seele) begann er sie zu massieren, bis sie hart und schmerzhaft waren. Nick war seine Lust zu Kopf gestiegen. Sein Gesicht glühte, seine Herz raste, sein Mund stand offen und alles was er noch denken konnte, war: Ich will ihn in mir. Aber der Captain ließ sich Zeit.  
Hin und wieder fühlte Nick seinen heißen Atem auf seiner Haut, doch außer seiner geschickten Hand, die seine Hoden knete, berührte er ihn nicht. Aber er hörte seinen wilden, festen Herzschlag wieder laut und deutlich, in seinem Unterleib, was rätselhaft, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich war. Doch es bewirkte, dass sich Nicks Beine immer weiter öffneten, das er immer sehnsüchtiger darauf wartete ihn in sich zu spüren. Eben noch verrieb der Captain die austretetenden Lusttröpfchen über seine empfindliche Eichel und schon im nächsten Moment waren zwei Finger damit beschäftigt ihn zu öffnen. Schon längst dachte Nick nicht mehr nach. Weder über Konsequenzen, noch über sich oder ihn. Er fühlte nur noch seine unersättliche Gier ihn in sich aufnehmen zu wollen. Als sich die Finger entfernten, stöhnte Nick leidend. Nein, noch nicht, hätte er am liebsten laut gerufen, merkte im nächsten Moment jedoch diese bekannte warme Weichheit, die in ihn eindrang. Hatte er bis dahin geglaubt vorbereitet und geöffnet zu sein, so verspürte er nun doch Schmerz. Aber es war ein guter Schmerz, den Renard erbarmungslos ausreizte, ohne auf Nicks kaum unterdrückten Schmerzlaut Rücksicht zu nehmen. Erst als er komplett in ihm war, hielt er einen Moment inne. Der Schmerz verwandelte sich in eine so köstliche, lustvolle Ausgefülltheit, dass Nick wieder stöhnte, als er sich ein wenig zurückzog, nur um noch einmal tiefer und weiter in ihn vorzustoßen.  
Wieder fühlte sich Nick dieser unfassbaren Macht total unterlegen. Mit nichts hätte er gegenhalten können und deshalb gab er nach einer Weile einfach auf. Sein Körper wurde ganz weich und seltsam gefügig. Unbewusst hatte er eine Stellung eingenommen, die es dem anderen Mann erlaubte so tief in ihn einzudringen, wie es überhaupt möglich war. Nicks Finger waren in die Lehne der Couch verkrampft, aus seinem offenen Mund lief Speichel und noch immer kniff er gehorsam seine Augen fest zusammen.  
Wenn sich der Captain ein wenig zurückzog, hechelte Nick, stieß er zu, stöhnte er mit offenem Mund. Alles, was geschah zeugte von einer Gewissenhaftigkeit, wie sie die Handlung an sich eigentlich gar nicht gestattete. Aber tat es Renard, war es einfach perfekt, bis ins letzte Detail.  
Dieses letzte Detail war, dass er ihn, außer mit seiner Männlichkeit nicht berührte. Wenn überhaupt, fühlte Nick nur seinen Atem auf seinem Rücken, der ihn wunderbar kühlte. Aber auch Seans Atem ging unweigerlich schneller. Das und seine pralle Männlichkeit in ihm machten Nick auf eine ungeahnte Weise zufrieden, die er mit nichts vergleich konnte. Seine eigene Lust pulsierte zwischen seinen Beinen, entließ durchsichtige Tropfen und die verrieten Nick, dass er diese Wonne leider nicht ewig genießen konnte. Kaum hatte er es mit einem unkonzentrierten Nebengedanken gedacht, spürte er diese Welle nahen, die er beim besten Willen nicht aufhalten konnte. Lustvoll wollte er sich hineinstürzen und ein Weilchen darauf surfen, doch der Captain zerstörte es, indem er seine Männlichkeit komplett aus ihm entfernte. Enttäuscht und überaus frustriert merkte Nick, wie sich heißes Sperma auf seinen Rücken ergoss, während sein eigener Orgasmus im Rausch des anderen Mannes unterging. Dominant in jeder Hinsicht, begriff Nick in diesem Augenblick. Seine eigene Lust pulsierte aus ihm heraus, versaute die Polster und er hatte noch nicht mal etwas davon. Na ja, so ganz stimmte das nicht. Er hatte bekommen, was er wollte. Wenn man es genau nahm, und nichts anderes forderte der Captain von ihm, wollte Nick gefickt werden. Er hatte nie gefordert einen exorbitanten Höhepunkt geschenkt zu bekommen. Der Mann hinter ihm forderte ständig Gründlichkeit, selbst in Worten.  
„Tut mir leid, Nick. Aber du bist noch nicht so weit alles zu bekommen.“, flüsterte Sean hinter ihm.  
Unwillkürlich musste Nick verhalten lachen. Noch? Es war eine unglaubliche Erleichterung und Euphorie in ihm, die er nicht verstehen konnte. Hieße das, es war für Renard nicht beendet? Hieße das, es würde eine Zukunft geben? Hieße das, sie und diese abartige Beziehung würde eine Chance bekommen? Hieß das, es gab Hoffnung?  
„Amüsiert dich das?“, fragte der Mann hinter ihm gefasst.  
„Ein wenig …“ Nick hörte, wie der andere Mann zurücktrat, traute sich selbst jedoch noch nicht zu bewegen.  
„Du hast recht, es ist irgendwie amüsant.“ Plötzlich spürte er starke Arme um seinen Bauch, er wurde an ihn gedrückt und instinktiv kniff Nick seine Augen wieder zusammen.  
„Möchtest du, dass ich den Rest der Nacht hier bleibe?“, hörte er die rauen Worte an seinem Ohr und nickte eifrig.  
„Unbedingt, Captain!“  
„Dann kannst du mich jetzt anschauen. Bevor du allerdings nach oben kommst, machst du hier und dich sauber. Ach ja: Und beeile dich!“ Unerwartet drehte er Nick zu sich herum und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„Und wieder einen Tag länger überlebt. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, Nick!“  
Der folgende Kuss war fast keusch und zärtlicher, als alles was Nick bisher in seinem kompletten Leben erlebt hatte. Hinter seinen Augen brannten sogar Tränen, als Sean anschließend mit seinem Daumen über seine Lippen streichelte. In seinen Augen lag ein untypisches Lächeln und ein deutliches Zugeständnis, als er sagte:  
„Nur diese eine Nacht, Nick.“  
Dann ging er nach oben und Nick begann eilig aufzuräumen und seine Lust vom Polster zu schrubben.

Wenig später kuschelte er sich an den Captain. Der hatte wohlweislich das Licht ausgelassen, doch weder er noch der Grimm brauchten Licht, um zu sehen.  
Dass sie in seinem und Juliettes Bett lagen, machte die Sache noch komischer. In Nicks Brust kullerte immer noch dieses vergnügte Lachen. Seans Arm legte sich um ihn und so geborgen und gehalten, schlief Nick unglaublich schnell ein. Gern wäre er länger wach geblieben und hätte diese unfassbare Situation ausgekostet, doch die letzten Tage forderten schließlich ihren Tribut.


	15. Chapter 15

Auch das Erwachen war außergewöhnlich. Renard hatte sich zusammengerollt wie eine Katze und Nick lag hinter ihm. Ein Arm lag unter seinem Kopf und den anderen Arm hatte Nick um seine Hüften gelegt. War er in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, so wachte der Captain nun in seinen Armen auf. Aber noch war Nick der Einzige, der wach war. Er wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, um diese wundervolle Idylle so lange wie möglich aufrecht zu erhalten. Der andere Mann atmete ruhig und schlief eindeutig noch tief und fest. Das gab Nick die Möglichkeit darüber nachzudenken, wie es weitergehen sollte. Am liebsten würde er nicht darüber nachdenken und alles geschehen lassen, wie in den letzten Tagen. Am liebsten würde er dem Captain die komplette Entscheidungsmacht überlassen und sich einfach seinem Urteil fügen. Es war so einfach und Renard hatte recht gehabt, es schenkte ihm eine Art Freiheit ganz neuen Ausmaßes. Aber es wäre nicht fair, ihn entscheiden zu lassen, was sein Leben mit Juliette betraf. Nicht, dass es Renard nicht tun würde, doch das könnte Nick nicht zulassen. Es war seine Verantwortung, von Anfang bis zum Ende.  
Ende?  
Beides gleichzeitig würde niemals funktionieren, das war absehbar? Der Captain wollte keine Kompromisse und das verstand Nick inzwischen sehr gut. Es müsste eine Entscheidung geben, doch wie sollte die aussehen? In diesem Moment begriff Nick, dass er noch längst nicht so weit war diese Entscheidung aus vollem Herzen zu treffen. Aber es kam ganz anders, als er dachte, denn es war der Captain, der natürlich die Entscheidung für ihn traf.

 

Sean Renard erwachte etwa eine Stunde später. Sofort schlug Nicks Herz wieder wie wild.  
„Soll ich Frühstück machen?“, fragte er eigenartig hoffnungsvoll, denn vielleicht hatte der Mann andere Pläne. Pläne, die ihm gefallen könnten?  
„Nicht nötig …“ Sean schälte sich aus seiner Umarmung und begann sich anzuziehen. Seine Miene war undurchsichtig.  
„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht, Captain?“ Der zog sich gerade seine Hose hoch und hielt einen Moment inne.  
„Nein, es ist nur, dass ich sagte, nur eine Nacht. Ich sagte nichts von Frühstück oder einer Fortsetzung, oder?“  
„Nein, sagtest du nicht“, gab Nick unsicher zu.  
„Ich habe letzte Nacht vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht. Ich habe dir suggeriert, dass es eine Zukunft geben könnte und ich bin sicher, du hast es genau so verstanden. Es tut mir leid, Nick, aber es wird keine Zukunft geben.“  
Ernst aber durchaus aufrichtig sah er Nick an. Der Captain war ein wenig blass und wirkte überaus angespannt.  
„Warum nicht?“ Nicks Stimme war heiser vor Schmerz, der augenblicklich eingesetzt hatte.  
„Weil es nur etwas Sexuelles ist. Nichts, was uns auf Dauer verbinden kann. Du schwelgst in Dankbarkeit und vielleicht bist du fasziniert von dieser neuen Art Lusterfüllung, was ich durchaus nachvollziehen kann. Mehr ist es aber auch nicht. Wenn du meinen Rat willst, erzähle Juliette von deiner Leidenschaft und sieh zu, was sie daraus machen kann. Ansonsten gibt es da draußen eine Menge Möglichkeiten deine finsteren …“  
Nick war aufgesprungen und stieß ihn so hart vor die Brust, dass er zu Boden ging und sein Wesen nach oben wogte. Aber er war sofort wieder auf den Beinen und stellte sich Nick entgegen.   
„Wie kannst du sagen, dass es nur um Sex geht!“, fauchte er seinen Vorgesetzen scharf an.  
„Nicht um gewöhnlichen Sex, Nick. Du weißt, was ich meine. Ich zeigte dir nur, was in dir ist. Ich wollte, dass du dich so gut kennenlernst, dass du vielleicht ein wenig länger leben kannst, als vorgesehen ist. Lass es mich nicht alles wiederholen!“   
Ganz starr vor Enttäuschung funkelte Nick ihn an. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass Sean etwas für ihn fühlte? Absurd! Hatte er sich letzte Nacht nicht sogar dazu durchgerungen vielleicht sein komplettes Leben über den Haufen zu werfen? Für dieses arrogante Arschloch?! Unfassbar!  
„Du willst also …“ Nick musste sich erst räuspern, so sehr schlug ihm der Zorn auf die Stimme.  
„Du willst also behaupten, zwischen uns wäre nichts anderes als diese kranke Sado-Maso-Sache?“  
„Genau. Nichts anderes!“  
Der Captain wirkte derart kalt, dass Nick unwillkürlich zu frösteln begann. Aus einem Impuls heraus, schubste er den großen Mann erneut. Diesmal fiel er nicht hin, sondern trat nur einen Schritt zurück. Mit einem Nebengedanken fragte er sich, warum Renard ihn nicht zurückschlug, wie es sonst seine Art war.  
„Es tut mir leid, wenn du gedacht hast, dass da mehr wäre. Ich hatte gehofft, es dir eindeutig zu vermitteln, Nick. Wenn du glaubst, dass du Gefühle für mich hast, die darüber hinausgehen, dass ich dich schlage, um dir Lust zu schenken, so irrst du dich. Denn du bist nur in dieser neuen und sicherlich mitreißenden Situation gefangen. Du empfindest keine Zuneigung für mich. Das wirst du wissen, wenn du mal ausführlich darüber nachdenkst. Wie solltest du auch?! Du bist schließlich ein Grimm.“  
Seans Worte waren distanzierter, wie sie hätten kaum sein können. Alles an ihm war soweit von Nick entfernt, wie es überhaupt möglich war. Nick war kurz davor zu explodieren, sich auf ihn zu stürzen und ihn endlich einfach zu töten.  
Mühsam und mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung fand er seine Disziplin wieder.  
„Raus!“, knurrte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
Der Captain betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment. Nick glaubte Sorge in seinem Blick zu entdecken, doch dann verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort das Haus.

Noch etwa drei Minuten stand Nick wie erstarrt, vor Wut zitternd im Raum, dann ging er auf die Knie und brach in heiße Tränen aus, wie er sie noch nie geweint hatte. Er hätte niemals vermutet wie tief diese erneute Enttäuschung gehen konnte. Die Demütigung seiner selbst, seiner Gefühle, seiner Sehnsüchte war perfekt. Der Captain machte in der Tat keine halben Sachen.  
Nach seiner Trauer kam die Wut zurück und in einem Anfall von rasendem Zorn zerlegte Nick den Rest des Bettes in Einzelteile. Danach fühlte er sich kein bisschen besser. Zwar war weniger Wut in ihm, dafür eine ganz neue Traurigkeit, die ihn ebenso komplett ausfüllte wie Seans Männlichkeit.

 

An diesem Tag, auch wenn es ein regulärer Arbeitstag war und er sich körperlich gut fühlte, blieb Nick dem PPD fern. Stattdessen fuhr er zum Bull Ran Lake und untersuchte den Ort. Das Nest war weg, der See war um die Hälfte geschrumpft und alle Krater waren in sich zusammengestürzt. Es gab keinen unterirdischen Zugang mehr und Nick ging vorläufig davon aus, dass die Gefahr gebannt und die Brut zerstört war. Auch nahm er keine Anwesenheit einer fremden Entität wahr, was nicht bedeutete, dass es nun keine M’utantoren mehr gab.   
Auf dem Heimweg besorgte er ein neues Bett und baute es zusammen. Am Abend würde Juliette zurückkommen. Auch mit Monroe und Rosalee hatte er telefoniert. Sie würden noch zwei weitere Wochen in Mexiko bleiben, weil es ihnen da so gut gefiel. Hank hatte ihn gefragt, was los sei und er hatte etwas von Erholung gesagt.  
„Hat der Captain nach mir gefragt?“  
„Nein. Soll ich ihm etwas sagen? Du hast dich doch offiziell krank gemeldet, oder?“  
„Ja, habe ich. Du brauchst ihm nichts sagen. Alles was er wissen muss, weiß er.“

 

Juliette war hocherfreut über das neue Bett und dass Nick Erfolg hatte. Sie war froh, dass es ihm gut ging und wollte ihn sogar am Abend in dem neuen Bett verführen. Nick log ihr mit schlechtem Gewissen etwas von einer Rückenzerrung vor und massierte ihr stattdessen die Füße.  
Am nächsten Tag ging er wieder zur Arbeit. Hank und er hatten einen neuen Fall auf dem Tisch, der dafür sorgte, dass sie die meiste Zeit außer Haus waren. Nur am Abend, als sie ins PD fuhren, um ihre Berichte zu schreiben, lief Nick in Gefahr dem Captain zu begegnet. Aber er sah weder in sein Büro, noch achtete er auf seine Umgebung.   
„Ist irgendwas passiert?“, fragte ihn Hank, als sie am späten Abend zusammen das Department verließen. Nick wollte zum Wohnwagen, um seine Aufzeichnungen über den M’utantor zu vervollständigen und damit auch Juliette aus dem Weg zu gehen. Am liebsten war er gerade allein, um niemanden vorgaukeln zu müssen, dass es ihm gutging.  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Na ja, hättest du nicht mit dem Captain über alles reden müssen?“  
„Habe ich, am Telefon“, erwiderte er kurz angebunden.  
„Aha …“ Hank sah ihn forschend an und Nick zog es vor nicht zu antworten.  
„Ich dachte nur …“, begann sein Freund und innerlich stöhnte Nick verzweifelt auf.  
„Hm?“  
„Weil der Captain schon sehr an dem Fall interessiert war und ihr deshalb viel Zeit zusammen verbracht habt, dachte ich …“  
„Was es auch ist, Hank, du liegst falsch. Gute Nacht!“, würgte er seinen Partner unhöflich ab. Aber er hatte keine Lust mehr darüber nachzudenken oder gar zu sprechen. Hank sah ihm seltsam nach und Nick fühlte sich schlecht. 

 

So lange er seine Aufzeichnungen macht, war er konzentriert und bei der Sache. Dann fiel ihm nichts mehr ein und er zeichne noch ein wenig das Nest aus dem Gedächtnis nach. Dabei schweiften seine Gedanken. Nichts war vorbei oder zu Ende, das konnte er genau spüren. Dass, was Renard mit seiner Gewalt in ihm freigelegt hatte, war nie wieder verschwunden und ließ sich auch nicht besänftigen. Ganz im Gegenteil: Es lag schutzlos und verletzlich offen wie das Nest des M’utantors. Niemals würde er es wieder in die Tiefe seines Unterbewusstseins zurückdrängen können. Aber der Captain hatte unrecht, wenn er behauptete, es wäre eine rein sexuelle Kraft. Nick spürte genau, dass es das für ihn nicht war. Er wusste, dass keiner diese Hingabe in ihm hätte finden können. Niemand außer Sean, der sich schon vorher heimlich und über Umwege in sein Herz geschlichen hatte. Und Nick hat ihm den Schlüssel für die Tür gegeben. Eine Tür, die Sean nun zugeschlagen hat, doch den Schlüssel hatte er immer doch und könnte ihn theoretisch jederzeit benutzen.  
Er hatte ihn nicht zurückgegeben und das hätte er tun müssen, wenn er ein endgültiges Ende hätte haben wollen. Wollte er das nicht? Nick geriet über seine Theorie in Aufregung. War es wieder eine seiner listigen Manipulationen? War das etwa eine heimliche Aufforderung, eine versteckte Herausforderung, die er meistern müsste?  
Als Nick nach Hause fuhr, fühlte er sich nicht mehr ganz so schlecht. Leider gelang es ihm nicht Juliettes Zärtlichkeit glaubwürdig aus dem Weg zu gehen und so weihten sie das neue Bett ein. Ganz absichtlich überließ er ihr den dominanten Part und ermunterte sie sogar dazu ein wenig forscher zu sein. Es machte Juliette sogar Spaß, als sie ihm spielerisch ins Gesicht schlug aber Nick fand sie dabei nur niedlich.  
Diese Art gekünstelter Sadismus war einfach nicht ernst zu nehmen, denn es löste in ihm nicht diese Empfindung aus, die ihn dazu brachten sein oft erdrückendes Selbst abzulegen. Nur Renard hatte es mit seiner ihm eigenen Macht geschafft, dass Nick für ein paar köstliche und extrem wertvolle Augenblicke ein Niemand sein durfte und auch noch Lust dabei empfand.

 

Die nächsten Wochen waren merkwürdig. Nick versuchte die Lage zu sondieren und herauszufinden, was er tun sollte. Schon aus beruflichen Gründen, musste er ihm begegnet. Der Captain benahm sich wie immer und nichts deutete darauf hin, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war.  
Verspürte Nick anfangs noch oft diese Mischung aus Wut, Enttäuschung und absurder Hoffnung, veränderte sich seine Gefühlslage immer mehr. Sean Renard war nicht unfreundlich zu ihm, ganz im Gegenteil. Er behandelte ihn sogar ein wenig zuvorkommender wie sonst. Gerade auch, wenn sie allein waren, fragte er ihn hin und wieder, wie es ihm ging und war sogar ehrlich an seiner Antwort interessiert. Nick konnte es in seinen Augen sehen und doch war er es, der zurückhaltend war, weil er einfach nicht herausfand, was er tun sollte.   
Umso mehr Zeit verging, umso mehr eroberte Nick die Sehnsucht. Er konnte es nicht verstehen, denn Juliette gab ihm alles, was er verlangte. Sie kümmerte sich um alles und doch war es nicht mehr das, was er tief in sich wollte. Er sehnte sich nach Seans Schlägen, seiner ehrlichen Dominanz, seiner groben aber so exakten Zärtlichkeit, nach den spannenden und immer so unberechenbaren Gesprächen und seiner klugen Art, die Dinge zu sehen. Nur oberflächlich hatten sie über das Vernichten der Brut gesprochen. Zu gern hätte Nick ihn aber gefragt, was er von dieser eigenartigen Elektrizität hielt oder aber auch nur, wie er das Mondfest überlebt hat und ob er dort vielleicht Dummheiten begangen hatte.   
Er begann von Sean zu träumen. Es waren keine sanften Träume, sondern finstere und brutale Reisen in sein tiefstes Unterbewusstsein. Nicht selten erwachte Nick des Nachts mit einem so lauten Herzschlag, dass er Angst bekam selbst Juliette würde ihn hören können. Es gab Tage, da versuchte er sich ernsthaft mit aller Selbstdisziplin, die er aufbringen konnte zu regulieren. Am Ende war er erschöpft bis über die Grenze hinaus. Eines Nachts war er auf der Jagd und so geschwächt, weil er ständig seine Gedanken kontrollieren musste, dass er fast getötet wurde. Das war bestimmt nicht der Sinn hinter der Lektion des Captains, resümierte Nick alarmiert. Kurz gesagt, es musste etwas geschehen, was Nick sein inneres Gleichgewicht wieder zurückbrachte. Aber genau das war der Fehler, wie er verstand. Es ging absolut nicht darum, was er selbst wollte. Endlich klüger, schärfte er seinen Blick, suchte sogar die Begegnung mit seinem Vorgesetzten, richtete aber kein privates Wort an ihn. Nick studierte ihn und versuchte all die Zeit aufzuholen, die Renard in solchen Dingen Vorsprung hatte. Er lernte seinen Gang zu interpretieren, hörte jede Nuance in Seans Stimme und ließ sich vollkommen auf seine Präsenz ein und darauf, was es in ihm auslöste. Es gelang ihm immer besser seine Absichten zu verstehen und nicht mehr ständig falsch zu deuten, weil er nicht die üblichen Worte benutzte und eines Tages begriff Nick, dass der Captain genau die unbändige Sehnsucht nach ihm verspürte, wie er nach ihm. Kein Wortwechsel hätte ihm das begreiflich machen können. Nur seine sensiblen Sinne und seine außergewöhnliche Intuition verschafften ihm diese Einsicht.  
Dann war es also wahr, dachte Nick euphorisch. Auch der Captain liebte ihn.  
Liebe. Zum ersten Mal dachte er dieses Wort und es fühlte sich so absolut richtig an, dass auch seine letzten Zweifel verschwanden.  
Als er einen Entschluss fasste, der sein Leben tatsächlich ändern würde, dachte er nur kurz an Juliette. Das schlechte Gewissen würde ihn anschließend noch lange genug verfolgen. Aber sie spielte für diese Entscheidung keine Rolle, so erschreckend die Wahrheit auch war – sie war ebenso befreiend.


	16. Chapter 16

Inzwischen hatte das Wetter sich geändert. Es war um einiges kühler geworden und auch gerade die Nächte waren schon fast kalt. Nick spürte diese Kälte allerdings nicht, als er in dieser Nacht zur Wohnung des Captains joggte.

Weil er den Überraschungseffekt auf seiner Seite haben wollte, brach er die Hintertür auf und lief die Treppe nach oben. Alles in und an Nick bebte, als er zweimal fest gegen seine Tür klopfte. Es dauerte ein paar schwierige Momente, in denen Nick doch kurz davor war schnell zu verschwinden, dann öffnete ihm der Captain.   
Besonders überrascht sah der Mann nicht aus. Er legte nur fragend den Kopf ein wenig schief und wartete.  
„Ich … habe es verstanden …“, flüsterte Nick mit kraftloser Stimme. Endlich trat Renard zur Seite und ließ ihn in seine Wohnung. Nick ließ seinen Blick schweifen, konnte aber nicht herausfinden, was der Mann bis eben getan hatte. Vielleicht stand er wieder am Fenster und hatte einfach nur auf ihn gewartet, so wie jede Nacht in den letzten langen Wochen? Nichts würde Nick besser gefallen.  
„Was hast du verstanden, Nick?“ Neugier aber auch die typische Herablassung klang zwischen seinen Worten durch.  
„Was du willst.“  
„Das sollte nicht so schwer gewesen sein, ich sagte es dir bereits.“  
„Das hast du getan, doch ich habe es nicht verstanden. Bisher zumindest.“ Aufgewühlt versuchte Nick seiner Erregung Herr zu werden, doch seine Nervosität wurde schlimmer.  
„Ich … ich bin hier, um es dir zu geben, weil du es verdienst.“ Seine Stimme versagte und er wartete ängstlich auf eine Erwiderung, die nicht sofort kam. Sattdessen wurde er wieder auf diese argwöhnische und reservierte Art gemustert, die ihn absurderweise kränkte.  
„Welchen Teil von ‚es ist nur etwas Sexuelles‘ hast du nicht verstanden, Nick?“ Sein abfälliger und süffisanter Tonfall konnte Nick jedoch längst nicht mehr abschrecken.  
„Oh, ich habe inzwischen alles und mehr als gut verstanden, Captain!“, sagte er nun mutig. Renard verengte seine Augen und schwieg.  
„Weil ich dich beobachtet habe, weil ich gelernt habe dich zu lesen, so wie du das bei mir kannst, weil ich dir damit näher gekommen bin, auch wenn du das nicht willst, weil ich dich jetzt besser kenne und weil ich weiß, dass du Gefühle für mich hast. Vielleicht findest du das ganz schrecklich lästig, aber das ändert nichts daran. Es ändert nichts, dass du mich willst, wie ich dich will. Und bevor du fragst, ich habe es bis zum Ende durchdacht.“  
Sein Ton war fest und Nick war stolz auf sich. Er sah nun auch in Seans Augen eine eigenartige Weichheit, die da nicht hingehörte. Die Stimme des Captains war belegt und allein die Tatsache, dass er nur drei Worte benutzte, zeigte wohl dessen innere Anspannung an.  
„Beweise es mir!“  
„Oh, das werde ich. Ich werde mich jetzt so lange an dein Bett fesseln und ohne essen und trinken da liegen, bis du verstehst, was du mir bedeutest. So lange, bis du zugeben kannst, welchen Wert ich wirklich für dich habe, abseits meiner Macht als der Grimm.“   
Die Augen des Captains verdunkelten sich, ebenso seine Miene. Er wirkte bösartig und fast hasserfüllt. Ein paar Sekunden dachte Nick, dass sein Wesen ausbrechen und mit ihm kämpfen würde, doch er beherrschte sich. Dann erschien ein listiges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
„Nicht mein Bett. Meine Dusche. Und du wirst nackt sein und so lange dort knien, bis ich mich dazu entscheide, dich zu erlösen. Einverstanden?“ Es war überhaupt keine Frage nach seinem Einverständnis, sondern eher ein letzter Ausweg für Nick sich die Sache anders zu überlegen. Renard zeigte ihm gnädig ein letztes Schlupfloch, doch Nicks Entschlossenheit war nicht verhandelbar.  
„In Ordnung!“  
„Dann komm mit und zieh dich aus.“   
„Du wirst nicht verdursten, wie du dir sicher denken kannst …“ Sean klang heiter, als er seine eigenen Handschellen nahm und Nick, als er nackt war, seine Handgelenke an die Installation der Dusche fesselte.  
„Aber du wirst nass, jedes Mal, wenn du trinkst. Überlege dir also gut, wie dringend du trinken musst.“  
Nick zitterte jetzt schon. Er war überwältigt von seinem eigenen Willen, seiner vielleicht Dummheit alles zu zerstören, aber auch von seinem Wissen, dass es das einzig Richtige war, was er tun konnte, um sich selbst und ihm Erlösung und eine Zukunft zu verschaffen.  
Der Captain hatte ihm die Erlaubnis erteilt sich ihm wahrhaft zu nähern und nichts anderes wollte Nick. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, der nicht einschätzbare Folgen hatte. Vielleicht war es aber auch eine Befreiung aus einem finsteren Kerker. Allein, es war egal.  
Nicht egal, war Seans sanfter Blick auf ihm.  
„Was … machst du, in der Zwischenzeit?“, flüsterte Nick fröstelnd. Erst sah es so aus, als würde er keine Antwort bekommen, doch dann kam Renard näher und strich ihm liebevoll über die Haare. Er gab ihm sogar einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte dann:  
„Ich werde nicht hierher zurück kommen, bis ich mir sicher bin.“  
„Sicher?“ Da war es wieder. Diese erregende Unberechenbarkeit in seinen Gedanken und in den Worten.  
„Sicher, ob du mich willst?“, fragte Nick ängstlich nach.  
„Nein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dich will. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob ich das für dich sein kann, was du brauchst. Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht einfach vergessen oder verlassen. Du kannst mir vertrauen, ich werde dich hier nicht sterben lassen. Wie wir wissen, stirbt ein Grimm nicht so schnell, schon gar nicht, auf so eine beschämende Art. Möchtest du, dass ich jemanden informiere, der nach dir sieht, bis ich mir sicher bin?“  
Nick konnte nur heftig den Kopf schütteln. Natürlich hatte er gehofft der Captain würde hier bleiben und hin und wieder nach ihm schauen. Tief in sich hatte Nick aber geahnt, dass es nicht so laufen würde. Renard war auf der Suche nach Perfektion und nach allumfassender Beherrschung. Ein nackter Grimm in seiner Dusche würde seine klaren Gedanken beeinträchtigen und das konnte er inzwischen sogar verstehen.  
„Auf jeden Fall … wie auch immer ich mich letztlich entscheide, hast du meine vollste Bewunderung, Nick.“  
Der Captain meinte das so aufrichtig, dass Nick ganz gerührt war, als er ihm nachsah, wie er den Raum verließ. Wenig später hörte er die Wohnungstür, dann war er allein.  
Allein mit sich und Seans Wunsch ihn als ganze Person in Besitz zu nehmen.  
Ganze fünf Tage dauerte diese Folter, die beiden Männer alles abverlangte.

 

Erst sehr viel später erfuhr Nick vom Captain wie er diese fünf Tage verbracht hatte.   
Hatte sie der Grimm zwischen Sehnen und Erschöpfung verbracht; hatte er sie mit seinem festen Willen und seinem Wunsch ihm zu gefallen überstanden, verbrachte der Captain diese Zeit der Zweifel ganz anders.  
Er fuhr in den nahen Wald und verbrachte diese Tage nackt, frierend, ohne Essen und ohne Schlaf unter freiem Himmel.  
Nicht zu schlafen war dabei die größte Herausforderung. Denn die Verlockung nur für ein paar Stunden seine Gedanken abzuschalten, war sehr groß. Aber wenn er zu einem Ergebnis kommen wollte, indem er jedes noch so winzige Detail bis zum Ende durchdachte, dann brauchte er jede Minute, die er hatte. Ein Grimm war widerstandsfähig, doch auch dessen Lebensenergie war nicht unbegrenzt. Sean wusste genau, dass er ihn spätestens nach fünf Tagen erlösen müsste, mit oder ohne Ergebnis. Der Anspruch an sich selbst, war aber so hoch, dass er ein Ergebnis haben musste, das war er Nick einfach schuldig.  
Diese fünf Tage lebte er wie ein Tier, trank aus dem kleinen Bach in der Nähe und ignorierte die Kleintiere, die sich ihm als Nahrung förmlich aufdrängten. Die Kälte hielt ihn wach und ließ ihn denken. Am dritten Tag wogte sein Wesen und ließ sich auch nicht mehr wegsperren. Es machte das Hungern und das Frieren ein wenig einfacher, erschwerte aber das Denken ungemein, denn seine Gefühle waren viel impulsiver, weniger selbstkritisch und mehr instinktiv.  
Natürlich wollte er Nick, hätte sich aber niemals herausgenommen, es einzufordern. Nur unter dem Einfluss des Alkohols hatte er ein einziges Mal sein Verlangen nicht unter Kontrolle und Nick war zufällig an seiner Seite. Hätte sich der Grimm nicht in jenem Augenblick mit seiner Gutmütigkeit aufgedrängt, wäre niemals so etwas passiert. Es hätte nie diesen Kuss gegeben, der Nick erweckt hat und auch in ihm Spuren hinterlassen hatte.  
Ihm war immer klar, welche schmerzhafte Lust in Nick war und auch, dass sich diese Finsternis mit der Zeit und nach seiner Verwandlung zum Grimm immer mehr manifestieren würde. Dass es das Gegenstück zu seiner Leidenschaft war, wertete er als bösartigen Scherz des Schicksals. Nicht nur, dass er Gefühle für diesen Kerl hatte, den er doch eigentlich aus tiefster Seele verabscheuen müsste, nein … er fühlte sich Nick auch noch auf diese abartige und qualvolle Weise nahe. Er hatte ihn auch nie angelogen, denn er hatte wirklich nie die Absicht eine derartige intime Beziehung mit einem Mann zu haben. Bis zu diesem verfluchten Kuss, wusste er noch nicht mal, dass er so auf einen Mann reagieren würde. Den Grimm zu wollen, war etwas anderes. Etwas unvergleichlich Größeres, Umfassenderes. Das Sexuelle war reine Nebensache, aber doch nicht so unwichtig, wie er inzwischen einsehen musste.  
Dass der Grimm hartnäckig und starrköpfig war, war ihm auch klar. Dass er jedoch so weit gehen würde, hatte er nicht kommen sehen. Es war nicht zu erwarten gewesen, dass es Nick sein würde, der ihn zwingen würde eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Eine Entscheidung, die ihm keineswegs einfach fiel. Säuberlich listete er mental die Fakten auf, verglich sie, verfolgte die Konsequenzen bis zum Ende und ordnete alles neu an, um eine andere Sicht zu bekommen. Dann begann der Prozess der Beweisführung erneut.  
Es kostete ihn unglaubliche Kraft und Disziplin. Am Abend des fünften Tages war er so erschöpft, dass er fast auf allen vieren zu seinem Auto gekrochen wäre. Aber er hatte sich entschieden und nur das zählte im Endeeffekt.   
Mit unkonzentrierten Bewegungen zog er sich an, fuhr ganz langsam nach Portland zurück und stieg schließlich mit weichen Knien in den Fahrstuhl. Mühsam hatte er sein Wesen nach unten gezwungen (es war ein extrem harter Kampf) und versuchte seinen Kopf wenigstens noch ein paar Momente einigermaßen klar zu halten. So lange, bis er Nick gesagt hatte, dass sie niemals zusammen sein konnten, dass sie nichts anderes wie Arbeitskollegen sein duften. So lange, bis er Nick losgemacht hätte und der ihn vermutlich – im besten Fall – töten würde.  
Die reine Logik und seine Vernunft hatten gegen jegliche Verbindung zwischen Wesen und Grimm gesprochen und er musste sich dieser Gesetzmäßigkeit einfach beugen. 

 

Er schloss eine Wohnung auf und wappnete sich so gut es ihm noch möglich war. Viel war es nicht mehr, was er als Schutzschild nutzen konnte.  
Leise öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Badezimmer und hoffte fast, dass sich Nick losgerissen hatte (das wäre leicht zu bewerkstelligen gewesen für einen Grimm) und einfach verschwunden war.  
Aber dem war nicht so. Nick kniete immer noch gefesselt in seiner Dusche und zwar in einer sichtlich unbequemen Position. Er schlief oder war ohnmächtig. Auf jeden Fall reagierte er nicht auf Seans Eintreten. Ein paar Momente betrachte er den Grimm mit klopfendem Herzen und dann erinnerte er sich Nicks Anmerkung, mit der gefordert hatte, ein wenig mehr seiner Neugier nachzugeben, auch wenn es unvernünftig erschien.  
Ganz plötzlich begriff er, dass jegliches vernünftiges Ergebnis nichts wert war, wenn er damit seinen wahren Wünschen zuwider handelte. Er wollte Nick doch und Nick bot sich ihm an. Wo also war da das Problem? Es gab keines.  
Jäh erleichtert und absolut sicher, zog sich Sean nackt aus. Dabei erwachte Nick und sah ihn irgendwie benommen und schweigend an. Er sah schlimm aus, wie er vermutlich auch. Zittrig schloss er Nicks Handschellen auf und der Grimm nahm unter einem dumpfen Stöhnen seine Arme runter.  
„Versuche langsam aufzustehen, Nick!“, flüsterte er belegt. Seine eigene Stimme klang nach fünf Tagen Schweigen seltsam und fremdartig. Vorsichtig half er Nick hoch. Der Grimm hing mehr oder weniger in seinen Armen, als er die Dusche anmachte. Lange Zeit standen sie in stummer Umarmung unter dem warmen Wasser.  
„Bist du … in Ordnung?“ Es war Nick, der ihn das fragte und es rührte Sean so, dass er ihn noch ein wenig fester an sich zog und über seinen Kopf strich.  
„Jetzt schon.“  
Nick brachte eine Art erleichtertes Lachen zustande und auch ihm gelang es endlich zu lächeln. Zärtlich wusch er erst Nick, dann sich selbst. Anschließend wickelte er ihn in ein großes Handtuch und brachte ihn ins Bett. Er selbst orderte Pizza und genehmigte sich einen Whisky, der ihm gleich ein wenig zu Kopf stieg, während er auf das Essen wartete.   
Mit der Pizza ging er dann in sein Schlafzimmer. Nick war wach, lag aber reglos auf dem Bett und sah lächelnd auf die Pizzakartons.  
„Fünf?“  
„Na ja, falls wir heute Nacht nochmal Hunger bekommen.“  
„Ich muss Juliette anrufen und …“  
„Nein, musst du nicht. Als ich dich hier allein gelassen habe, habe ich sie angerufen.“ Blass sah Nick ihn an, biss aber gleichzeitig gierig in das Stück Pizza in seiner Hand.  
„Was hast du ihr gesagt? Das durftest du nicht. Ich sollte doch …“ Sean lächelte erheitert.  
„Keine Sorge, du kannst ihr gern selbst sagen, dass du mit ihr Schluss machst. Ich habe ihr nur gesagt, dass ich dich für einen sehr wichtigen Einsatz in Sacramento brauche, bei dem du Undercover sein musst und sie auf keinen Fall anrufen kannst. Ich hatte ein wenig das Gefühl sie traut mir nicht aber es ist mir egal. Hank zu instruieren, war schon schwieriger. Jetzt ist er bis morgen bei diesem Einsatz in Sacramento, den es glücklicherweise wirklich geben musste. Dein Partner hat sich wirklich gut geschlagen und ich denke ernsthaft über eine Belobigung nach. Du wirst doch nicht eifersüchtig sein?“ Diese Frage war nicht ernst gemeint und Nick grinste mit vollem Mund.  
„Das hier können wir niemanden erzählen, oder?“, sagte Nick endlich.  
„Hm, wir sollten nicht, doch ich würde dir raten zumindest Juliette die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie hat es verdient, Nick und ich denke, du weißt das auch.“  
„Du hast recht. Ich habe sie schon viel zu oft verletzt und in mein seltsames Leben mit hineingezogen. Vielleicht findet sie es letztlich sogar besser, wenn wir damit aufhören so zu tun, als wäre wir ein normales Paar.“  
Während Nick schon fast eine komplette Pizza gegessen hatte, aß der Captain langsamer. Wie immer wirkte er nachdenklich, doch auch um einiges entspannter als sonst. Er war mental müde und erschöpft wie niemals vorher, während Nicks Körper zwar geschunden war, der Grimm aber mental um einiges kräftiger war als er im Moment. Nach nur einer halben Pizza, legte er deshalb den Karton weg und legte sich einfach hin. Er sah Nick an, dass er gern noch über alles Mögliche gesprochen hätte. Über die Zukunft und auch darüber, was in den letzten fünf Tagen geschehen war, doch inzwischen war es Nick möglich zu erkennen, was er wirklich wollte. Deshalb legte er sich nun neben ihn, zog die Decke über sie und schmiegte sich an ihn, nur um wenige Sekunden später mit ihm fast gleichzeitig einzuschlafen.

 

Jetzt wusste Nick, wo seine Grenzen waren und damit war es ihm möglich sie zu überqueren und wahre Freiheit zu finden. Er wusste aber auch, dass er es war, das Zauberbiest aus seiner Hand fressen ließ, weil ihm als Grimm nichts Geringeres zustand, als das.

Liebe konnte grausam und so tödlich sein, wie ein Grimm ein Wesen tötete.  
Liebe konnte aber auch Zustände verändern, die unabänderlich erscheinen.  
All das mit nur einer einzigen Berührung.  
Einem Kuss.


End file.
